


一个叛徒的忠诚

by StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, yakuza!au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 120,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/StoneElephantInTheWood
Summary: 岩泉一曾是一名卧底警察，他唯一的目标是：渗透进入黑道的青城组，从内部彻底摧毁他们。他的主要目标是组长，及川彻。这份工作原本很简单——直到岩泉陷得太深，接着不仅逃离了任务，而且逃离了那个城市。现在，两年过去了，他又被拉回了东京那令人厌恨的地下世界。一连串恐怖的谋杀案正在折磨这座城市，而罪魁祸首绝对是黑道。问题是要找到哪个组织该对一切负责，而岩泉——黑帮事务的首席专家——是最适合这项工作的人。尽管他决心远离东京——并远离及川——岩泉发现自己又回到了青城中心，而这里的感觉远比他自己承认的更加像家。————授权翻译。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Loyalty of a Traitor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429639) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



岩泉一身冷汗醒了过来，唇间痛苦地哽咽出声，眼中残留着鲜血的映像。

他急速地呼吸着，坐起了身，被子滑落在腰间，凉爽的空气压上湿漉漉的肉体。

他的眼睛在房间中扫视，在角落和阴影中徘徊。

他一个人。他很安全。

岩泉把头埋在双手里，开始在脑中默念，默念着在每一个这样的早晨他都会默念的东西，而这样的早晨实在太过频繁。

_我是_ 岩泉 _一_ 。

_我并不在东京。_

_没人能发现我在这儿。_

及川 _不会发现我在这儿。_

这花了他一段时间，但他的呼吸终于恢复了正常，紧绷的肌肉也松弛了下来。他瘫倒回床上，盯着天花板，努力不让自己的思绪游离到危险的地方。

他曾经读到，人们更有可能梦到被他的表意识主动压抑的事情。

这就能解释他的噩梦了。

尽管他尽了最大的努力，那些想法还是慢慢地溜了进来。他把被单扔到了一旁，拖着脚步走进厨房准备咖啡，仅为转移注意力。

岩泉曾经认为，随着时间的推移，他脑中溃烂的伤口终将痊愈、消失。

到现在已经有两年了，可那些伤口还在那儿，还在跳动、抽痛、流血。

他已不认为它们会痊愈了。

岩泉靠在橱柜上喝着咖啡。他更喜欢加少量奶油，但家里的已经喝完了，他又没有足够的动力再买一些回来，所以他喝着黑咖啡。

他的第一口被敲门声打断了。他尝着嘴里的苦涩，皱了皱眉，光着脚穿过了房间。来客可能是他的女房东。她是时候因为房租的事来烦他了。他基本存够了；差不多还差5000円。

他边拉开门，边默默在心中预演了一遍待会要说的保证。

等着的人并不是他的女房东。

岩泉松开了他的咖啡。马克杯掉在地上，摔成了碎片，几滴咖啡溅在岩泉脚上，烫伤了他的皮肤。他根本没在意。

他眨了眨眼，想知道自己是不是还在做梦，还是说他产生了幻觉。

然后他使劲甩上了门。

不幸的是，他的客人预料到了这一点。那个男人把一只脚伸进了公寓，把门反弹开了。

“岩泉，听着，就十分钟。”

那声音低沉而熟悉，几乎让岩泉感到恶心。他试图再次关上门，但那副宽大的肩膀撑住了门。

“滚开，泽村。”岩泉说。

泽村不为所动。他紧紧抓住门边，又往前推了一厘米。“在发生了那么多事以后，你至少欠我一次谈话。”

他没有错，但这并没有让岩泉更想与他交谈。

“我甚至不是要和你谈那件事，”泽村说：“我需要你帮个忙。这很重要。”

“我帮不了你。”

“你是唯一能帮我的人，岩泉。我大老远开车过来不是为了叙旧的，好吗？这是件生死攸关的大事。字面上的。”

岩泉放松了紧握着门的手。泽村趁这个机会跨进了半个身子。“给我十分钟就行了。我只需要这么多时间。然后我就走，你可以装作我从没来过这里。”

岩泉深吸了一口气。他闻到了洒落的咖啡的味道。

他很了解泽村大地。或者至少几年前他很了解。泽村固执到了极点。就算岩泉拒绝了他，他也只会再一次过来。

最好还是尽快结束这件事。

岩泉松开门，后退了一步。泽村几乎绊了一下，在地上的咖啡上打滑。

“坐下，”岩泉粗鲁地说：“我得把这打扫一下。”

泽村脱下鞋子，小心翼翼地走过地上的咖啡，坐到岩泉的沙发上。岩泉用一把纸巾清理着地上的狼藉，把地上的杯子碎片都收拾干净，然后决定之后再把这个区域彻底打扫一遍，等泽村不再盯着他的时候。

岩泉跌坐在沙发的另一头，尽可能远离泽村。他双臂交叉在胸前，开口道：“你是怎么找到我在这儿的？”

“这并不容易。”泽村耸耸肩，把包从肩上拿下来，在包里翻找着。“我已经找了你几个月了。能找到你实际上是个意外。我认识这的警察局的一个警官，他说你不久前帮他们破了一个案。他只是顺便提了下。他甚至不知道我认识你。”

岩泉对自己感到愤怒。他本来决定不惜一切代价都要避开警察的，11月他在做私人侦探工作时偶然发现了一些情报。他把情报交给了警察，那些情报帮他们破了一个案子。

他不会再犯同样的错误了。

“我并没有告诉其他任何人，”泽村说道，猜测着岩泉的想法。“我甚至没有告诉任何人我要来京都。”

这，至少，算是一个小小的安慰。

“你想要什么，泽村？”

泽村从他的包里拿出一个文件递了过来。“这是机密文件。假如有人发现我给你看了，我就有大麻烦了。”

岩泉没有接下。“那就别给我看。”

“相信我，我不想。但我必须这么做。”他把它扔到岩泉的腿上。“我们已经为此努力了好几个月。我们没有任何进展，人们正在死去，岩泉。我需要你看看它。”

“我已经不再是警察了。”

“但我是，”泽村说：“而保护东京也是我的责任。如果这些谋杀继续下去，我就没法履行职责。拜托，岩泉。”

岩泉低头看着文件。在他心里有一个深坑，其中充满了担忧、恐惧和内疚。

岩泉只有一个专业领域。泽村会带给他的，只有一种犯罪类型。

岩泉深吸一口气，翻开了文件。

映入眼帘的第一张照片并不出人意料，但仍然让他缩了一下。

“情况越来越糟了。”泽村静静地说。

情况确实越来越糟了。

岩泉翻看过一张张照片，看着恐怖谋杀案件的蔓延。所有犯罪手法都很相似，几乎一模一样。在后脑勺的一发子弹，明显是近距离射击。受害者双膝跪地，双手被绑在背后。尸体像被屠宰的牛一样倒在可怕的尸体堆中。

直到他把照片看到一半，他的手指才停止了动作，屏住了呼吸。

“我知道。”泽村说。

岩泉闭上眼睛片刻，深吸了一口气，然后又看了一眼。

孩子。有些受害者是孩子。

“为什么？”岩泉说，他的声音平缓，尽管他心中的感情已经咆哮起来。

“为了彻底。”泽村说。他用的是作为警察的声音，沉着冷静、无动于衷。“他们一夜之间就清洗了前田一家。没留活口。”

“‘他们’是谁？”

“我们不知道，”泽村说：“我们有嫌疑人，但没有任何证据。真是一团糟，岩泉。”

岩泉迅速浏览完剩下的照片，然后合上文件，递了回去。“很明显是黑帮，”他平静地说：“这就是你想知道的事？”

“我们知道那个，”泽村说。“或者说，我们是这么认为的。我们并不知道哪个组织该为此负责。显然没人能开口说了。”

“这事发生在谁的地盘上？”

泽村的眼神甚至在他开口前就回答了这个问题。“青城。”

岩泉克服着滑下脊椎的颤抖。他什么都没说；话卡在喉咙里。

泽村又从他的袋子里取出另一份文件。“还有一个，一样的手法。全家人都被杀了。”

岩泉忽略了文件。他已经看够了。“在哪里？”

“那地方有争议。”泽村说道。他把文件放在他们中间的沙发上，在岩泉能够得着的地方。“在枭谷重建时，分界线开始变得模糊。那可能算是在青城的地盘，但也可能是枭谷的地盘。我们现在已经没有内应了，所以很难确定。”

岩泉不知道这是不是该算得上是一种语言攻击。

“你想从我这儿得到什么？”岩泉说：“光是看着这些照片我破不了案。”

“我只是想听听你的意见，”泽村说。“仅此而已。”他伸手想拿那些文件，但又想了一下，然后没拿文件就拉住了包上的拉链。“就像我说的，我们没能取得任何进展。这种事迟早会再一次发生。”

他给了岩泉一个表情，眉目严肃、下巴下沉，一个岩泉在多年前就学会读懂的表情。

“你究竟想从我这儿得到什么，泽村？”

泽村没有移开视线。“我们已经收集了一些证据，”他缓慢地说道：“但没人有你这样的经验。如果你参与过来看看，也许会——”

“不，”岩泉的声音如刀般锋利：“我不会回东京。”

“岩泉，就考虑一下。”

“无论我考虑多久都无所谓。答案都是一样的。”

“人们正在 _死去_ 。”

“这已经不再是我的事情了。”

泽村看起来好像被打了一巴掌。他眨了眨眼睛，然后表情恢复到了平常的严肃。“如果你能为此做点什么，那这就是你的事情，无论你是不是警察。另一个家庭可能很快就会被清洗。父亲，母亲，孩子；他们所有人。如果你能帮得上忙，这就是你的事情。”

“我不会回东京。”

泽村突然站了起来。“那么我想谈话现在就结束了。我以为我是过来和一个老朋友对话的，但我想我错了。我认识的那个岩泉一从来不会认为别人的生命与他无关。”

这话应该会刺痛他，而它也确实做到了，但只有一点点。

泽村从口袋里掏出了一张名片，扔到沙发上，掉在了文件上面。“如果你改变主意了，就给我打电话。别等太久。也许很快就会发生新一轮的谋杀。”

当岩泉问：“你的文件怎么办？”的时候，他已经站在了门口。

“留着吧，”泽村说：“不过别给别人看。公众不知道发生了什么事，我希望能保持这种状态。”

他走了，这就是岩泉自从允许他进门以来一直在等待的事情，然而当他不在以后，公寓里依旧充斥着让人无法忍受的空洞。

岩泉拿起那张名片看了看。上面提供了各种联系方式，泽村大地警监的大字印在最上方。

看起来泽村在过去几年里得到了晋升。尽管现在的岩泉很不喜欢他，但他知道这个职位是泽村应得的。

他想过要把名片扔掉，但最后还是把它塞进了泽村给他留下的其中一份文件里，然后把它们都留在了沙发上。他会妥善处理那些照片，以免落入不该看的人的手里。

他已经不再是警察了，但他也并非完全不对一切负责。

他又喝了一杯咖啡，然后想起了门口洒下的咖啡，然后花了一整个早上试图去忘记泽村、那些照片还有两年前发生的一切。

不管怎样，他还是考虑了一下。

*****

**两年前**

*****

人人都说第一印象是最重要的。即便你认识一个人很久之后，第一印象也会一直留在你脑子里。最初见面的感觉才是最重要的。

岩泉对及川彻的第一印象基本上是中性的。他看起来和岩泉预想的人完全不同，但不是糟糕的不同。及川很聪明，很有魅力，他的微笑更适合演员这样的职业。

“欢迎，”及川说。“请坐。”

岩泉从鞠躬中抬起身，按指示照做了。他小心翼翼地坐在一把椅子上，面对着及川的办公桌，试图假装自己并没有在和恐慌作斗争。

他听说了很多有关及川彻的事。其中许多来自于他的同事，他们说着及川残忍而血腥的手段。大多数则来自于青城的其他成员，他们说着他的力量、地位和权柄。

岩泉对及川的第一印象并不包括以上的任何东西。考虑到当时所处的情景，他看起来相当的正常。他的微笑很温暖，他将岩泉视作一个平等的人，而不是一个下属。

“谢谢你和我见面，”及川说道。“金田一对你评价很高，渡边先生。”他说到这个姓时微微皱了皱眉，这个姓是岩泉选择使用的假名。“你的名字是什么？”

岩泉感到一阵恐慌，但把它压了下去。他一直在用自己的真名，并没有造成任何麻烦。他的真名很普遍，并不会引人注目。“阿一。”

“阿一，”及川重复道。“我可以这么叫你吗？”

“当然，”岩泉说道。他似乎没有立场拒绝。“及川先生，随便你叫我什么都行。”

及川咧嘴笑了起来，这一次更像是假笑。“没必要这么紧张，阿一。我们都是朋友。我很高兴能得到你。正如我所说，金田一对你在青城的贡献的评价很高。”

“我很高兴能帮上忙。”岩泉说。他模模糊糊地意识到金田一还在房间里，可能正站在门口。当他正与一条毒蛇对峙时，他没法分给对方更多关注。

尽管如此，那条毒蛇看起来并不像岩泉预期的那样致命。事实上，他几乎是让人愉快的。

“我想和你谈一谈，”及川说，“关于成为青城真正的一员。你已经和我们合作了一段时间了。你有没有想过加快步伐？”

岩泉提醒自己，这是一件好事。这就是他一直在努力实现的目标。

“我想这件事很久了，”岩泉说。“我已经向往它好一段时间了。”

及川的笑容再一次展现在他的脸上，缓慢，甜美得好似蜂蜜。“很高兴听你这么说，阿一。”

听着及川说出他名字的声音，岩泉抑制着身上的战栗。他突然后悔起自己为什么没有完全用假名。坚持使用自己的真名简直愚蠢透顶，即便这是为了使用上的方便。

“我们来谈谈吧，”及川说，身子向后靠回到椅子上。“我想我们会相处得很好。”

他们确实相处得很好，比岩泉预想的要好得多。总的来说，及川并不坏；远没有他被引导去相信的那么坏。

他迫不及待地想告诉泽村警佐，及川是一个多么温和有礼的人。

一个星期过后，他又见到了及川，而在这一个星期间，他一直在想继续接近及川并不是什么糟糕的事情。

他们的第二次见面完全改写了他对及川的所有看法。

第一印象并不重要，第二印象才要重要得多。

岩泉再一次被召见了，但这次他一点也不紧张。他觉得自己很好地把握住了及川的个性和习惯，足够让他轻松地应付对方。

这是最最天真的想法。

他跟着金田一穿过错综复杂的走廊，不得不加快步伐赶上金田一的大跨步。空气中的冷冽的寒意清晰地提醒着他，他们正在建筑物的地下层，这里远比地上更繁荣。岩泉认为他们在这儿做了大部分的生意，并在心里记下了这一点，准备将其纳入他的下一份报告。

在走廊尽头，一个男人在一扇不起眼的门外站岗。他的双臂交叉在胸前，表示看上去几近无聊。

“金田一。”他说。他的眼睛看了一眼岩泉，但他的兴趣仅持续了一瞬间。

“国见，”金田一说。他越过肩膀指了指身后：“组长想见渡边。”

国见叹了口气。“预料到了。”他站到一边。“进去吧。他在等你。”

“记住我说过的话。”在岩泉走上前时，金田一警告道。

岩泉点了点头表示同意，但事实上金田一几乎什么都没说。他只是告诉岩泉要保持冷静、记着他来这里的原因。仅此而已，而这些话并不足以让他准备好面对门背后等待着他的一切。

当然，及川在那里。他懒洋洋地躺在一张矮沙发上，手里拿着一个玻璃杯，看上去十分自在。

这并不让人惶恐，但剩下的一切都让人惶恐。

在房间中央有一把金属椅子，上面绑着一个衣衫不整的男人，他头上套着一个棕色的麻袋。另一个人站在他旁边，他的眼神像他手指间的刀子一样锐利。

“啊，阿一，”及川说，露出了灿烂的笑容。“过来我这边坐。你来得正是时候。”

岩泉的眼神迅速地闪过了那个被绑着的人、那把发亮的刀子和及川。他僵硬地走进房间，坐了下来。

“你想喝点什么吗？”及川边说，边摇晃着杯子里的液体。

“不了，谢谢你，及川先生。”

及川耸了耸肩，喝了一小口。“这个人，”他拿着玻璃杯指向那个拿着的刀的人，“是小狂犬。不过他不太喜欢这个名字。你可以叫他京谷。“这个人，”他又指着椅子上的那个人，“是小伊藤。小狂犬，让小伊藤打个招呼。”

京谷猛地把他脸上的布袋拉开。布袋下的人摇着头，畏缩着，躲避着突如其来的光线。

及川叹了口气。“小伊藤真没礼貌，”他说。“京谷？”

京谷的动作很快，快得几乎连岩泉都跟不上。一眨眼的功夫，他就把刀架在了伊藤的喉咙上，刃面压进了肉里。“对及川问好。”京谷说道，这句话听起来比起人声，更像咆哮。

“你、你好，及、及川先生。”那个男人结结巴巴地说着，身子向后倾着，想躲开那把刀。

京谷只是把刀按得更紧。

岩泉的指尖发麻，这并不是什么愉快的感觉。这种感觉在他的皮肤下燃烧起来，这是恐慌的第一个火花。

“伊藤成为青城的一员已经有……有多少年了，小伊藤？”

“七年，”那个男人说。这次他不需要被刀子威胁就说了。“七、七年，及川先生。我把我的生、生命献给了青城，我——”

及川做了个小小的手势，接着京谷抓住了伊藤的头发，扯了一下，让他闭嘴。

“不管怎样，”及川说。他交叉着双腿，随意地靠在沙发背上，好像这是一副很平常的场景。“正如我在上次见面时告诉你的那样，我非常重视这里的每一个人。他们把自己的生命奉献给了青城。而既然我是他们的 _组长_ ，我想我把自己的生命也奉献给他们才是公平的。你不觉得吗，阿一？”

岩泉在极度的恐惧中很难理解及川的话，但是他觉得自己最好还是同意对方。“是的，及川先生。”

“我愿意做任何事，为了青城，”及川说，“也为了我的兄弟们。我们的帝国是建立在忠诚和尊重之上的。这才是这里最重要的原则，阿一。为了让一切正常，你必须始终鼓励忠诚和尊重。”

阿一麻木地点了点头。

“然而，小伊藤，”及川说，“却践踏了我们的忠诚和尊重，把它扔进了垃圾桶。伊藤，告诉阿一你做了什么。”

伊藤疯狂地摇了摇头。“求你了，及川先生，求你了。我没有——没有做你想的那些事。并不是——”

京谷再一次猛扯着他的头发，伊藤的否认被哽咽的声音打断了。

及川又喝了一口酒。“小伊藤，”他说，好像刚刚那个人并没有说话一样，“一直在给白鸟泽做兼职。他在我的地盘上卖他们的枪。难道这听起来像是那种做了也OK的事情吗，阿一？”

岩泉看着伊藤。那个男人的胸膛不断起伏着，牙齿紧紧咬着嘴唇。他看起来很恐惧。

岩泉咽了口唾沫，回头看着及川。“不是。”

“看到了吗，小伊藤？”及川说。“阿一甚至还不是真正的成员，他对青城的了解依旧比你要多。”

“及川先生，不，求你了……我、我很对不起，我不是……”

“京谷。”

这男人断断续续的道歉声在京谷的刀尖刺穿他的身侧时升高成了尖叫。刀刃一点点地沉了进去，滑入他光裸的肋间，鲜血从银色的刃边溢出，流淌在苍白的肉体上。

京谷眯着眼，热切地盯着他自己的作品，嘴唇微微张开，呼吸急促。

伊藤惨叫着，挣扎着想要挣脱束缚，但是京谷把他绑得很好。他一点都没挣开。

“小狂犬是我的人里最好的之一，”及川说道。他的声音盖过了惨叫，因为岩泉坐得离他太近了。“他在尊重方面时不时会出现一些小问题，但是他的忠诚值得钦佩。”

岩泉嘴里很干燥。他没法把眼神从刀上移开，那把刀还在被推向更深处，割裂开皮肤，迫使人惨叫。握在刀柄上的那只手看起来很奇怪，岩泉花了太长时间才意识到原因。

京谷的小手指有一半不见了，从指关节处被干净利落地砍掉了。

“阿一。”

岩泉闭上眼睛，镇定下来，扭过头。

及川在微笑。这才是这个情况下最糟糕的东西，这甚至比京谷转动刀子时满是痛楚的哀鸣更糟糕。

这并不是岩泉第一次见及川时他带着的微笑。这是一个如极地般寒冷、无比锋利、可以如京谷的刀锋般轻易撕裂岩泉的微笑。

所有他听过的有关及川的凶狠、残酷和无情的故事，在这一刻突然都有了意义。

“成为青城真正的一员不是一件很容易的事。”及川依然微笑着，说道。“我认真地对待这些事，所以我的手下也会认真。他们都知道什么是风险。这不是你能随随便便涉足、然后随心所欲去做的事。如果这是你想做的事，那这就会成为你的生活。这就是你的身份。如果你为我工作，那你就为我而活、为我而死。这就是成为黑道的意义，阿一。这就是成为青城一员的意义。”

及川穿过玻璃杯的边缘看着他，那双深色如宝石般的眼睛无比锐利。

在房间的另一边，伊藤开始抽噎。含混的祈求声从他的嘴里冒了出来，直指着及川、京谷、也许还有岩泉。岩泉根本没在听。及川已经夺去了他所有的注意力。

及川的笑容从他的脸上消失了，不是缓慢地，而是一下就消失了。“有些人胆大包天，进入青城，只是为了获得情报。你能相信这一切吗，阿一？事实上警察已经试着在这里卧底，摧毁我所建立的一切。这难道不是你所听过最荒谬的事情吗？”

岩泉的心脏卡在了喉咙里。他几乎不相信自己能说出话来，但他别无选择。“是的，及川先生，”他说，他的声音紧张。“太荒谬了。”

及川再一次笑了起来，他的牙齿从张开的嘴唇里露了出来。他的外表是一个人类，但在岩泉看来他分明是一个捕食者。

“唯一比老鼠更糟糕的事情，”及川说，“就是有人背着我、把我的秘密分享给了 _白鸟泽_ 。”最后三个字化作了嘶嘶声，而他的微笑也变成了强烈的愤怒。

他站了起来，把杯子砸向了房间的另一边。杯子打到墙上，摔了个粉碎。

京谷一动不动，但岩泉缩了一下。

“操他妈的白鸟泽！”及川的声音升高到了喊叫。“你为了 _白鸟泽_ 背叛了我。你今晚死了算你走运，你这个垃圾！我应该让你痛苦 _好几个星期_ 。”

伊藤抽噎得太厉害，没法回答。京谷抽出了刀子，开始将它插入另一对肋骨之间。

及川坐回到了沙发上。他紧握着的拳头，下巴紧绷。岩泉屏住了呼吸，等着及川叱责他，指控他是卧底，说他一直都知道这件事，而岩泉将是京谷的下一个受害者。

及川长长地、缓缓地呼了一口气。当他转向岩泉的时候，他看起来非常愉快。“原谅我，阿一。刚刚我没控制好自己的脾气。你确定你不想喝点什么吗？我可得再给自己倒一杯。”

岩泉又吞咽了一下。他的喉咙感觉像砂纸一样。“当然，”他粗声道。“谢谢你，及川先生。”

如果岩泉想熬过今夜的话，他必须喝一杯。

及川笑了，但没有之前那么锋利了。“太好了！”他把手伸过沙发扶手，从茶几上拿下一瓶清酒和两个玻璃酒杯。他把其中一个杯子塞进岩泉的手里，倒了大约半满，然后又在自己的杯子里倒了一点。

“干杯，”及川说着，高举起酒杯。又一声刺耳的惨叫让岩泉不寒而栗，而及川噘起嘴唇，等待尖叫声逐渐减弱。“敬你在青城的未来。”

岩泉担心青城唯一能提供给他的未来就是伊藤的未来。

他举起酒杯，轻轻碰上及川的，希望他手指的颤抖并不明显。“敬青城。”他喃喃道，然后把杯子递到嘴边。

及川笑了。“我觉得这是一些美好的事情的开端，阿一。”

这句话被另一声惨叫打断了。

这是一堂课。岩泉后来了解到，所有的高级成员——包括金田一——都看过同样的节目。金田一后来告诉他，这是一种特权。及川并不会在大多数新成员身上浪费时间。几乎所有人进入青城后都在为一些下属成员工作。极少数直接为及川彻工作的人是组里的精英。

如果及川不嫌麻烦直接和他见面的话，那他一定是对岩泉抱有很高的期望。

金田一告诉他这是一种荣誉，而岩泉也认为他应该为此感到高兴。毕竟，他被训练就是要做这个的。把青城从内部摧毁是他的工作，而没有比这个更好的机会了。

然而，假如他变成一具躺在地上、脖子上还插着京谷的刀的尸体，想高兴起来就十分困难了。

他想过要趁有机会时抽身，但最终还是选择留了下来，坚持到底。

尽管之后发生了无数事情，岩泉永远不会忘记他对及川彻的第二印象。


	2. Chapter 2

岩泉把他租来的车停在东京警察局前。一段时间里他只是坐在那，手里紧紧握着方向盘，仅仅是看着。他在东京当了好几年的警察。那几年都很不错，直到他被选中参加卧底计划。那之后，情况急转直下。

岩泉之所以被选中，是因为他坚强而安定。他的上司认为他很可靠，不会在压力下轻易崩溃。

他认为他们现在应该很后悔当初的决定。

他从车里爬出来，尴尬地站在人行道上，仍然只是看着。他想回到车里，开很长一段路开回京都。这比面对现实要容易得多。这正是岩泉曾向自己保证过自己绝不会做的事。

他不想见到那栋楼里的任何一个人。他们可能不知道发生的事情的所有细节，但他们也知道大体。

岩泉向后伸回手，摸索着找车门，然后在拉开车门之前停了下来。

他脑海中闪过一幅画面，画面里是泽村的犯罪现场照片，血淋淋的弹孔和被屠戮的儿童，令人作呕。

岩泉不想待在这儿，但他也不想因为他太害怕、不敢做点什么而导致更多孩子死去。

当他离开东京时，他发过誓永远不再回来。这座城市对他而言已不再安全了，毕竟发生许多事。他确信有相当数量的人想看到他死，而那些人不全是黑帮。

岩泉曾试过销毁泽村给的文件。他真的有试过。

然而相反，结果变成他翻阅着一张张照片，思考着各种理论、动机和猜测。很有可能他根本无法帮助破解这个案件。他已经不当警察很久了。也许他已经没有过去的技巧了。这次旅行可能只是在浪费他的时间。

尽管如此，假如因为岩泉连试都没试而导致更多人被杀害，那他不如死了好。

反正他也有可能在这一切结束之前就死去。

岩泉屏住呼吸，走进了警察局的大门。他紧绷着身体准备迎接某种冲击，但什么也没有发生。廉价的瓷砖比他记忆中褪色得更厉害，靠墙放着的椅子也是新的，但是一切都那么熟悉，让他产生了一股怀旧之情，怀旧得让他恶心。他慢慢地走近前台，双手插在口袋里，肩膀因羞愧而沉重。

“早上好，菅原先生。”他喃喃道，低头看着桌子，而不是坐在桌子后面的那个人。

菅原眨了眨眼睛，迟了一步才认出了他，脸上愉快的神情因此显得有些迟疑。“岩泉先生。”

岩泉仍然没有抬头，但他感觉到菅原正盯着他。“你能告诉泽村我来了吗？”

“当然，”菅原说。他的态度冷静而干脆。“等我一分钟。”

“谢谢。”

岩泉溜达着走开，靠着墙站着，凝视着地面。

他前一天给泽村打过电话，警监听到他的声音并不惊讶。当他把那些照片留在岩泉公寓里时，他很清楚自己在做什么。之后岩泉自愿来了东京——他就知道到内疚会吞噬他。

泽村还是太过了解他，岩泉也因此恨他。

“岩泉！你真的来了。”

岩泉缩了一下，他确信楼里的每个人都听到了泽村的大声问候。“我告诉过你我会来的。”

“你告诉过我很多事，”泽村温和地说：“其中有许多都是谎言。”

这句称述的真实性像浓酸一样在岩泉胃里灼烧。

“到后面来。”泽村说着，打开了通往后面曲折的走廊的门。他给了菅原一个意味深长的眼神，然后再次把注意力转向岩泉。“我们开始吧。”

岩泉跟着他穿过熟悉的走廊，墙壁之间如此狭小，他感到自己快要窒息。

泽村把他带到了证物室。它被密封着、十分安全，正如往常。整个部门里只有一名警官有权限接触其中的内容。这是一个安全措施，以确保证物不会被篡改。

在过去两年间某个时候，门卫这个职位给了东峰旭。

这对他来说是个好工作。东峰从来都不是个出色的巡警。

东峰看起来比往常稍显尴尬，但是他看到岩泉时似乎并不怎么惊讶。泽村肯定说过他要来。

东峰打开了他办公桌后面通向证物室的金属门。在门后，岩泉看见了无数架子，上面堆满了贴着标签的盒子，里面装着过去十年来警局收集到的所有证据。

“我们一会儿就回来，”泽村说。然后他的表情严厉地说道：“待在这儿别动。”

岩泉把手插进口袋里。“没问题。”

他甚至没来得及想象假如违抗了泽村的命令会发生什么，就有一个穿着制服的警察走进了门，他正皱着眉看着笔记本。“东峰先生，我需要……”

当他抬起头，视线碰到岩泉的眼睛时，话语消失变成了沉默。

岩泉已经有好一段时间没见过他了，但是两年的时间并没有改变影山。唯一的不同是，在最初因为看到岩泉而产生的震惊消失后，他的表情变成了蔑视。

“影山！”一个叽叽喳喳的声音打断了他们之间紧张的凝视。“你有问过他关于……那是岩泉先生吗？”

日向看起来很敬畏，这似乎让影山更生气了。“走了，呆子，”他说：“我们过一会儿再来。”

他走过了日向，然而日向似乎并不想跟着他。他目瞪口呆地看着岩泉，嘴巴微微张开。

影山抓住他的肩膀，把他拉向门口。

“影山，等等！”日向挣扎着说道。“那是岩泉先生！我们已经很久没见过他了，自从——”

影山把日向整个推进了走廊。外面传来一阵扭打的声音，然后说话的声音渐渐消失了。

岩泉希望自己留在京都。

几分钟后，泽村回来了，胳膊下夹着一个大盒子。他把岩泉带到建筑物后方的审讯室。他随意地打开了其中一间屋子，把盒子扔到了桌子上，接着窝进了一把椅子。“请便吧。这是我们收集到的关于这个案子的所有资料。”

岩泉打开了盒盖。那里面有一堆文件，几个装着弹壳的塑料袋，一堆照片，再没有其他。

“就这些？”

泽村的皱眉已经回答了他。“这是一个很棘手的案子。不管这是谁干的，他们都很明显知道自己在做什么。他们留下的东西不多。”

说着“不多”，真正的意思其实是“几乎什么都没有”。岩泉知道警方在这个案子上遇到了麻烦，但是他还没准备好面对如此缺乏的信息。

他深吸了一口气，接受了被给予的零星情报，一头钻进了盒子里。

这没花他多长时间。他读了一遍文件，看了一遍照片，然后问了泽村这样那样的问题。一个小时后，他坐回椅子上，扫视着他在桌面上铺开的证据。

“我已经完全脱离两年了，”岩泉说：“在那之后情况已经发生了变化。我不能完全保证我所说的任何话，因为我已经出局太久了。”

泽村点点头。自从他们进入房间后，他几乎没动过。“我知道。你怎么看？”

岩泉深吸了一口气，然后缓缓地把它吐了出来。“明显是同一个人——或者人群——对这两个家庭下的手。手法是相同的。我不知道凶案现场的具体情况。他们是在自己的家里被杀的，这并不是典型的手法。当然，清洗掉全家人也并不典型。”

“那你确定这是黑帮干的吗？”泽村说：“既然这不是他们的风格？”

岩泉摇了摇头。“肯定是黑帮。究竟是哪个组才是问题所在。假设两个案子都发生在青城地盘上——只是假设，因为正如我所说，我现在已经不清楚分界线了——那么认为他们负有责任就说得通了。其他人不会蠢到在青城的地盘上杀人。但这感觉不像是他们会做的事。”他轻轻地打开其中一份文件，一根手指沿着页面向下滑动。“凶手使用的是点45口径的手枪、标准的处决方式。这是白鸟泽的特色。牛岛还在掌权吗？”

“也许他会一直掌权到他死。没人会背叛他。”

岩泉看着散落的文件，皱起了眉头。“线索也许指向着白鸟泽，但我不觉得会有那么容易。也许有人在陷害他们。”

“那就是青城了。”泽村说。“对牛岛最不满的人是及川。这对他们而言也简单些，因为这是在他们的地盘上。”

岩泉因为那个名字皱起了眉。他希望泽村没有注意到。“不是青城干的。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”

泽村对此并不感冒。“你确定这不是偏见？”

岩泉慢慢地抬起头，看着他。他在开口前仔细思考了一遍自己的话，因为假如他暴露了自己的真实想法，他会为此后悔。“我这不是偏见。及……青城的 _组长_ 不会干这种事。这不是他做生意的方式，而且他也不会从白鸟泽那里买枪。这可能是音驹或者枭谷干的。”

“但你也不知道。”

“我知道不是青城干的，可能也不是白鸟泽干的。除此之外，是的，我什么也不知道。证据不够。”

泽村叹了口气。“好吧。”

“我来猜一猜动机是什么，”岩泉说。他从那堆照片中抽出了几张，把它们转向泽村，泽村探过身去看。这些都是犯罪现场的广角照片，可以清楚地看到尸体的位置。“受害者被安放在房间的边缘。第一眼看上去，这像是为了方便而做的，所以为了枪手的方便，他们应该整齐地被排成一条线。但两起案件中都有一名受害者被留在了中间，这儿。”他先指向一张照片，然后又指向另一张。“我想那才是他们要找的人。他们才是真正目标。我猜他们也是最后一个死的。其他的家庭成员先被杀害，而那个人被留在中间，这样他就能看着他们死了。不管是谁干的，他都是想表达一种观点。”

“什么观点？”

“没有人能招惹他们。”

泽村看了一会儿照片，思考着岩泉的理论。然后他坐了回去，说道：“那接下来呢？”

“无论你怎么选择，”岩泉说：“我知道的只有这些。我看完了。”

“案子还没解决。”

“我无能为力，我不是警察。”

“你不是，”泽村说，“但你是黑帮专家。假如有人能解决这个案子，那就是你。”

“这不是我的工作。”

“但这是你的职责。”

“不，真的不是。我只是说了我会来看看。我看了。”

泽村叹了口气。他的外表看起来和两年前一模一样，但他言谈举止变了。他表现得比实际年龄更苍老，好像这两年间他经历的事情一下子让他精神上衰老很多。“那么，下一步是什么？我该怎么办？”

“他们把这件事保密是有原因的，”岩泉说。“唯一知道这件事的只有其他的黑帮。如果你没有线人，那你就不走运了。”

“我们没有线人。我们也停止了卧底行动。你是我们派去的最后一个人。”

岩泉忽略了皮肤下的隐痛。

“你可以帮助我们解决这个问题，岩泉。”泽村说道。他在椅子上向前挪了挪身子，两肘靠在桌子的边缘。他的目光锐利。“你是黑帮方面的专家，而在青城方面，你更是个天才。没人能比你更了解他们。”

“这不是——”

“两年前他们从我们这溜掉了，”泽村说，“因为你的离开。现在是我们重新抓住他们的机会。我们只需要找到些什么东西， _任何_ 能把他们和这些谋杀关联起来的东西，我们就能扳倒他们整个组。我需要你的帮助，岩泉。”

岩泉的脸绷紧了，桌下的手指紧紧捏成了拳。“我以为你是要我帮你解决这个案子，而不是扳倒青城。”

“有什么区别吗？”

“不是青城干的。”

“我认为是他们干的。”他否认道，“而且我认为我们可以证明这一点。”

“你打算干什么？”岩泉厉声道，他的话比他想象的还要尖锐。“你没有证据。除非你要伪造——”

“我手上有，”泽村说：“及川的把柄。”

岩泉的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是犹疑的不安。“什么样的把柄？”

泽村笑了。“我带你去看。”

*****

**两年前**

*****

当他打开门时，泽村笑了。低沉的音乐声和嘈杂的谈话声弥漫在走廊里，一种舒适的熟悉感冲刷着岩泉。

“嘿，你来了，”泽村说。他后退了几步，让岩泉进去，随手关上了门。“厨房里有披萨，冰箱里有啤酒。请自便。”

“谢谢，”岩泉说。他勉强露出微笑，但是他疲惫的脸几乎不合作。

自从搬进青城的基地，他大约有一个星期没睡好觉。他有属于自己的房间，和其他干部成员一起躲在地下，但他依然觉得自己一直被监视着。这让他心里发慌，尤其是在他搜索了整个房间都没有发现摄像头，却依然摆脱不了这种感觉之后。

他想也许只是他让自己的妄想占了上风。

岩泉知道泽村家公寓的布局。他曾来过这好几次。他脱掉鞋子，踱过大厅，溜进了左手边第一扇门。

空气中弥漫着新鲜披萨的香味。这让他想起他从早餐后就再没吃过东西。尽管如此，他还是径直走向冰箱，撬开啤酒盖，一下就把半瓶啤酒喝下了肚。

他叹着气把酒瓶放了下来，才意识到他不是一个人。

正靠在橱柜边、拿着一片比萨往嘴里送的道宫正盯着他。

“呃，”岩泉说，“嗨，结。”

道宫眨了眨眼，然后笑了。“嗨，岩泉，”她兴高采烈地说。她嘴角有一块番茄酱渍。“你怎么样？”

“很好，”他说。他只想把剩下的啤酒喝干，但他把它放在了一边。“抱歉，我进来时没看见你。”

“没关系！”她说。“我好一阵子没听见你的声音了。我猜你还在卧底，是吗？”

客观而言，这么问很奇怪，但对于道宫，一个调度员而言，这句话很正常。他们早在作为个人相互认识前就已经熟悉了对方的声音。

“是啊，”岩泉说，“现在还是。”

“那一定很艰辛，”她说。她咬了口披萨，思索着，接着差点呛住。“等等！如果你还在卧底的话，你在这里干什么？假如外面有人看见你怎么办？要是——”

“没关系，结，”岩泉说。“我今晚休息。”

事实上，及川的原话是： _“你得去休息一下，阿一。滚出去。至少在午夜之前我不想看到你回来。喝个烂醉，找人上床，随便干点什么能抹去你脸上那副便秘表情的事。”_

及川刚说完，岩泉已经张开嘴打算厉声回敬他几句了，但他立刻提醒自己究竟在和谁说话。他把自己的骂人话咽了回去，只是默默地说了声谢谢。

及川只是得意地冲他笑了笑，好像他知道岩泉心里真正的想法。

然而在所有的地方中选择来到这儿，依然是个风险，但是岩泉需要这个。他需要有一两个小时的时间，不必十分紧张，不必觉得自己随时会崩溃。他需要在自己信任的人身边放下防备，不用担心自己说错了哪句话、导致自己的身份暴露。

他实在需要放松一下，因为如果不这样做，他也许会发疯。

他已经卧底有一年了，但在青城他只是住了一个星期。

这份工作快要杀了他。

“你没事吧，岩泉？”

那个声音比他想象中要近，他意识到道宫已经走到他身边，她的眼睛里充满了关切。

“哦，呃，是的，”岩泉说。他把瓶口贴上嘴唇，又喝了一口。

道宫思考了一会儿，接着高兴地说：“日向和影山在这儿！我相信他们见到你一定会很开心。他们总是对自己最喜欢的训练官赞不绝口。”

岩泉不由自主地笑了笑。在他开始卧底调查前，他是一名普通的巡警。期间有一段时间，他训练了一些新人，其中日向和影山是他最喜欢的两个。

“我一会就去见见他们，”他说，低头看了一眼他的啤酒。只剩下四分之一了。在他开始社交之前，他想至少再喝完两瓶。“我现在想先吃点东西。今天真是漫长的一天。”

道宫点点头，又咬了一大口披萨。“那好吧！我去找真央，她也在这儿。我一会儿去找你，好吗？”

“当然，”岩泉说，“再见。”

当她缓缓走出房间的时候，岩泉把剩下的啤酒都喝进了肚，然后从冰箱里翻出一瓶新的。

泽村在他喝第三瓶啤酒的时候走进了房间，用着明显不赞同的眼神看着他。他用纸盘子抓起了两片披萨然后强行塞进了岩泉手里。“快吃。”

岩泉看到食物皱起了眉头，但还是不情不愿地照做了。

吃了第一口，他才意识到自己真的很饿。

“你得照顾好自己，岩泉。”泽村说。他靠在橱柜上，双臂交叉，脸色严峻。“这儿以外的人可不会为你做这些。”

“我知道，”岩泉嚼着披萨说道。“我还好。只是在适应。再过一个星期我就习惯了。”

“我不知道你是不是还能继续坚持一个星期，”泽村说。“你看起来不太好。”

“只是睡不着而已，”岩泉耸耸肩道。“就像刚刚我说的，我会习惯的。”

“如果这份工作对你来说太过了——”

“没有的事，”岩泉斩钉截铁地说。“我能做好。一切都很顺利。”

泽村打量着他，好像他并不十分相信这一点。但他还是点了点头。“好吧。如果你改变主意了，让我知道。我们会把你弄出去。”

岩泉知道他会在要求提前退出任务之前就死去，但他没把这话说出口。

“结很高兴你在这里，”泽村说。他的表情一下转变得神气活现。“她正在外面对真央说你有多棒。等你这份工作结束了，你可能想对她有更多了解。她是个很好的人。”

泽村比任何人都明白这一点。他从高中就认识道宫了。岩泉坚信他们两人之间有点秘密的关系，但是泽村一直否认。

“也许吧，”岩泉不置可否地说。

他把那片披萨剩下的部分也塞进嘴里，嚼碎面饼，然后又喝了一大口啤酒。

正当他要开始吃第二片披萨的时候，泽村问道：“那个组长怎么样？”

岩泉紧紧地抓住手中的披萨，他的手指在油脂中滑动。

鲜明的记忆在他的脑海中爆发，不锈钢、猩红的血液、扭曲的微笑。

岩泉把披萨放下。他已经一点都不饿了。“还不错，”他说：“他令人惊讶地热情。他给了我把枪，还有其他所有。显然他们都用同一种枪，从意大利进口的，这样他们就没必要从白鸟泽那买了。”

泽村的脸很平静。“他可真好。”他摇了摇头，伸出手抓住了岩泉的肩膀。“说真的。如果你有任何需要，让我知道。我是认真的。”

他注视着岩泉，直率而认真。

“好，”岩泉说。“谢谢，泽村。”

泽村点了点头，然后松开了手。“吃完你的东西，然后出来逛逛，”他说：“大家都很想见你。”

他走出了厨房，然后岩泉又一个人单独待着了。

他深吸了一口气，瞥了一眼披萨，没吃它，又去喝了一瓶啤酒。


	3. Chapter 3

泽村明显是在找死。

他带着岩泉下了楼，来到警察局附属的小牢房。一般来说，囚犯只在那里关押一两天，然后就会被送往监狱。他们在警察局待着的时长仅够调查人员彻底盘问他们。这个规则很少有例外。

现在这个绝对是例外。

那人靠着栏杆站着，双手蜷缩在铁栏上，额头压在栏杆之间的缝隙里。锐利、凶猛的眼睛如尖刀般刺入岩泉的身体，使他猛地停下了脚步。

“泽村，请告诉我你不是认真的。”

京谷露出牙齿咆哮起来。“叛徒。”他怒吼道，声音嘶哑而尖锐。

岩泉假装这个指控没有伤害到他，因为它不应该伤到他的。

然而他还是受伤了。

“我们终于有了足够的证据来逮捕京谷贤太郎，”泽村说。他听起来很自豪。岩泉认为警监疯了。“事实上，我们有了足够的证据判他终身监禁。”

岩泉看着仍然怒视着他的京谷。他的眼睛下移到京谷的手上。他的左手又少了一根半的手指。这种酷刑导致的残缺看起来让人十分不适。

京谷看到他在看。“我搞砸了，”他说，伸出余下的手指，“但至少我是忠诚的。”

泽村似乎对眼前的事情一点也不困扰。“抓住他的时机很凑巧。现在我们可以设一个和及川见面的局，问他谋杀案的事。我可以考虑用京谷的案子来换取他的合作，然后也许——”

“他会爆了你的头，”岩泉说：“如果你这么做，你就死定了，泽村。”

泽村的脸阴了下来。“我必须得做点 _什么_ 。我们必须阻止这些谋杀。及川必须开口。”

“他什么都不会告诉你，”岩泉说。“他从不和警察打交道。你知道的。”

“但是既然我们抓住了京谷，他……”

“他只会更加愤怒，”岩泉说。“如果你他妈珍惜自己的生命，你就紧紧闭上嘴，不要把京谷的名字告诉任何人。他是最好的成员之一。及川对失去他这事不会有什么好反应。”

说出这个名字依旧像被浓酸灼伤。

泽村思考了一会。他似乎在认真地对待岩泉的警告，这事真正性命攸关。“就算事情像你想的那样，不是青城干的，那及川难道不会在这件事上知道些什么吗？”

岩泉的目光投向了京谷，京谷兴致缺缺地注视着他们两人。他一定是在那间牢房里呆了好几天了，也许更久。如果他刚刚被抓，他现在还会像野兽一样在牢房里踱来踱去。

“我不知道，”岩泉说。“你永远都找不到答案。黑帮不和警察打交道。”

“就算不是他做的，事情一定也对他很有利。”泽村坚持道。“至少有一起是在青城境内发生的，而我很怀疑他是不是允许了让另一个组织在他的地盘上杀人，假如我们合作——”

“不，”岩泉直截了当地说。“如果他知道这些谋杀案，他会自己处理。这就是黑帮的做派。”

泽村盯了他很长时间，久到岩泉开始觉得不舒服。

终于，泽村说：“你已经不再是警察了。如果你和他进行对话——”

“ _不。_ ”

“你刚才说他不和警察打交道。你不是警察。”

“我更糟。比起杀你，他更愿意杀我，泽村。”

京谷发出了一点声音。也许是咆哮，也许是笑声。

“我很怀疑，”泽村说。他的语气变得冰冷。“你并没有真正告发他，不是吗？”

岩泉不喜欢泽村看他的眼神，但这是意料之中的。

岩泉背叛了所有人，包括泽村。

“你不明白。”

“是，”泽村说，“我不明白。但是我知道，如果我找到一个办法，任何可能的办法，来阻止更多的谋杀，那我就会做任何我必需做的。这就是一个好警察的做派，岩泉。这就是一个好 _人_ 的做派。”

“及川什么都不会告诉我。”

“你只需要让他承认他以某种方式参与其中，”泽村说。“如果你能做到，我就能把他带来问话，我们就能让他招供。”

“没什么可让他招供的。我对你说过这不是青城干的。”

“你甚至可以把京谷用作讨价还价的筹码，”泽村继续说，忽略了他。“使用你所需要的任何东西。我们必须做点什么，岩泉，在谋杀案再次发生之前。我知道你不想做，但拯救生命难道不值得你去这样做吗？”

“那我的生命呢？”岩泉说。“这就是我将要付出的代价。他宁愿杀了我也不愿看一眼我。”

“我想要是他真想让你死，他就会跟踪你到京都然后做了你。”泽村说。“我费了好大劲去找你，但我还是找到了。及川在日本的每个城市都有关系网。如果他想要你死，你早就死了。”

“即便那是真的，”岩泉说，尽管他一个字都不相信，“那也不代表他就会和我说话。最好的情况是及川对我说滚到一边去。”

“你低估了自己，岩泉。我记得你的报告。你曾经是他的右手。他信任你。”

“现在他不信任了。”

“你必须试一试。”

“他会 _杀_ 了我，泽村。”

“我会派我的一个警官和你一起去。”

“他也会杀了他们！”

“岩泉。”泽村把手放在岩泉的肩膀上，看着他，脸上的表情严肃又可靠。“我知道你经历了很多糟糕的事情，好吗？我知道，我也很抱歉。但我不会再要求你做那些事了。只是要你跟他谈谈。和他说些关于谋杀案的事情，即使只是说些他已知的事情。如果不起作用，也没关系。离开，回到京都，然后继续逃避你的问题。”

岩泉只是盯着他，“你不明白。”

“你说得对，我不明白。告诉我究竟发生了什么事，让你这么害怕见他。”

岩泉沉默了。

“这不可能仅仅是因为你是个告密者，因为最终你没有告发他。他知道这一点，因为如果你真的告诉了我们你所知道的一切，及川就会被关进监狱，青城就会被消灭。他知道你并没有出卖他，所以告诉我究竟有什么好怕的。”

岩泉咽了咽口水。他的眼睛飞快转向一边，那儿京谷正看着他，脸上带着刀锋般的笑容。

京谷也许并不知道所有的事，但是他肯定比泽村知道的多。

“他想让我死吗？”岩泉说道，眼神依旧集中在京谷身上。

铁丝网般的微笑是他唯一的回答。

“岩泉，”泽村说，“我只是——”

“好吧。”

“……什么？”

“我说好吧。”岩泉挣脱了泽村的手，往后退了几步。“我会去和他谈谈。我会去看看他是否知道这个案子的情况。我可能会在这么做的时候死掉，但你并不会为此担心，对吧？”

“岩泉，那不是——”

“麻烦闭嘴。我说了我会做的。你得到你想要的了。”他又看了眼京谷。“他会在杀了我之前至少给我一个开口讲话的机会对吧？”

京谷用他那受伤的手指敲击着铁栏杆，什么也没说。

岩泉转过身。“我今晚就去，”他说。“如果可以的话我明早会回来报告。如果我没来，就当我死了。”

“老天在上，岩泉， _等等_ 。”泽村抓住他的肩膀，把他拉了回来。“我并不是想让你就那样闯进去。我会给你装窃听器，然后派人跟你一起去。我不是想让你一个人做这件事。”

“很好，然而我就是会那么做。我一进门，他们就会把窃听器扯下来，而派一个警察一起来会让整个行程变得毫无意义。如果你想让一切有效，那我就得按照我自己的方法来做。”

“我待在这可真糟糕，”京谷刺耳地说道。“老大本来可以坐在后面亲眼看着我把你撕成碎片的。那应该会很有趣的。”

泽村厉声骂了他几句，然后指向了门口。“我们去我的办公室谈谈这件事，”他说。“如果你要做这个，你得用正确的方式。”

“对于一个已经得到了自己想要的东西的人来说，你表现得压力太大了。”岩泉说。“别担心，泽村。如果我被杀了，我不想你责怪自己。”

“闭嘴，你不会被杀的。”

泽村整天都在重复这句话，但是岩泉很肯定他错了。

他所见的一切、他所做的一切——及川没理由想让他继续活着。

他所经历过的一切——岩泉几乎没理由想让自己继续活着。

如果及川杀了他，也许他是在帮所有人的忙。

经过一个小时的商议，岩泉和泽村达成了共识：岩泉第二天会在田中龙之介警官的陪同下与及川谈话。泽村同意窃听器不是个好主意，但他依然坚持岩泉至少要在手机上下载一个录音APP，努力去录下他们的对话。即使没有成功，田中依旧会在那儿作为后备证人。如果及川透露出他对谋杀案有任何了解的话，那就有足够的证据对及川产生合理怀疑。

泽村坚持认为是青城干的，而岩泉也不再和他争论了。事实上，他完全停下了自己的反驳，仅简单地点头附和泽村的话，然后自己一个人在心中拟定计划。

岩泉答应了一切，还说他明天一早就会回到局里为任务做准备。

在岩泉做卧底之前，他说谎的技能非常糟糕。

幸运的是他已经提升了这项特殊技能。

在那天晚上十点，岩泉走下了出租车，抬头凝视着夜店。闪耀的霓虹灯和他记忆中如出一辙，上面的字是 _青叶城西_ 。

他心中的不安感逐渐转变为了恐慌。他在这里住了将近一年，但是再次看到这里在他心中产生的不是安抚心灵的怀旧之情，而是恶心。

他深吸了一口气，闻见了弥散的烟味，振作起精神，走向了夜店。

门口的保镖并不眼熟，而岩泉也只是稍稍松了一口气。他出示了身份证，支付了服务费，没被多看一眼就被招呼进去了。

这是最容易的部分。从这里开始一切都会变得更加困难。

夜店的活动正如火如荼。这地方闻起来像汗、像性、像酒。它从岩泉脑海深处勾起了曾经的回忆，那些最好还是埋葬了的回忆。

女孩们不一样了，但其他的一切都是一样的。她们在舞台上昂首阔步，在过道上翩然起舞，在舞台尽头的钢管上纵情旋转。演出开始，灯光暗淡，肉体光洁，为享受夜月花朝而来的男人们欣喜若狂。吧台靠着墙站在远处，被蓝色荧光灯照亮。观众的尖叫声如此熟悉，在震耳欲聋的音乐声中几乎无法听清。

这儿感觉就像家一样——足够让岩泉恨起自己。

他把包挎在肩膀上，绕过人群，走向舞台后方的建筑物深处。那儿有一扇简单的门，样式很好与墙壁融为一体，几乎辨认不出来。它看起来是木制的，但是岩泉知道那只是表象。它是厚钢板制成的，被嵌在墙里的密码键盘锁着。密码键盘被掩藏着，但是岩泉很容易就找到了它，他掀开盖子，看着下面的按键。他曾经知道进门的密码，但是他确信密码已经换了。即使没换，在没受邀请的情况下大摇大摆走进青城最隐秘的部分，只会让自己更快中枪。

他想，反正他今天晚上就要死了。没必要操之过急。

他按下蜂鸣器的按钮，走到一边，巧妙地站在一个安装在门口的摄像头拍不到他的角度。

他背靠着墙等待着，心快要跳到嗓子眼。

有一个女孩从幕布后溜了出来，好奇地瞥了他一眼，然后沿着走廊向更衣室走去。她身上除了高跟鞋和亮片，一无所有。

几分钟的时间沉重得好像一个世纪。然后门被拉开了，一个男人走了出来，一个岩泉很熟悉的男人，熟悉得让他胃里充满了恐惧。

他们互相盯着对方，然后男人认出了他，他的脸一瞬像是被野火点燃了。他瞪大了眼睛，紧握住拳头，然后下一秒岩泉就被猛地撞到了墙上，一只手死死地攥住了他的衬衫，然后对方咆哮出声：

“你在这儿干什么？”花卷说。他空着的那只手朝他枪的方向抽动了一下，但没去拿，只是越过肩膀迅速看了一眼。

另一个男人走进了走廊，这个人个子更高，肤色更深，但同样熟悉。

“我得和及川谈谈。”岩泉说。他试图让自己的声音听起来很平静，但舌尖上及川的名字尝起来如此陌生。

“去你妈的，”花卷唾弃道：“你以为你能随便走进这里然后——”

“我会告诉他的，”松川说。他看了看他们两人，在花卷震惊的表情中停了一会。“什么？你真的以为老大想让你不问一声就把他赶走、或者割断他的喉咙？”

花卷咬紧牙关，但没有反驳。他又低头看了一眼枪，然后把岩泉推向了铁门。“进去。我们不会呆在这儿，可能会有人看见。”

岩泉知道他的意思。他不希望四周有任何目击者，以防有人朝他脑袋开一枪。不管怎样，他走了进去，开始下楼梯。一共有二十四层台阶。他依然记得这个。

“就站在那儿，”花卷说，等他下到底时又推了他一把。“别动。”

岩泉照他说的做了，他别无选择。

“我马上就回来，”松川说，走过他们身边。“别杀他。”

花卷咕哝着回应了他，既没同意也没反对。

不过，他还是会听从，因为他不会蠢到不经及川同意就做任何事。

岩泉将指尖握进掌心，听天由命地等待着。

等松川回来的时候，岩泉要么会被判死刑，要么会和及川见面。

他并不完全确信两者不是同一样东西。

*****

两年前

*****

岩泉从警方的报告，和他卧底第一年期间认识的低端成员那儿听闻了青城的危险二人组。和及川一样，松川和花卷也备受尊崇。

不同之处在于，似乎人人都喜欢他们；甚至连一些警察也喜欢他们。

“他们太酷了！”日向曾经这么对他说，当时那个年轻的警察在一次交通抽查中碰巧遇到了他们。“我的意思是，我知道他们是罪犯，但他们人很好！而且超级有趣。他们给我讲了个袋鼠和花滑运动员的笑话，然后——”

这就是为什么泽村让他停了职，并且对他彻底教育了一番，告诉他对待黑帮成员要采取更审慎的态度。

尽管如此，日向并没有说错。那两个人相当友好。

他们也相当令人懊恼。

“我全押，”花卷边说边把一堆筹码推到桌子中央。他用纸牌扇了扇风，对着岩泉扬起眉毛。“你呢，阿一？”

他们学下了及川用名字直呼岩泉的习惯。经过了两个星期，他终于不会在每次听见他的名字的时候抽搐一下。

岩泉看了看他们俩，想了想。然后他把他的牌扔到桌子上，说：“加倍。”

花卷看向松川时表情毫无变化。“阿松？”

他们互相探究着对方，毫无表情。然后松川挑了一下眉，说：“你在虚张声势。我跟。”

当松川把筹码推到中间时，花卷戏剧性地叹息了一声。“该死。”

岩泉很困惑。他不知道松川是怎么看出来的。花卷没露出一丝端倪。

他们三个人坐在夜店中央的一张桌子边。夜店半小时前就关门了。他们坐在一片脏乱中间，这片脏乱会一直持续到早晨的清洁服务到来。

好吧，从生活的角度来说现在就是早晨。岩泉的睡眠生物钟已经彻底颠倒了，他现在基本上是夜行生物。

松川收下了他的筹码，整整齐齐地堆到一起，脸上带着得意的笑容。花卷在他旁边撅着嘴。“你是最坏的，阿松。”

松川哼了一声。“当然。给你，我借你些，但你得连本带利还给我。”

花卷抱怨着，很不高兴，但还是收下了筹码。

他们玩牌并不真正赌钱。似乎是松川在一家便利店花了500円买了这些筹码，只是为了寻乐子玩玩而已。岩泉被邀请参加他们的赌局，他同意了，虽然只要细想一下就知道他几乎肯定会输。桌子对面的两个人有着他所见过最好的扑克脸。

松川把这些牌收回成一堆，然后用经验老道的发牌人技巧开始洗牌。他轻轻敲了敲桌板的边缘以平整卡片，向前倾身开始发牌，然后停了下来，目光落在了岩泉的身后。

岩泉转过身查看，然后发现及川正把手插在裤子口袋里、向他们走来，他的坐姿更僵硬了。

他仍然穿着西装，虽然没有打领带、第一对纽扣也松开着。岩泉从来没见过他穿别的。他认为及川觉得自己有必要时刻保持形象。

所有的成员在做生意的时候都会这么穿，但现在，夜店下班后，松川和花卷都换上了休闲的衣服。这里并没有什么人需要他们留下深刻印象。

“玩牌却不叫上我？”及川笑着问道，在桌边停了下来。“真过分。我能加入吗？”

“不行。”

他们异口同声地说了同一个词，松川和花卷的声音完美地融合在了一起。

岩泉对这种意料之外的拒绝稍微有点惊讶。那两个人对及川的态度似乎相当随便，但他依然是他们的老大，而且他依旧很危险。他搞不懂他们怎么能如此放松而不拘礼节的和他说话。

话说回来，自从及川接手了青城，他们就一直在为他工作。岩泉猜想他们一定已经超越了工作上关系，进入了一种类似友谊的关系。

及川眯起眼睛看着他们。“为什么不行？”

“你出千。”花卷直截了当地说。

“才不会呢。”及川说道。尽管没有受邀请，他还是拉开岩泉身边的椅子坐了下来。“如果我比你厉害，我也没办法，阿卷。我从不出千。”

“不，你会出。”松川说。

及川的嘴扭向一边。看起来几乎像是在噘嘴。“你们两个都是混球。”他靠近了岩泉。“你不认为我会出千，对吧，阿一？”

岩泉让自己平静地坐着，而不是向后退缩。“是的，及川先生。”

“介意我加入你们的赌局吗？”及川笑着说。

“当然不介意，及川先生。”

“不公平！”花卷拍着桌子说。“他当然会同意。他可能现在还觉得你会在他床上杀了他呢！”

及川向他皱起眉头，然后向身边瞥了一眼。

岩泉不确定自己脸上是什么表情，但是很明显他表情里有什么证实了花卷的说法。

“别担心，阿一，”及川说。他用胳膊肘撑着岩泉的椅背，靠近了些。“我从来没有在别人睡觉的时候杀了对方，一次也没有。如果我决定杀了你，肯定不会在你床上杀。”他歪着头补充道：“而且，我不打算这么做，除非你要逼我。我有点喜欢你，阿一。你冷淡得很迷人。”

他伸手去摸岩泉的头发。

岩泉没料想到他会这么做。如果他有料想到，他可能会乖乖坐着，让及川摸。

然而现实是，这个动作让他吃了一惊，他把及川的手打开了。

他一下僵住了，惊恐地意识到他刚刚做了什么。

及川收回了手，他脸上的微笑没有任何恶意。岩泉几乎没注意到桌子对面花卷的笑声。

“过分，阿一，”及川说：“我只是想看看你的头发是不是像看起来那么扎手。”他咧开嘴笑了一会儿，然后转向了松川。“加我一个，阿松。”

松川翻了翻白眼，不过顺从地把牌发给了他们四个人。

岩泉从桌上拿起他那堆牌，但他没法集中在牌上。他的眼睛不停地转向旁边，看着及川边研究自己的牌、边轻咬着下嘴唇。

及川转了转头，看到了岩泉的眼神。他快速地向他眨眨眼，然后往桌子中间扔了两张牌。

岩泉模仿着他，随便出了两张牌，因为他仍然不知道自己被发了什么牌。

及川显然不符合他给岩泉的第一印象，但他似乎也并不完全和第二个相同。

及川彻是一种完全不同的存在，而为了完成他的任务，岩泉必须搞清楚他究竟是什么。


	4. Chapter 4

松川走在岩泉的右侧，距离近到衣袖相擦。他的眼睛虽然半睁着，但眼神锐利，每走一步都会刺向岩泉。他回来的时候什么都没说，但他把岩泉赶向了更深处、而非向他开枪这个事实，很好地说明了究竟发生了什么。

在松川回来之前，花卷已经把岩泉推到墙上搜了身。他的动作毫不温柔，岩泉的脊椎因为被撞到水泥墙上十分疼痛。很幸运他一点也没考虑过泽村那个带窃听器的想法，因为他十分有可能会被用窃听器活活勒死。

花卷走在他们前面几步远的地方，把手机贴在耳边，他说话的声音很小，岩泉一个字都听不清。岩泉的手机依旧在他的口袋里。他被允许留着它，因为这地方手机一点儿用都没有。建造在地下的楼层会屏蔽所有的外界信号。这里唯一能使用的网络是由青城建立和维护的内网。

这是一项安全措施，一项过去岩泉很欣赏的措施。

现在这比什么都麻烦。

他们要去的地方并不是秘密。岩泉已经有一两年没见过这些蜿蜒曲折的走廊了，但他把所有要转弯的地方都记得非常清楚。这对他而言毫无神秘之处，然而在花卷带着他们又下了一段楼梯、敲响了最远处的那扇门时，他的心脏依然紧张地怦怦直跳。

岩泉不由自主地抬头看了眼固定在天花板上的安全摄像头。他感觉到了那东西背后的视线，而他握紧了拳头，抑制着战栗。

他有可能正走向自己的死刑；或者说，几乎。考虑到两年前发生的事，如果他将要为自己的行为付出血的代价，他一点也不惊讶。

他到这里来的打算实在是蠢透了。当他做出这个决定的时候他就知道这一点。而更蠢的是，他还告诉泽村他会等到明天，这样在警察发现岩泉失踪后，他们就会因为太迟了而无能为力。

不过，这并不代表他们真的会为这件事做些什么。岩泉同样背叛了他们。泽村是个好人，但他要是听说岩泉下毒把自己毒死了，他可能还会感受到一丝宽慰。影山对他的反应显示了如今警方对岩泉的立场。过去，影山一直对他十分敬畏，甚至显得有些可爱。

而现在影山看他的眼神好像在看一块鞋底泥，岩泉并不能把这怪罪在他身上。

花卷挂断了电话，在墙上的面板上输入了密码，然后推开了门。他站到了一边，向松川点点头，松川紧紧地抓住岩泉的胳臂，带着他向前走去。

办公室如他记忆中那样整齐有序。房间的一边排列着书架。另一边挂着照片和绘画，艺术地布置在一扇岩泉曾出入过好几次的门周边。一张巨大的圆形地毯将水泥地面变得柔软，上面放着一张大而结实的办公桌。办公桌后面，胳膊肘支在书桌上、下巴搁在交叉的手指上坐着的，是及川彻，青城组的头目。

松川的手重重按在岩泉的肩膀上。“跪下。”

“没必要的，阿松。”及川说。他的声音像一道冰冷的电流穿过岩泉的血液，让他骨子里发颤。他面无表情，甚至稍显愉快。如果岩泉没这么熟悉这个面具，他甚至会感觉到安心。

“请坐，”及川说，歪着头发出邀请。

松川的手放了下来。岩泉瞥了一眼，发现松川和花卷都正盯着他看。

岩泉慢慢地向前走了几步，他的脚步落在长绒地毯上接近无声。他坐在椅子边上，面对着及川。椅子的高度离地面很近，使得及川能很好地俯视他。

“我一直认为，”及川说，“在这么多年过去后，已经没有什么事能再让我感到惊讶了。”他笑了，冰冷而犀利。“然而你还是来了。”

岩泉被这种掠食性的目光定住了身体，但他没移开目光。及川喜欢在他说话的时候能被对方直视着。他说过，如果他能看着别人的眼睛，就能更容易地察觉到对方的谎言。

及川说过许多事情，而其中绝大部分岩泉都记得。

及川轻慢地挥挥手，眼睛仍然盯着岩泉。“给我们一分钟。结束后我会叫你们。”

犹豫了一会儿后，花卷说道：“你确定吗，老大？”

及川哼了一声：“我很确定。”

身后传来了一阵动静。花卷走近一步，把岩泉的包放在及川桌子的一角。“他随身带着这个。看起来像是警察的东西。”

及川扬起眉毛，岩泉强迫自己不要坐立不安。

“谢谢，阿卷。”

花卷点了点头，最后看了眼岩泉，然后和松川一起消失在走廊里。他关上了门，听起来好像合上了沉重的棺材板。

“岩泉一。”

岩泉没有动，也没有回应。

“那是你的名字，是不是？”及川说。他依然在交叉的手指之上探究着岩泉，他的头发垂下来遮住了一只眼睛。“你的 _真_ 名？”

“是。”

及川的嘴角抽动了一下。他看上去几乎被逗乐了，而这很不妙。“那么，至少你只说了一半的谎言。我一直觉得渡边这个名字和你并不相衬。看来我的直觉比我想象的还要好。”

岩泉什么都没说。如果他说错了话，他就死定了。他仍然没指望自己能活着走出这儿，但他也不会把自己的命运推向更致命的境地。

及川似乎看出了他的想法。过去这项技能显得很神奇，而现在则变得十分可怕。“你刚走进那扇门的时候我就该杀了你。”他说得很随意，让岩泉的脉搏突突直跳。“不，那简直给你的荣誉，而且那会毁了地毯。你一出现我就应该让阿卷杀了你。”他向后靠在椅子上，双臂放在两边，好像坐在王座上。“我没这么做只有一个原因，我想你知道那是什么。”

岩泉点了下头。“是。”

“如果你来这里是因为你觉得我欠你什么，”及川说，“那现在我们扯平了。别以为我之前欠了你一个人情你就抓住我的把柄了。”

“人情”这词说得轻描淡写。如果岩泉不是这么紧张的话，他肯定会很火大。

“我不认为你欠我什么，”岩泉说。与及川丝滑的男高音相比，他的声音低沉而沙哑。“这不是我来这里的原因。”

“哦？”及川交叉着双臂，笑容近乎自得。他的眼睛里闪过了一种截然不同的兴趣。“那你为什么来这里，阿一？”

听见他用这种冷冰冰的语气说出自己的名字，岩泉彻底僵住了。他打了个寒战，尽可能平静地说：“警察要来找你麻烦。”

及川眨了眨眼，脸上闪过一丝惊讶。然后他咧开嘴笑了起来，像剃刀一样锋利。“拜托，阿一，”他说，仍然笑着。“警察一直在找我麻烦。”

岩泉摇了摇头。及川当然不会认真对待这件事。他一直以为自己不可战胜。

“我不是在开玩笑，”岩泉带着一丝咆哮说：“那些屠杀都发生在你的地盘。很明显是黑帮干的。泽村会嫁祸给青城，然后把你关起来。”

及川的眉毛拉了下来。“什么屠杀？”

岩泉向他的包点了点头。

及川看着他又思考了一会，然后伸手去拿包。他把泽村送到岩泉在京都的家里的文件都拿了出来——这些文件本应仅供警方翻阅。

及川翻开了第一个，看着里面的照片。当他眼神掠过鲜血、凝血和死去的孩子时，表情并没有变化。在他面对如此悲剧时，岩泉并没有从他身上感受到任何来自深处的痛苦。除了无关紧要的猜测以外，什么也没有。

他并不是一个空壳。及川有情绪，但它们沉默而罕见。大多数时候，他的行为举止都是捏造出来的，就像一个精心制作的万圣节面具。那是经过精心练习、足以让人信以为真的，但岩泉很久以前就已经学会了如何区分面具和真实。

及川对这些谋杀案没有假装出任何愤怒、悲伤或遗憾之类的情绪。当他抬头看着岩泉的时候，脸上只有一片空白。“我不知道有这些事。”

他也许是在说谎。及川很擅长他的工作。他知道在他的地盘里发生的一切。青城一直将他们的地盘管理得很好。他们知道发生的任何事，知道是何时发生的，也知道发生的理由。

如果相信及川对两个月内发生的两起残忍、血腥的谋杀案一无所知，那将非常愚蠢。

虽然很愚蠢，但是岩泉还是相信了他。

“警方没有把这件事公诸于众，”岩泉说，同时及川又翻看了一遍照片。“他们认为公众会有不良反应。”

“看来警察时不时也会做些正确的事情。”及川挑出了一张照片，拿出来转向岩泉。这是一张特写，一个八岁孩子的后脑勺被轰出了一个洞。“用的是什么枪？”

岩泉相当确定及川已经知道答案。“点四五。”

及川把照片重新按顺序排好，合上了文件。“我不杀孩子。”

“我知道。”

“你认为是我干的吗，阿一？你认为我会因为一点个人恩怨就派人杀光他全家？”

“不，”他说：“我不认为。”

“那你为什么在这儿？”

“我已经告诉过你了。警方确信你有责任，他们会不惜一切代价来证明这一点。”

“即使我没有。”

岩泉耸了耸肩，“即使你没有。”

“很高兴知道这件事，”及川说。他又向前倾身坐着，双手交叉放在下巴下面。他的眼神锐利。“但是我再问你一次。你为什么在这里，阿一？”

房间里突然变得空气稀薄。岩泉迎着他的目光，尽管那目光好像直接烧穿了他。“泽村把我拉回东京，因为他认为我会帮他扳倒青城。他打算派我明天来和你谈话，看我能不能得到什么信息，好让他把这些杀戮算到你头上。”

及川扬起了眉毛。

“我已经知道不是你干的，”岩泉回答了这个无声的问题。“他对这个案子实在太过执着，听不进我的话。我想可能你知道是谁干的，这样我就可以把泽村推往正确的方向。”

“所以基本上你是来这里获取情报的。”

“不。我是来阻止另一起谋杀案发生的。”

“那么，警察是又接纳你了吗？”

岩泉嗤笑了一声。“我已经不再适合执法了。但这并不意味着我会在自己能做些什么的时候却袖手旁观、眼睁睁看着孩子们被杀。”

“真高尚，”及川弯曲着嘴唇说道。“你一点也没变，不是吗，阿一？”他的语气有点熟悉，有点嘲弄。

“你知道任何有用的情报吗？”岩泉说。及川仍然盯着他，让他开始感到不安。

及川从椅子上站起身。他慢慢向岩泉走去，步伐流畅，好似一个捕食者。他靠在桌子上，距离岩泉仅一臂之遥。及川的手指缓慢地解开了他的西装外套，然后拉起左边的衣襟，露出夹在他胳膊下的枪。

“我带着哪种枪，阿一？”

岩泉甚至不用看就能回答这个问题。“9毫米。”

“我的人都带哪种枪？”

“9毫米。”

“青城不使用点四五，”及川说。他松开了外套让它滑了下去盖住了枪，但即使现在看不见武器了，及川看起来也同样致命。“如果我看见我的人拿着一把点四五，我会用那把枪揍他。我们的格调比那要高。这里不是美国。”

岩泉清楚地知道及川心中的想法，但是他没有说出来。

“如果泽村和他那些愚蠢的卒子们想要解决这个案子，那他们就要另谋出路。你很清楚那些枪是从哪里来的，阿一。”

“我知道。”

“你让警察调查他们了吗？”

“没有。”

及川点点头。“很好。”他从桌子上起身，然后绕回了桌子对面。“这意味着警察不会妨碍我，我可以自己处理。”

岩泉皱起了眉头。“你什么意思？”

“这些家庭是我的两个手下的，”及川说。他把椅子向前挪了挪，开始在桌角上的笔记本电脑上打字。“他们处于组织的底层，但他们仍然是青城的一员。就算他们不是，没有我的允许，没人会在我的地盘上流血。某些人死定了。”

这些话语背后并没有什么温度。只有冷酷和实事求是，使得这些话更加可怖。

“如果你和警方合作，”岩泉说：“他们会找到凶手并处理整件事。如果你能证明不是你干的，你就——”

“我不需要向他们证明什么。这不是他们的战斗。这是我的战斗。”

岩泉只是盯着他。他没想到会发生这种事。他只是想确认青城不是凶手，或许还想得到足够的证据去说服泽村。

他无意煽动组与组之间的血海深仇。

“及川，听着，”他说。说出这个他逃避了好几年的名字依然感觉很怪异。“如果你投身进其中，只会有更多杀戮。警察已经盯上你了。他们已经……”

_他们已经抓住了京谷。_

他不确定及川是否知道京谷现在在哪里，但如果他不知道，岩泉不是那个会告诉他的人。

及川的手指停下了。没有了急促的打字声，整个房间出奇地安静。那双锐利的眼睛又一次盯着他，直直刺穿了他的身体。“你为什么要回东京？”

这个问题早已被问过好几次了。岩泉在静止的空气中感受到了那个问题的重量。他是来帮助泽村的，但那并不是真正的答案。他现在实际上并没有在帮助警监。“为了阻止更多孩子被杀害。”

“而要做到这件事，最好的办法，”及川说：“就是找出是谁干的。你知道警察要花多长时间才能做到这件事吗，阿一。他们要追着自己的尾巴绕好几个月，才会确定不是青城干的。”

岩泉相当清楚这一点。

“你知道我会找出是谁干的，”及川说：“你知道我会处理这件事。”

在岩泉耳中，自己的心跳声如此响亮。

“如果你真想阻止杀戮，那么你就该来帮助我。”及川的脸上不带有感情，但他的眼睛里闪烁着熊熊火焰。“你很擅长这种事情，阿一。毕竟你调查了我很多年。你还活着这一事实证明了你的能力。”

这个评价很伤人，岩泉几乎缩了一下。

黑帮活动是他的专长领域。在他第一次执行卧底任务之前，他已经研究了他们数年，而那之后更是提升了他已经非常丰富的知识量。在遇到及川之前，他已经在黑帮中生活了一整年，而那之后，他更是被拉进了更深处。

这绝对是岩泉该接手的案子。

这是个他永远都不能再为之努力的案子，因为他再也不能做警察了。

不管有没有他的帮助，及川都会找出罪魁祸首，他知道。从表面来看，及川似乎是用鲜血和暴力夺取了青城的控制权。许多人仍然认为这就是真相。从某种程度上说，这是真的，但他能做到这些的唯一原因，是他敏锐的智慧。

及川凶猛，无情，还有一点残忍，但他身上最可怕的东西，是他的智慧。

“当你找到他们以后呢，会发生什么？”岩泉问道。他并没有问及川是否能找得到。及川就算是一个人要找到他们也并不十分困难，但如果岩泉也参与进去了，也许他就要淌过血海。

及川的脸依旧很平静，“我会杀了他们。”

岩泉的内脏扭曲了。

“如果泽村找到了他们，”及川说，“而且他真的想办法抓住了他们，他们会在监狱里待个几年，然后被处决。这是假设他们会被判死刑的情况。而大多数杀人犯只是在一间干净整洁的牢房里，与稳定的一日三餐一起度过余生。这确实是惩罚，但监狱里也有黑帮。他们的生活还会继续，他们仍然可以发布命令，从里面给出指示。这是你想要的吗，阿一？”

岩泉没有回答。他知道及川在想什么，他很害怕他没法说出拒绝。

及川再次拿起文件。他把照片扔在桌子上，摊开来，血腥的场景重叠在一起。岩泉不想看，但他控制不住自己。

“那不会阻止这一切。”及川说，把照片推近他。“在泽村追逐着幽灵的时候会有更多的人死去。即使他找到了凶手这也不会真正停止。余下的人依旧会接受他们的命令，从停下来的地方继续。除非他们死了，否则不会停止。我有责任处理这件事，因为他们在我的地盘上杀人。现在这是我的问题了，而我打算解决它。你是和我一起呢，还是跑回泽村那里去帮他扳倒青城？”

“如果我想毁了青城，”岩泉说，“我两年前就可以做到。”

他们之间的紧张一瞬加剧了。空气中好像有电光四溅，岩泉感觉他们之间随时会划过一道闪电。

“我知道，”及川说。“这就是为什么我没去京都杀你。”

岩泉退缩了。

在过去的两年里，他一直告诉自己他是安全的，他躲藏得很好，及川找不到他。

他还是太蠢了。

及川当然会知道他在哪里。

“你是要和我一起呢，”及川重复道，“还是拒绝？”

“如果我拒绝了，”岩泉说，“你会让我走出这里吗？”

及川的微笑宛若刀锋。“当然会。阿松会把你安全地送出去。不过，如果我再见到你，你就不会有这么幸运了。”

岩泉相信了他，但并没有感到很大的解脱。他完全可以脱离如今的处境，回到他在京都的生活中去。如果他拒绝继续帮助泽村，警监就不会再来烦他了。之前及川就没有费心思追杀他，之后他也不太可能会这么做。

岩泉可以回到京都，然后一切都会好起来。

这并不是他的问题。这并不是他必须参与的事情。

他的目光落在照片上，落在十几个不同的头颅后面的弹孔上。

这并不是他的问题，但他不能就这样一走了之。他必须得做点什么，而和帮助泽村只会让他的努力被白白浪费。

他意识到，当他现身在夜店、打算见及川的时候，他就已经做出了自己的决定。

“我和你一起。”

及川的表情并没有立即改变。也许他在等待着，看岩泉是不是有什么要补充的，或是说自己只是在开玩笑。

那句声明在空气中回荡着，终于及川的脸上缓缓露出了一抹微笑。

“高明的决定，”他说道，声音里包裹着虚伪的甜蜜和沾沾自喜的满足。“欢迎回家，阿一。”

*********

**两年前**

*********

“欢迎回家，阿一。”

一般情况下，岩泉不会被这个声音吓到。他很少被什么东西吓到。但是在他已经神经高度紧张的当下，这让他猛地缩了一下，手不自觉地伸向后腰去找一把不存在的枪。他迅速放下了手指，而假如及川刚刚有注意到他紧张的动作，他也没有提起。

及川靠在吧台上，露出一个笑容。“你有点神经质。出什么问题了吗？”

岩泉松了口气，命令自己冷静下来。他的心脏在胸腔里怦怦直跳，静脉依旧因为和刚刚的惊吓并没有什么关系的肾上腺素而刺痛。

那时是下午三点左右，这意味着夜店依旧是关闭的。等到那天晚上它才会开门营业。岩泉穿过刚打扫过的地板，走近吧台，及川正在那后面等着。

“你在这儿干什么？”岩泉说。 他滑到凳子上，装出若无其事的样子。 他不需要及川知道他现在压力究竟有多大。

“显然，是在等你。”及川说。他伸手到吧台下面拿起一瓶清酒，然后把它倒进一对玻璃杯里。“交易怎么样？”

岩泉一口灌进酒液，闭上眼睛，享受着喉咙后面的灼烧。

几个小时前，他被派去执行他第一个单人任务，从那时开始他一直处于紧张状态。并不是说及川派给了他一个困难的任务。事实上，岩泉相当肯定他被故意安排了一些简单的任务。及川在把更重要的任务交给岩泉之前，需要对他有所了解。

他所要做的就是把一个包裹送到城市另一边及川的合作者那里。

问题是那个包裹，里面有一公斤可卡因。

岩泉把一只手伸进口袋，掏出了他收到的一沓日元。 他把钱放在他们中间的柜台上，看着及川轻轻把钱点了一遍。

“一切都很顺利，”岩泉说，“没有问题。”

及川从钞票顶上抽了几张，推给了岩泉。“这是你的份。”

岩泉毫无怨言地接过它，放回口袋里。他现在考虑的不是钱的问题。他正忙着思考自己是怎么带着足够他被判无期徒刑的毒品穿过半个城市的。

当然，事情不会发展到那个地步。即使他被抓住了，一旦他的身份被确认，他也会被释放。毕竟他是个警察。如果他不得不犯一些小罪来收集青城高层有价值的情报，那么他会做任何必要的事情。

但这并没有阻止他在整个过程中精神滑落到恐慌发作的边缘。

“一切听起来都很棒，” 及川说。他把自己的杯子向后倾斜，吞咽着酒液时喉咙上下起伏。他伸手去拿瓶子，又给他们倒了一轮。“而不太棒的是，”他说：“你一交完货我就接到了电话。”

岩泉的手正伸向杯子。他让手落在自己的膝盖上，他的神经因焦虑的电流嗡嗡作响。“你什么意思？”

及川又喝了一杯，然后把手肘撑在柜台上，扬起了眉毛。 他的眼神令人不安。“你走了后买家给我打了电话。他称了下包裹的重量，结果发现不够。”

岩泉的嘴巴干了，残留在他舌头上的酒精味让他想吐。“什么？”

“我们认识的时间并不长，”及川说。“还不到一个月，不是吗？不过，我还是认为我可以信任你，阿一。”

岩泉试图说话，但是当他张开嘴的时候，什么都没说出来。

及川认为岩泉偷了他的东西。

岩泉就要死了。

及川的手向他伸过来，岩泉退缩了。而及川只是拿起他没有碰的酒杯，把它喝干了。

岩泉咽了一口唾沫，从嗓子里挤出沙哑的声音。 “及川先生，我没有……我不会偷你的东西。我发誓我什么都没拿。我确实递交了你给我的东西。”

“我向你展示过假如有人背叛我时会发生什么。”及川说： “需要我再提醒你一次吗？”

岩泉回想起他第二次见到及川时的场景，当时他被强迫坐在京谷用残酷所展现的痛苦、折磨和鲜血之间。

“不用。”他的声音很紧张，“我记得。”

及川凝视着他，表情不变。

然后他开始大笑。

伴随着及川半倒在吧台上的笑声，岩泉渐渐放松了表情。

“你看起来快要吓屎了！”及川边笑边说：“我有那么吓人吗，阿一？”

岩泉的心脏仍然以不正常的速度在他的胸膛里狂跳着。“你他妈刚刚是在耍我吗？”

及川凝视着他，眼睛里闪烁着快活。他的笑容已经足够回答了。

“你他妈是个大混球。”岩泉说。他没来得及阻止自己这些话就脱口而出。

他本以为及川会因为这种不尊重而责备他，可他只是再次笑了起来。

“你真该看看你刚才的脸，”及川说，他不得不喘口气才能说话。“超级好笑。我应该拍张照片的。”

“妈的。”岩泉把胳膊肘支在吧台上，额头抵着手掌。他现在只有二十八岁，而他快要心脏病发作了。

及川把手伸过吧台，拍了拍他的肩膀。“别因为这个烦心。我对每个人都做过。金田一还哭了一会儿。”

这并没有让岩泉感觉好一点。

“你做得很好，” 及川说。“让我们庆祝一下。” 他再次把手伸向柜台下面，岩泉以为他是在挑另一种酒。

然而并不是，他拿起了一个玻璃盘。他端出它的样子好像厨师端出他最好的菜肴。

“货确实少了一点点，”及川说，“但那是因为我在给你之前剃掉了一些。”

岩泉盯着盘子。他的焦虑感本不应该激增的——考虑到他刚刚在身上带的东西远比盘子上的那一点点粉末要多，但是他有一种很不好的预感，他知道接下来要发生什么。

盘子的边上有一个剃须刀片和一对切成半根的吸管。及川用手指捏住刀片边缘，把可卡因刮成了两道。他做这事时动作很熟练。

“给，” 及川说。他捡起一根吸管，递给岩泉。 “随便选。”

岩泉没动。如果之前他是在紧张的话，那现在他正处于焦虑症发作的边缘。

他一直知道这事可能会发生，尤其是在他的卧底任务被计划为渗透青城之后。

城市里有四个大型的黑帮组织，每个组都有他们自己的特色。白鸟泽是这个国家里最大的军火商。枭谷掌握着东京每一个大型赌场。音驹，在日本的每一个大城市里都有法律关系，情报交易是他们的专长。

而青城，靠贩卖毒品发了财。他们一直有大量的货品进出城市。警察知道正在发生的一切，但却无法阻止。

“不用了，”岩泉说。 “我不是很喜欢这个。无论如何谢谢你。”

及川歪着头问：“你以前试过吗？”

也许现在撒谎才是最好的。如果他想为青城工作、一生中却从未尝试过硬性毒品，这是相当不可信的。

如果他试着假装自己以前吸过，然而他完全缺乏经验，那就更不可信了。

“没有，我，呃……没有。”

及川笑了。“我不经常吸。这对生意不好。你知道，毒品会腐蚀你的脑子。”

他又拿起了刀片，岩泉不知道及川是不是要打算放过他。

他只是简单地把其中一行切成两半，然后把多出来的加到另一行里。

“慢慢来，”及川说：“偶尔吸一点并没有什么坏处。只有当某人吸得太多时，这才会成为问题。”

他拉直了那条线，然后把剃须刀片放到了一边。他弯下腰，把吸管压进鼻子里，然后把那一粗条可卡因都吸了进去。

及川仰起头嗅了嗅。一层淡淡的白色粉末粘在他的右鼻孔上，他用手背把它擦掉了。他又吸了吸鼻子，咽了咽唾沫，然后对着岩泉咧嘴笑了笑。

“这是好货，”他说：“我保证。”

那不是岩泉所担心的。

及川丢掉了他手里的吸管，伸手去拿另一根，递给了岩泉。 “试试吧。这量少得你几乎什么都感觉不到。”

岩泉低头盯着盘子。就算只有半条，也比他想尝试的量多得多。

他并不想吸这个。

他实际上很害怕吸这个。

但考虑到当时的情况，他觉得自己已别无选择。

岩泉拿起了吸管。


	5. Chapter 5

岩泉没有睡觉。

他坐在他过去的那张床边上，盯着墙壁，神经紧绷得几乎在他皮肤下面颤抖。

几个小时后，他开始在房间里踱步，试图消耗掉一些躁动的精力。他踱过去、转身、再踱回来，期间拒绝仔细查看这里的任何东西。这里的一切都太熟悉了。假如他允许自己去细想，他不相信自己能抑制得住怀旧之情。

他在那个房间里住了将近一年。当松川把他送到那儿并把他锁在里面让过夜的时候，岩泉猜想里面的一切都会和他上次见到它时有所不同。

然而他错了。一切都还是老样子。

放在床上的是同一个凹凸不平的枕头，铺在地上的是同一面毛绒地毯，岩泉的旧衣服依然挂在衣柜里。

他不愿意承认他在这儿的感觉仿佛回到了家，所以他没有承认。他不停地踱步，强迫自己的思绪游移到其他地方。

青城所有的高级干部都在夜店的地下一层有住处。他们还在城市的不同地区有自己的公寓，不过大多是为了装门面，而地下是他们最常睡觉的地方。及川甚至选择在大多数时间都住在那里，受到东京最精密的安保系统的保护。

及川很看重自己的安全。他认为这仅次于整个青城的安全。在过去，他信任地将自己的安全交到岩泉手里。曾经，他用一切信任着岩泉。

岩泉踩着脚后跟转了一圈，强迫自己去思考别的事情。如果他要做这件事，他不可能再用两年前的心态去做了。他现在全都明白了。他明白了自己究竟犯了什么错误。

他不能再犯同样的错误了。

第二天早上的某个时候，钢制门上的锁发出咔哒的响声。岩泉从床上爬起来前正脸朝下躺着，他在想能不能用床单把自己吊死在天花板上。

这事也许比他接下来要处理的任何事都容易。

情况本来可以更糟。站在门背后的那个人是矢巾。

其他人看起来都差不多，但是矢巾却变了。他的头发更长了，直直地垂到他下颌线上。他看起来更成熟了，但是岩泉认为这可能不是因为发型的影响。矢巾现在年龄大了些。他看起来比岩泉记忆中的更加成熟。

他看起来也像是有整整一个星期没睡觉了。

“岩泉先生。”矢巾说着，边用疲惫的眼睛打量着他。

看来整个组都知道了岩泉的真实姓名。他不知道在他失踪了多久以后，他们才得知他与东京警方的关系。

“矢巾，”岩泉说：“很高兴见到你。”

矢巾皱了皱眉头，但什么也没说。他穿着漂亮的衣服，但他没穿外套。双肩枪套内的两把枪清晰可见，就像裸露的骨架。两年前，看到枪并不会让岩泉感到困扰。

但现在黑帮有了一个很好的要他去死的理由，他就感觉没那么舒服了。

“你应该穿得更好些。”矢巾说。“我们一会要开会。”

“我没有带任何衣服。”岩泉说：“我没想到自己会被关在这里。”

矢巾对此并不感冒。“你有机会离开，而你选择了留下来。及川先生派了人去你的酒店房间取回你的东西。在那之前，我相信衣橱里应该有你合适穿的东西。”

岩泉不知道及川告诉了其他人多少。很明显，是所有。

前一天晚上，在他决定和青城合作之后，及川给了他一部电话，命令他给泽村警监打电话。他们都知道，如果岩泉消失得无影无踪，泽村会准确地知道他去了哪里，而他不找到他是不会罢休的。

及川告诉了岩泉该说些什么，而其中的大部分他都照做了。

泽村对这个消息并不高兴。他愤怒地吼了很多句，使得及川得意地笑了起来。

“对不起，泽村，”当对话快结束、警监停下来喘口气时，岩泉说道：“我希望这个案子能够得到解决，但专注于青城并不是解决问题的方法。我告诉过你这不是他们的风格。不是及川干的。”

“别让他给你洗脑，”泽村说。他的声音低沉而坚韧。“别再一次中了他的圈套。”

岩泉有种疯狂的想笑的冲动。然而他忍住了，他清楚地意识到及川的眼睛正盯着他，然后说道：“别担心，泽村。一旦你陷到了这么深，你也没法陷得更深了。”

然后他挂断了电话，并刻意不去看及川。他感觉自己在未来也许会做很多类似的事。直视他会很危险。

他甩开了这些想法，重新把注意力集中矢巾身上。

“我不会换衣服，”他说。“我不是青城的一份子。我穿什么并不重要。”

矢巾看着他思考着。他看起来既不惊讶也不恼怒，也没有其他任何表情。他脸上完全平静，岩泉想知道在过去的两年里究竟发生了什么让他变成那样。

“那好吧，”矢巾说，“穿上鞋，跟我来。”

岩泉不需要任何人来给他领路。他很清楚他们要去哪里。尽管如此，他还是跟在矢巾几步后面，看着他们走过的每一扇门。

他仍然记得每扇门背后是都什么。什么都没有改变。

矢巾带着他一路穿过大厅，回到楼梯口，在一扇和其他钢制门一模一样的门外面停了下来。他在键盘上输入了密码，尽管岩泉试图看清那些数字，但是矢巾转过身挡住了他的视线。“哔”的一声，矢巾推开门，然后挥挥手让岩泉进去。

门后面是一间会议室，岩泉去过的次数多得数不清。

过去在他每次走进去时，都会受到相当热烈的欢迎。

那些面无表情的人们全都把脸转向了他。没有一个人因为他的到来而显得高兴，但也没有一个人显得惊讶。很显然，及川已经告诉他们他回来了。

“进来吧，别害羞。”及川坐在桌尾他自己的位置上。他张开双臂以示欢迎，但是岩泉看到了他苦涩扭曲的笑容。他身边的位置是空的。

那里过去一直是岩泉的位置。在他还在青城的时候，他都坐在及川的右手边。

矢巾掠过岩泉，坐到了及川身边那个空位上。他旁边的另一个位置也是空的，岩泉认为那是京谷的位置。

桌子的这一头还有一张空椅子，岩泉坐在了那儿。每个人都在看着他。他知道，但他没看他们任何一人。

“好吧，那么。”及川拍了拍手，吸引了所有人的注意。“既然现在大家都了解情况了，我们需要制定一个计划。有什么想法吗？”

岩泉倒在椅子上，交叉着双臂。他向左边飞快地瞥了一眼，意识到金田一就坐在他旁边，接着迅速看回桌面。

他不认为自己能忍受金田一现在看他的眼神。是金田一把岩泉带进了这个圈子。他非常信任岩泉，把他介绍给及川，推荐他成为青城的一名高级干部。岩泉很好地利用了他。这是他的任务，所以他不应该为此感到难过。

尽管如此，内疚的辣味仍然在他的嘴里蔓延。

金田一是个好人。岩泉希望他没有因为无意间带了一名卧底警察进入他们之间而被及川找麻烦。

仅仅瞥了一眼，是没法搞清楚金田一现在究竟对岩泉抱有怎样的看法的。金田一双手交叉放在大腿上，看着及川，脸上一副严肃而专注的表情。

他看上去比岩泉记忆中严肃得多。他想在他离开的两年里，每个人都变了。

“摧毁白鸟泽。”花卷说道。他懒洋洋地躺在椅子上，外套的衣襟落到和矢巾一模一样、闪闪发亮的枪上。

“非常理想，”及川心不在焉地笑道：“但没什么帮助，阿卷。还有人吗？除了阿松？”

松川闭上了嘴，和花卷一起傻笑起来。

“显然，我们必须得确认白鸟泽真得对那些案件负责。”矢巾说道：“如果我们不加确定就采取行动，我们就会让自己处于弱势。”

尽管不太情愿，岩泉还是有一点佩服。矢巾确实成长了。

“当然他们有责任，”及川说：“那把枪是他们的。”

“那并不代表任何事。”每个人的头都转向了岩泉。他突然后悔起自己没有把嘴闭上。

及川扬起眉毛，示意他继续。

“你知道他们也向会其他组织卖枪，”岩泉说：“我敢肯定他们也会卖点四五。牛岛还不至于小气只把那种枪留给白鸟泽。”

及川不予置评。“他们卖不卖并不重要。这是牛若干的。我们只需要证明这一点。”

“我认为你错了。”岩泉说道。房间里本来就已经非常安静了，而现在寂静就像一片毒雾笼罩了下来。气氛紧张得令人窒息。“你他妈对牛岛有偏见，你什么事都怪在他头上。”

及川仔细地打量着他，他的表情很难读懂。岩泉的神经绷得更紧了。他已经站在了薄薄的冰面上。在有人把枪管塞进他嘴里之前，他必须学会闭上嘴。

现在不是两年前，那时他能对及川说任何话而不受惩罚。

“那你认为是谁在青城的地盘上杀光了两个家庭？”及川缓慢地说道：“求你了，小岩探长。启发我们。”

“我不是探长。”岩泉自动否认道。他舔了舔嘴唇，思考着。“这看起来不像是牛岛——或者白鸟泽——会做的事情。他们会血债血偿，但不是这样的形式。牛岛的一切都是为了生意。他从来不会把事情当成私仇处理，而这些谋杀绝对是私仇。此外，白鸟泽一直避免着进入青城的地盘。他们没有动机。不管是谁干的，他们都与受害者有着某种直接的联系。由于这些都是低级别的青城成员，白鸟泽不会与他们有任何关系。他们不会到这儿来。”

“几个星期前，我在我们的地盘上看到了他们中一人。”国见说。

及川的眼睛微微眯了起来。岩泉虽然没有看到，但感觉到他身边的金田一肩膀紧绷了起来。

“他们中一人？”及川重复道。

桌子的对面，国见耸了耸肩。“一只白鸟。牛岛最喜欢的人之一。”他的语气就和过去一样无聊。也许并不是人人都变了。

及川在座位上向前倾身，他那激光般的关注穿透了国见。“哪一个？”

国见似乎基本上没有受到这种关注的影响，但是岩泉察觉到他眼角微微抽动，双臂收得更紧了一些。“让人很不舒服的那个。高个子，红头发，大眼睛。”

及川坐回到椅子上，皱起眉头。“你为什么不告诉我这件事？”

“他在一家便利店买糖果。”国见说。他耸了耸肩，但在这个动作之下，他的紧张依然清晰可见，就像一条透明的线。“我当时觉得这没什么大不了的。”

及川向后靠着，把目光转向天花板开始思考。国见的肩膀微微放松了，岩泉看到他身边的金田一也做了一样的事情。

“上一场杀戮是什么时候，小岩？”

岩泉看着他。及川仍然看着天花板，皱着眉头。

他不知道为什么及川觉得有必要给他起这么个愚蠢的绰号，但他认为现在不是争辩这个的时候。“十天前。”

“国见，你具体是什么时候见到他的？”

“我不确定。可能是十天前，也可能是几天前。我不记得了。”

及川的目光从天花板上落下来，果断地落在了岩泉身上。“给我们说说白鸟泽的怪物的事。”

岩泉感到桌子四周的目光都回到了他身上。“我只知道两年前知道的事情。我并没有新的消息。”

“给我们说说那个怪物，小岩。”

岩泉咬紧牙关，低头看向自己的双手。他在脑海中翻找着所有有关牛岛的组织的碎片。

在他为警察工作时，他的工作就是尽可能地收集更多有关黑帮的信息。

在他为青城工作的时候，他要做的事也基本上一样。他认为这是及川选择留下他的主要原因之一。即使经过了两年的休息，他仍然比东京的其他任何人拥有更多有关黑帮成员的信息，这些信息深深地埋藏在他的记忆中。

“天童觉。”当他觉得自己已经挖掘出了尽可能多的信息时，他终于开口了。“二十八……不，三十岁。他出生在宫城县，十三岁时移居东京。他和白鸟泽的其他人一样擅长用枪，但他也有用刀的嗜好。与大多数人不同的是，他并不仅是被怀疑为黑道的意愿。警察知道他就是白鸟泽的一份子。他被记录在案地盘问过几次，但他总能设法避免被正式指控。他们不能给他定下任何实质性的罪名。”

岩泉停了一下，依旧在心中过滤着信息。房间完全安静了下来。

“牛岛一接手白鸟泽，就把天童任命为他的高级干部之一，”岩泉说：“没人会质疑牛岛，但他们都认为这是一个奇怪的决定。在此之前，天童一直被其他成员排斥。他只被指派做一些其他人不愿意做的低级工作。不过他在牛岛身边表现的很好。他是他最得力的干将之一。他被称为白鸟泽的怪物，因为他有残忍的倾向。甚至一些牛岛的人都怕他。”

“残忍，”及川带着一丝嘲笑重复道：“我认为冷血地杀光全家人一种残忍的体现。”

岩泉摇了摇头。“这不像他的风格。他喜欢把人肢解。光是开枪杀人，他会觉得无聊。”

“但如果牛若命令他只射杀他们，”及川说：“他就会照做。”

岩泉试图抑制自己的怒火。在这种紧张的情形下，他不能对及川发火。他必须控制住自己的脾气。“也许吧，”岩泉说：“但我仍然认为你只是在找一个理由来怪罪牛岛。”

及川对这个评论挥了挥手。“随你怎么说吧，小岩。假设一下，如果牛岛下令进行这样的杀戮，他会不会派怪物去做呢？”

“我不认为他会命令任何人这么做。”岩泉说。

及川的眼神闪了一下。“ _假设_ 一下。回答问题。”

岩泉在桌子下面握紧了拳头。“我猜他会派白布去。天童有一种失控的倾向。白布会好好完成这项工作，然后离开。”

及川叹了口气。他的嘴唇微微翘了起来，在抿嘴和撅嘴之间。“我恨白布。”

“你恨他们所有人，老大。”花卷说。

“你说得没错。”

“我们仍然需要证据，”矢巾说道。他说话时很轻，但他的声音还是传了出来。“你打算怎么得到它？”

及川思考了一会儿。然后他脸上露出了一丝微笑。“我完全知道怎么得到它。”他的眼睛转向岩泉，在他锐利的目光下，岩泉几乎缩了缩身子。“换了那身破烂，穿点像样的衣服，小岩。我们一小时后出发。”

*********

**两年前**

*********

在他受雇于及川的头几个月里，当被派去完成任务时，岩泉通常会和其他成员中的一个搭档。大多数时候是金田一，但偶尔他也会被分配到渡那里。由于花卷和松川是最高等级的成员，他本来希望与他们中一人组队搭档，但及川似乎是想尽可能地让岩泉远离他们的生意场。他当时不明白为什么会这样，但在几个月的接触后他全都弄清楚了。

金田一把车停在路边，然后开进了停车位。他身体前倾，凝视着高高耸立在他们头顶的公寓大楼。“哪一间？”

“414。”岩泉背了出来。

金田一点点头。“好。我们走。”

他们下了车，轻轻关上车门，向大楼走去。岩泉紧跟在金田一身后半步。他觉得自己又回到了警察局的实地训练中。当时，他被分配到一名警官手下，负责确保让他知道自己究竟在做什么，以防被杀。

这也是金田一目前的角色。他的任务是向岩泉传授青城的规则，这样岩泉未来才能独立工作。

他们走楼梯上了四楼，很容易找到了正确的门牌。金田一敲了敲门，然后走到了一边，这样在里面的人用猫眼看时就什么也看不见。岩泉本能地模仿了他。这项任务和他过去的警察工作之间的相似之处越发清楚了。

过了一会儿，关着的门后传来声音。脚步声越来越近，然后停了下来。在门咯吱作响、开了一条小缝时，岩泉屏住了呼吸。

“是谁？”

那个男人得到了回答，但并不是他想要的方式。金田一用肩膀狠狠地撞向门把门撞开，把那个男人摔进了屋子。岩泉很快跟了进去，关上了背后的门，以防止引来不必要的关注。

“西村，”金田一边说，边走近那个后退到起居室里的男人。“你拿着及川的东西。要么用钱还给我，要么用血还给他。”

这里就是与警察工作相似之处的终结。

西村看着已经在距离不远的地方停了下来的金田一和岩泉。他权衡了一下，然后迅速转身跑向房间另一边敞开的门。

他没能做到。

金田一冲上前，抓住了他的衬衫背面。他扭转身体，把西村摔倒在地，落地时砰的一声，他倒吸了一口气。他向后爬起身，然后背一下撞上了沙发角，没法再往后退。金田一比他高，他的身高使他成为一道难以逾越的屏障。西村又向门瞥了一眼，伸长了脖子回头看看金田一，然后似乎放弃了、把脖子缩了回来。

金田一的目光掠过岩泉。他看上去几乎有些不自在，好像在害怕岩泉会以某种方式评判他。

他的注意力又转移回西村身上。“及川的钱在哪？”

“我拿到钱就还给你，”男人虚弱地说：“我发誓我已经尽力了。我只是需要多一点时间。”

金田一叹了口气，似乎是为了戏剧效果。他把手伸进外套里，掏出一把光滑的黑色手枪。他后退了一步，把枪管对准西村的额头。“你的时间已经用完了。钱在哪里，西村？”

西村抬头看枪时血从他的脸上流下来。“求你了。求你了，我发誓我会拿到的，我只是——”

金田一把枪管紧紧地压在那个人的眉心。“钱。”

西村闭上了眼睛。岩泉在房间另一头听见了他粗糙的喘息。

“我还没存够。”西村虚弱地说：“我现在有一半，但是……但是我的女儿。她生病了，一直住在医院里，如果我不付钱，她不得不出院，我担心如果他们把她送回家，她……她就会……”

“在哪儿？”

西村咽了口唾沫。他的眼睛紧紧地闭着。“在冰箱里。”

金田一看了眼岩泉，而岩泉顺从地走进了厨房。他不得不背对着房间去搜查冰箱。这让他有点不舒服，因为他被教导要始终将威胁保持在他视线之内。

作为一名警察，像金田一这样的黑帮成员绝对是个威胁。

尽管如此，他还是发现他相信着金田一会在他从一盒冷冻鸡肉后面掏出一卷日元时帮他提防着身后的一切。

他拿着钱向金田一挥了挥，然后展开了那卷钱数了数，在脑子里把总数加了起来。

“二十五万五。”他说，把钱又收回到一起。他把钱塞进了外套内部的口袋里。

金田一用枪指着西村的额头。“你欠及川五十万，”他咆哮道：“这还不到一半。”

“我知道，我知道，”他说着，举起了双手。“对不起，我只有这些了。我发誓我很快就会拿到剩下的。请给我一个机会吧。”

金田一思考了一会儿，然后眼神转向了岩泉。金田一深吸了一口气，放下了胳膊，然后猛地拿手枪打中了那个人的下巴。

一声恶心的巨响划破了空气。西村瘫倒在他身边，无力地捂着脸。一连串痛苦的哭叫声从他的唇边滚落，粘稠得好似从他嘴里滴下的血液。

“你有五天时间，”金田一说。“到时候我会回来拿剩下的。如果到时候你手里没拿到所有的欠款，你就再也没有机会了。如果你想逃跑，我就去你女儿那里拿。”

西村在地上吐了一口血，疯狂地点着头。“好！好，我会拿到的，好。我发誓。谢谢您，也谢谢及川先生。”

金田一重新把枪收进枪套，转过身来。他大跨步走出了公寓，而岩泉紧随其后，在走出客厅前最后回头看了西村一眼。

他们下楼梯的时候没有说话，走向汽车的时候也没有说话。直到他们坐进车里，系好安全带，金田一才开口。

“我不喜欢这种差事。”他紧紧握住方向盘，尽管他还没有开始驾驶。他的眼睛直直地盯着前方。“通常我会派我下面的人处理这种事。及川想让我这次自己做，这样你就能直接看到了。”他慢慢转过头。岩泉没法准确地分辨出遮盖着他双眼的情绪。

“我不喜欢伤害别人，”金田一安静地说：“我宁愿忍受痛苦，也不想把痛苦给别人。但事情不是这样运作的。如果及川想打掉某个人的牙齿，我会做。如果他想挖掉某个人的眼睛，我会做。如果他想要某个人死……”金田一迟疑了一下，他的目光从岩泉身上移开了。“那我就杀了他们。这就是成为黑道的意义。这就是成为青城的意义。你得明白这一点。如果及川要你割断某人的喉咙，你必须毫无疑义、心甘情愿地这么做。是我邀请你进来的，渡边。及川把你带进了他的圈子，我们现在是平等的，但我仍然觉得要对你负责。如果因为你没准备好而出了什么事，我永远都不会原谅我自己。”

金田一看起来根本不像是那种会和黑帮扯上关系的人。岩泉在过去的一年里已经相当了解他了。由于金田一在青城地位很高，有许多人都直接向他汇报。当岩泉奉命渗透进青城组时，他也成为了那其中的一员。他曾经为金田一完成过一些小任务，但从来没被命令去做任何像他们刚刚完成的任务那样严肃的事情。

虽然金田一毫无困难就赢得了下属的尊重，但对于黑帮来说，他总显得太过安静温和。他表现得像个真正的好人，这总是让岩泉疑惑为什么他会参与进一个犯罪组织。

好一段时间后，他才会明白好人和黑帮成员这两个属性并不相互排斥。

“你为什么要做这个？”岩泉问道。他害怕这个问题会打破他们之间的界限，但他还是忍不住问了出来。

金田一很安静。他依然紧紧握着方向盘，好像方向盘把他拴住了。

终于他说道：“青城就是我的家人。我为他们而活，而等时机一到，我也会为他们而死。”

他说这话时是如此确定，以至于岩泉的脊椎滑过一阵颤抖。这并不是他想要得到的答案，但他也没进一步问出口。

“你能做到吗？”金田一说：“及川要求你做的任何事情。你能做到吗？”

答案是一句响亮的 _不_ 。他可以为某些轻微的罪行辩护，宣称这是为了更大的利益，但如果这些罪行最后演变成折磨或谋杀，他就不能再继续了。这样做就会打破警方为他定下的规则。他只能走到这一步，否则就会被认定为一个流氓警察，并因他的罪行受到起诉，无论他是不是为了更大的利益。

即使他没有受到法律的威慑，他也知道有些事情是他永远、永远不会容忍的。

岩泉绝不会为了及川或是别的什么人，去进行任何杀戮。

“能。”他说道，这个词清晰而自信。他看着金田一的眼睛说：“我能做到。”


	6. Chapter 6

及川的司机把车停在城市里最好的餐厅外。车子静静地运转着，他转过身说：“我们到了，及川先生。你要我在这等着还是返程？”

及川皱着眉头思考道：“半小时后回来。也许还会花更长时间，但你可以多等一会。如果我有需要我会打电话叫你。”

司机低头道：“好的，及川先生。”

岩泉推开车门，走到人行道上。一个人正站在餐厅门口，考虑到餐厅的类型，他看起来非常格格不入。即便岩泉没认出他的脸，他也知道那人是黑帮成员。其他人不会在那个时间在餐厅周围徘徊。这家餐厅在中午刚过的时间点还不会对外界开放。

那男人透过一丝烟雾疑惑地打量着岩泉。他的眼睛是黑色的，黑眼圈很重，头发染过。他吐了口气，更多烟雾从他双唇间冒出。

直到及川从车里走出来，那个男人才反应过来。他的烟从手指间滑了下来，滚落到人行道上，橘色的烟灰燃烧着。他的表情依旧沉着，但他睁大眼睛的那一瞬清楚地显示出了他的惊讶。

“及川先生。”他在他们两人走近时说道。汽车驶离路边，并入了拥挤的车流。“真是出乎意料。”

及川笑了，好似食肉动物。“我总是充满惊喜。那么，呃……”他抬起眉毛向岩泉看了一眼。

“濑见。”岩泉皱起了眉头。

他非常清楚及川知道濑见的名字。他是故意摆出一副居高临下的样子。

“对了！小濑见，”及川明快地道：“快去告诉牛若我要见他。事情紧急。”

濑见皱起眉，但这只是为了掩盖他脸上闪过的一抹忧虑。“好。我马上就回来。”

“拜托，小濑见，”及川说：“至少把我们请到里面吧。外面实在有些异乎寻常的暖。”

濑见的眉头紧紧地皱在一起，在额头上形成了深深的竖纹。他考虑了一会，然后说道：“你们可以在大厅里等。”他站到一边，看着及川和岩泉打开了餐厅的门。他摆摆手示意他们先进，然后自己紧随其后。“请坐，”他边说边指向摆放在门边的精致的铁椅。“我去告诉老大你来了。”

岩泉看着他走出了房间。濑见走路时左臂微微抬起，而岩泉知道那侧肋骨上正绑着一把大得吓人的枪。

及川没有坐。濑见一走出视线，他那虚伪的愉快表情就像酸液一样从脸上流了下来，只剩一缕不快。

“这个地方太荒谬了，”及川嘶嘶道。很幸运他压低了声音。这里高高的天花板很容易产生回声。“那个白痴牛若简直是在乞求别人注意。他需要保持低调。”

岩泉淡淡地看了他一眼。及川最没资格对别人说要保持低调。

他什么也没说，但及川一定是察觉到了他的思路。“你有什么想说吗，小岩？”

“你这么叫我是有什么原因吗，还是说你只想气我？”

这话有点粗鲁，且过分傲慢，但是岩泉发觉自己很难对及川表达纯粹而不经筛选的尊重，尽管他很清楚自己这么做的潜在后果。他实在太过了解及川了。在过去他就知道他的缺点、他的习惯，也见证过他的许多错误。在他们所经历过的一切之后，他没法克制住自己的口无遮拦。

及川看起来并没有被冒犯。“那是你的名字，不是吗？”他说：“现在我就想叫你的真名。在你向我撒谎的那一年间我从不知道你的 _真_ 名。”

岩泉假装自己没被这话刺伤。“我的名字是岩泉。”

“我就是这么叫的，小岩。”

“及川——”

“老大会见你，”濑见说。他交叉着双臂站在门口，脸上的表情比刚才更加严肃。“他在楼上。”

及川穿过濑见，向楼梯走去。“我自己能找到他。谢谢，小濑见。”

濑见低声说了些什么，声音小到刚从他身边走过的岩泉都听不清楚。也许这是最好的。及川并不能很好地处理侮辱。

岩泉跟在及川身后，濑见跟在他身后，脚步声很轻。

岩泉有一份相当大的关于濑见英太的心理档案。他十二岁时就加入了街头帮派，十四岁时第一次被捕。他在十七岁时加入了白鸟泽，从那以后他再也没有和警察发生过冲突。他曾经为前任老大工作，就是牛岛接手组织前的老大。

白鸟泽里人人都是神枪手，但濑见的专长是远程狙击。

几年前，一名枭谷的高级干部在四个城区外被暗杀。子弹穿过他的太阳穴，留在了他的脑子里。这是一个精准到可怕的狙击手射出的完美一击，虽然警方从来没找出凶手是谁，但岩泉从自己无意间听到的花卷和松川的讨论中发现了是谁。

东京最好的狙击手加快了脚步挡到了及川前面。“我会带你去见他，”濑见说，语气中带着一丝低吼：“你得跟着我。”

“某人心情不好，是吧，小岩？”及川说。

濑见紧紧握住了楼梯扶手，什么也没说。

岩泉想告诉及川在他被从六百米之外射出的子弹打爆头之前最好闭上嘴。

然而他没说，他跟着及川的脚步，数着他们踏上的楼梯。当他们到顶时，濑见将他们领向一个只有几张餐桌的隐蔽的私人用餐区。这个空间仅供白鸟泽成员使用，这样他们在讨论可疑行径时就不用担心被公众听到。

就在他们进入房间前，另一个男人悠闲地走了出来，他的大眼睛向着及川闪了闪。岩泉惊恐地认出了他。他的手一下伸向自己的外套，伸向本应藏着他的枪的地方，但随后又把手无力地垂下了。他已经不再有枪了。及川并没有给他武器，岩泉也不能真正因此怪他。

他们当天早上还谈论过白鸟泽的怪物，但谈论他和真正见到他完全不是一回事。

天童觉高大、瘦削、且具有难以言喻的危险感。他的出现让岩泉感到不安，但这也许不仅是因为他的外表。很大部分也许是因为岩泉知道死在天童手上的人数。

或者说是两年前的人数。他甚至不想知道从那之后这个数字上升到了什么地步。

“你好，及川先生，”天童说。甚至连他的声音都令人不安。他轻快地唱着，音节抑扬顿挫地流了出来。“你是来加入我们的吗？我们一直都在接受申请。我不能保证你会被录用，但值得一试。”他的眼睛从及川转到了岩泉，接着嘴唇缓缓咧成一个嘲弄的微笑。“很遗憾，你肯定会被拒绝。我们不接受警察或叛徒，而你似乎两者都是，岩泉一。”

他的名字从天童的舌尖轻松地滚了下来，好似光滑卷曲的绸缎。

岩泉青筋直冒，但开口的却是及川。

“我劝你，”他说，“不要管青城的事。不管岩泉是什么，都与你无关。这是我的事。”

天童的眼睛眯成了一条小缝，眼神越发不怀好意。他的牙齿不太整齐。“是这样吗？”

“天童。”濑见的警告像刀一样锋利。“不是现在。”

天童把头转向濑见，脸上依然挂着刚刚那种怪异的微笑。“悉听尊便，濑见见。”他挥着手指向及川告别，大步离开了，细长的手臂垂在身体两边。

他懒散的步态很好地掩饰着，但岩泉知道他也同样全副武装。

及川应该带别人一起来的。如果进展不顺利，岩泉在枪战中将毫无用处。他最多能用自己的身体保护及川免受袭来的子弹，但他相当肯定自己不愿意走到那个极端。

大概，两年前那个。

但事情已经变了。

“老大在等着呢，”濑见说。他退后一步，将他们迎到房间里。他表情紧绷，反射出明显的紧张。“请别介意天童。”这话是用道歉的口吻说的，这很出乎意料。濑见看起来是那种不会为任何事道歉的类型。

“别担心，小濑见。”及川说。他说话时很轻，但目光仍然锐利。“感谢你那令人难以置信的帮助和通融。”

这种讽刺简直令人窒息，但是濑见在及川步入房间、岩泉紧随其后时什么都没说。

房间里有几张优雅的白色桌子，摆放着水晶制的酒杯。拱形的天花板由从墙壁延伸出的光亮的橡木梁支撑着。

牛岛若利坐在最中间的一张桌子旁。虽然他是房间里唯一的人，但他的存在感足够庞大，填满了整个空间。

“及川，”他说。他的嗓音低沉，在墙壁上发出隆隆的回响。“我没想到你会来。”

“这对你来说一定是个惊喜，小牛若。”及川明快地说。仅仅从外表来看，他已经完全摆脱了几分钟前的恼怒。

岩泉一直认为这是及川彻身上最可怕的东西之一。他的个人魅力使他成为一股不可小视的力量，他可以一按开关就关闭自己所有不快的情绪，他可以滴水不漏地把脸转化为最完美的面具。

及川曾经叫天童觉怪物。似乎及川可以分辨出自己的同类。

及川大步穿过餐厅，好像他才是这儿的主人。他的步伐缓慢而有节奏，如果不是因为他在到这里之前就走着同样的步伐，岩泉可能会以为他的步伐是为了戏剧性的效果。

这是一个很明显的变化。及川曾经走路很快，岩泉反复抱怨过这一点。也许是两年的衰老让及川减缓了脚步。也许。但岩泉怀疑这和年龄没有关系。

及川在圆桌边、牛岛的对面坐了下来。岩泉走近了一些，犹豫地站在一张空椅子后面，看了一眼及川，请求指示。

“请坐。”牛岛说。

及川快速地向他点了点头。岩泉拉开椅子，稍微调整了下角度，便于自己能看到门，然后坐了下来。

岩泉以为及川是想和牛岛私下聊的。他想错了。

“欢迎，及川。”牛岛说：“如果你事先告诉我你要来，我就会请来我的厨师了。”

及川笑了，但是岩泉看到了他在眼神的笑意后隐隐闪过的愤怒。“别在意那个，小牛若。我是为了工作，不是为了娱乐。虽然我不反对喝一杯。”

牛岛从桌子上拿起手机，快速发了一条指令。然后他看向岩泉。“我不知道你的名字。”

岩泉在回答之前瞥了一眼及川。“岩泉一。”

牛岛思考了一会儿，表情没有改变。“你是警探。”

他感到一阵紧张的刺痛。“不再是了。”

牛岛依然凝视着他。然后他放过了岩泉，转向及川。“什么风把你吹来了？”

“哦，我只是需要问你一些事情，”及川说。他向后靠在椅子上，右脚搭上了左膝。“我遇到了一个情况。看来有人闯进了我的地盘，谋杀了两个我的低级成员。然而这并没让他们满意，所以那些人还杀掉了他们全家。你知道这件事吗，小牛若？”

这个问题提得很轻松，但是岩泉仍然感到这个指控将紧张弥散在空气中。

当及川说他有一个计划的时候，岩泉并没有想到是闯入白鸟泽的深处并直接指控他们的头儿谋杀。

及川简直是在送死。

门口传来轻轻的敲门声。“牛岛先生？”

牛岛挥了挥手，让来人进入，眼神没有从及川身上移开。岩泉把目光从他们沉默的对视上移开，转向那个手里拿着一瓶清酒穿过房间的男人。

岩泉的第一个想法是这个男人是服务员中的一人。在他仔细观察了那个人的步态后他的看法立刻改变了。他的步态平稳而谨慎，跨步很大但又轻快。当他走近餐桌时他自然而然被牛岛吸引了，就好像他在星轨上，而牛岛是太阳。

那么他就是新来的成员。

男人走过去把酒瓶放在桌子上，但及川说：“我必须自己给自己倒酒吗？服务真糟糕，小牛若。”

岩泉想打他一巴掌。

牛岛把头转向桌子中间的杯子。那个男人拿起了一个，倒了半满，然后放在了及川面前。他的手指有些颤抖，但似乎是因为兴奋，而不是紧张。

“谢谢你，五色。”牛岛说：“放下酒瓶吧。你可以走了。”

“是！”五色答道，声音非常大。他小跑出了房间。

“你很有钱，小牛若，”及川若有所思地说：“你应该用钱给那孩子买个像样的发型。你要喝吗，小岩？”

紧张感在岩泉皮肤下像闪电一样打着霹雳。假如他因为及川的粗心大意死在了这里他会气炸。“不要。”

及川耸了耸肩，喝了一小口。

“你是在问，”牛岛说，他的声音异常平静：“我是否要为杀了你的人以及他们的家人负责？”

及川哼了一声。“不仅仅是你。还有你所有的人。总的来说，是白鸟泽。”

“我只在必要的时候杀人。”

“也许你会认为那是必要的，小牛若，”及川说：“你到底做没做？”

“及川。”岩泉的声音很低，充满了警告。

他被忽视了。

“没有，”牛岛直截了当地说：“我没有。”

“你确定吗？”及川说。他舔了舔他唇上的一滴清酒。“那可是白鸟泽的特征。他们的脑子被点四五口径的子弹炸出了脑壳。”

“你有向其他组织出售这种口径的枪吗？”岩泉问道，他希望这个问题能将牛岛的注意力从及川的无礼上转移开。“还是说你只把它们留给白鸟泽？”

牛岛看着他，而岩泉一度以为他不会回答。他没有理由回答，真的。岩泉什么人都不是。

“买这种枪的人很罕见，”牛岛说：“但如果有要求的话，我会卖给他们。只留给我的手下是毫无意义的骄傲。枪就是枪。只要有钱赚，我哪种都会卖。”

及川张开了嘴，但岩泉先开口道：“在过去几个月里，你有没有将其中一把卖给其它组？”

“有。”

“哪个组？”

“我的销售是保密的。”

及川的手指紧紧握着他的杯子。“当我说他们杀害了对方全家时，我指的是他的 _全部家人_ 。里面还有小孩，牛若。”

牛岛的表情没有变化。“这可真不幸。”

”告诉我是谁买的枪。我要找出是谁干的。”

“正如我所说，我的销售是保密的。”

“人都 _死光了_ 。”

“我并没有杀他们。”

“但你可以帮我找出是谁干的，这样同样的事就不会再次发生了。”

牛岛的眉毛微微抬起了一点。“你是真的关心人们的死亡，还是说仅仅是因为有人杀了属于你的东西而感到被冒犯？”

所有的情绪都从及川脸上消失了。这是一个岩泉在很久以前就学会识别的危险信号。

“我们走吧，及川，”他说着，把椅子往后挪了挪，站了起来。“车子应该在外面等着。”

及川没有回答。他继续盯着牛岛，他的表情是如此空白，看起来十分可怕。

岩泉抓住了他的肩膀，按了按。“及川。”

及川甩开了他的手。“别碰我。”

岩泉松开了手，及川的表情终于变了。它变成了一个微笑，但如此虚假，假到岩泉估计那个面具随时会裂开。

“我要走了，”及川说：“谢谢你的毫无作为，小牛若。”

牛岛点点头。“很高兴见到你，及川。一如既往，我之前的提议仍然有效。如果你厌倦了青城，白鸟泽永远有你的一席之地。”

岩泉不用看及川的脸就知道他已经处于发作的边缘。

尽管有了先前的警告，岩泉还是紧紧抓住了及川的胳膊，抓在他肘部上方。“我们走。”

及川僵住了，他在岩泉的手指下肌肉绷紧了。及川迅猛的一扯，把自己的手臂拉了出来，反手就打中了岩泉的脸。

那一巴掌声音很大，在拱形的天花板上回响。

岩泉一侧的脸颊火辣，但没有及川脸上的怒火那么灼烫。“我说了 _别碰我_ 。”

岩泉退后了一步，“对不起。”

“不要这么随便地和我讲话，”及川厉声道：“你没有这种特权。尤其在你做了那些事后。”

一种又热又苦的东西在岩泉的胸膛里迸发出来。少部分像内疚，大部分像羞愧。

尽管及川令人印象深刻地控制着自己的情绪，但他完全崩溃的情况并非闻所未闻。这种情况很罕见，但岩泉亲眼目睹过及川在一些可怕的场合失控。

最令人难忘的一次是有回他的一个手下偷了他的钱。正常情况下，他会是京谷的一个新受害者，但那次及川实在太过愤怒，根本没想那回事。他直接用子弹打穿了那个人的脑袋，把鲜血、脑浆和骨头碎片全打到了他办公室的墙上。

那是两年前的事了。那时，枪响声还在耳朵中回荡，及川转向了岩泉。他的脸上溅满了猩红，他的双眼危险地闪着光。

“哎呀，”他说，血从他下巴上滴落。“真抱歉让你看到这些，阿一。我有点太过激动了。”

岩泉在那之后很快就明白了，及川把他自己的尊严看得比什么都重要。激起他愤怒最快的方式就是不尊重他。

想到那件事后，岩泉低下头说道：“我道歉，及川先生。请原谅我。”

及川一言不发地穿过他，考虑到当时的情况，这是岩泉所能期望的最好结果了。他转过身跟上了他，最后看了一眼牛岛。

他看起来并没有被刚刚发生的事所影响，就和他不受其他任何事情影响时一样。

岩泉想知道牛岛是不是故意对及川说这种话的。他似乎远远没有意识到他的话可能带来的影响，但岩泉不太相信这一点。

在他走进大厅的时候，岩泉可以发誓他看见牛岛笑了。

但这也有可能只是光线的作用。

*********

**两年前**

*********

岩泉第一次见牛岛若利时，环境并不是很好。

能引起东京所有黑帮的注意的事情是极罕见的。而更罕见的是，他们都在如何处理这件事的问题上达成了共识。

黑尾铁朗发起了这次会议。他担任音驹老大的时间比牛岛或及川控制自己的组织的时间都要长。黑尾聪明、敏锐、极其危险。

“不得不做点什么，”坐在桌子首位的黑尾说道：“对于枭谷。”

木兔光太郎，黑尾的二把手，朝他点了点头。

房间里的氛围很严肃。他们都知道让黑尾召开会议的那件事，他们都知道枭谷越界了。

通常情况下，不同的组织都刻意不去插手对方的业务。这对每个团体都是最好的，也对整个城市都是最好的。如果他们在每一件小事上都产生冲突，那将造成灾难性的伤亡。

但是黑尾并没说错。不得不做点什么。

“十八个女人。”黑尾说道。岩泉过去见过他几次，在那些场合里他总是咧着嘴笑着。现在他没有。“警察在一间公寓里发现了十八个打算出售的女人。卖淫是一回事。枭谷已经经营这个城市的卖淫场所很多年了。那没关系。他们可以随便经营。当他们越界进入人口贩卖时，这就成了一个问题。”

“警方已经介入了。”牛岛说道：“在他们扩大调查之前，我们必须制止这件事。一旦他们的注意力集中到黑道上，他们就不会区分我们的团体。”

他没有其他老大那么显眼，但同样令人生畏。他身上有种安静的存在感，这让岩泉立刻警惕起来。由于及川经常抱怨白鸟泽，岩泉已经倾向于讨厌牛岛。

跟着牛岛一起来的男人也有着沉默而强烈的存在感。岩泉从来没见过他，但他听说过他。大平狮音多年来一直忠于白鸟泽。他曾在前任老大手下任职，并在牛岛接管了指挥权后立即被任命为他的顾问。

“你说我们该怎么办，小牛若？”及川有些不快地笑道：“你打算亲自去枭谷阻止这一切？”

“我会做我必须做的事。”

这话说得十分坚定，而及川很明显被惹恼了。

“这并非闻所未闻，”黑尾说：“一个在浜松的团伙有着国内利润最丰厚的人口贩卖组织。黑道并不比他们好。但是……”他看向他们每一个人，眼中闪烁着凶狠的光芒。“在我的城市不会发生这种事。”

“ _你的城市？_ ”及川嘲笑道：“我可不这么想，小铁。”

牛岛点点头。“从数据上看，白鸟泽对东京的控制比其它组更多。”

岩泉看见及川的下巴因为他紧咬牙关而绷紧。

“这不重要，”黑尾说：“关键是，就算我们忽略过这件事的伦理问题”——想想黑尾做过的那些事，岩泉觉得这话很讽刺——“我们不能忽略这将会影响我们所有人的事实。警察对我们的监视已经够严密了。如果他们开始向我们主动出击，双方都会血流成河。”

岩泉的心跳稍微快了一点，但这个反应不是因为提到了警察。

“你有什么建议，小铁？”

“我不认为尝试去说服他们会有效，”黑尾说：“但我仍然认为我们必须尝试。如果他们不听，那么为了保护自己，我们可能不得不采取更严厉的措施。”

他的语气几乎没有留下一丝让人猜测他究竟会采取哪种措施的余地。

在他身边，木兔皱起了眉头。

“我将在本周晚些时候会见枭谷的老大。”黑尾继续道。他用手指敲了敲桌子。“我会看看能不能有所进展。我只是想确保在我继续之前我们都达成了一致。音驹可以独自处理这件事，但我觉得最好让你们两个也参与进来，因为这会影响到我们所有人。”

“真是体贴，小铁。”及川笑道。

“如果你需要帮助，请告诉我。”牛岛说：“我也不同意这种性质的生意。这个问题必须解决。”

“好吧。那就这么定了。”黑尾拍了拍手，咧嘴笑了。这种表情有点像得意洋洋的猫。“‘阻止枭谷’行动已经开始。”


	7. Chapter 7

岩泉在接下来的几天里都没见到及川。

矢巾是最常和他交谈的人，他问的问题几乎可以肯定都来自及川本人。很显然及川并不想和他说话，而岩泉也不能真的怪他。这不是因为在牛岛那里发生的事，而是因为两年前发生的事。

他之前就很惊讶，在他回来后及川在他身边竟然还能表现得如此正常。岩泉知道他肯定还很生气。黑帮将他们的名誉和恩怨都看得很重，而没人能比骄傲的及川彻看得更重。

岩泉不清楚接下来事情会朝什么方向发展。也许及川正计划着调查一结束就杀了他，然后不再在泽村身上投入精力。他也许会把杀戮变成一个漫长又痛苦的过程。很久以前，及川就向岩泉展示过胆敢背叛他的人的下场。

唯一的安慰是京谷现在依旧被警方拘留着，这意味着他不会是那个宰割岩泉的人。

他无意中听见其他人在讨论京谷。他们不知道他究竟在哪里，只知道他在上一项任务失败后失踪了。一开始他们假设他被捕了，但渡骇入了东京监狱的数据库后，却确认了京谷的名字不在囚犯名单中。

泽村一定还把他关在警局下面的牢房里，可能这就是原因。假如京谷的名字出现在监狱登记表上，青城一定会想方设法把他保出来。

岩泉并没有特别针对京谷的恶意，但他很希望至少在他和及川之间的问题解决之前，泽村能牢牢把京谷握在手中。他知道京谷得到机会后会对他做什么。

这可不是他喜欢思考的事情。

从他房门上传来一声柔和的哔哔声，岩泉坐直了身子。

过去两天他大多数时间都呆在房间里，被困着，因为他不知道进出房间的密码。有人给他送餐，矢巾会停下和他进行简短的交谈，但他仍然觉得自己像是关在笼子里的狗。

他期待着再次见到矢巾，但是在门打开后，站在门外的却是金田一。

他尴尬地站在门口，看着墙壁而不是岩泉。“及川想见你。”

岩泉本应感到忧虑。然而他却松了一口气。“在他办公室？”

“上面。”

岩泉不确定该如何解释这个意图。如果及川想谈这个案子，那他的办公室是最好的选择。那里是这整座建筑物中最安全的地方。

他不能理解为什么及川想在夜深的时候和他在上面见面，现在夜店的活动正如火如荼。

“好。”岩泉说。他从床上爬下来，在想他是不是该换了牛仔裤，然后决定不换了。他穿上鞋，跟着金田一来到了走廊。

走向楼梯的一路上很尴尬。岩泉预料到了，但这并没有让这段路程变得稍微可以忍受。

他曾经觉得金田一是他亲近的朋友。他尊敬他，且喜欢金田一也同样尊敬自己这件事。

他想他早就毁掉了那一切。

当他们走到了楼梯口时，金田一停了下来。“及川在一间包间里，”他说：“三号房。”

岩泉只是看着他。

“上去吧。”金田一说。他向楼梯歪歪头。“他在等你。”

岩泉这才意识到金田一并不会一路把他护送到那里。

“好的。”岩泉说。他拖着脚动身了，但还是问道：“你还好吗？”

金田一的眼神一片茫然。他皱着眉头仔细思考着这个问题，可能是想弄清楚岩泉提问的动机。最后他说：“嗯。我很好。”

岩泉点点头。“很高兴听你这么说。”

他转过身，一只脚踏上了第一级楼梯，这时金田一说：“我相信了你。”

这本应该是一种指责，但他的语气并没有那个意味。这句话很平静，近乎脆弱。

岩泉闭上了眼睛，以对抗内疚的洪流。“我知道，”他说。他没有回头。“对不起。”

金田一再没有说话，岩泉爬上了楼梯。

不出所料，夜店里挤满了人。他一打开门，沉重而强烈的鼓点就敲打起他的耳膜。男人们聚集在脱衣舞娘表演的走廊周围。一些女孩穿着皮革，一些穿着蕾丝，一些什么都没穿。

岩泉仅瞥了一眼这热闹的庆典。他从来都不是夜店爱好者，就算在他是青城一员的时候也不是，但他知道这件事的好处。这是个赚钱的好方法，也是个将警察的注意力从及川真正的生意——洗毒钱上转移开来的好方法。

岩泉贴墙走着，以避开人群。他绕过了桌子，穿过门，朝着包间区走去，然后突然停了下来。

慢慢地，他回过头，眼睛看到了夜店的大门。

过去两天他一直被锁在夜店下面。

这个案子结束后，没人能保证及川不会一劳永逸地除掉他。

他环顾四周，寻找着其他青城成员。他在远处的角落里找到了国见，他正低着头和渡说话。他们是他唯一看见的成员，而且他们绝对没有注意到岩泉。

他可以直接走出大门，回到京都。没人会阻止他。

他从一开始就不应该回来。他在一种错位的正义感下行动，他以为和及川合作才是抓住凶手的最快方法。也许这是真的，但也许他会在这个过程中牺牲自己的生命。

这是岩泉一劳永逸地摆脱这个烂摊子的机会，在他被杀死之前。

如果他这么做了，他真的必须逃走。他不能再爬回到泽村身边，就算他能，他也不会这样做。岩泉知道一个事实，那就是及川会在泽村之前解决这个案子。青城会在警察知道凶手是谁之前就处理掉他。

及川可以做到这一点，但如果岩泉也在的话，他可以做得更快。尽管离开了两年，他仍然比大多数黑帮成员更了解黑帮。

他可以加快调查的速度。如果他没这么做，泽村可能会在及川有机会找到真正的凶手之前就扳倒青城。如果岩泉不留下来，及川可能会因为一系列与他无关的谋杀入狱。

并不是说及川不应该为他做过的那些事入狱。

然而，光是想想这件事都会让岩泉感觉难受。

他把视线从大门转移开，走向了包间，及川正等待着的地方。

他两年前就为自己铺好了床。他别无选择，只能躺进去。

包间是为那些额外付了费，想得到脱衣舞女特别服务的顾客准备的。为了女士们的安全，除了3号房外，每个包间里都安装了摄像头。3号房被用于其他目的，其中大多是非法的。

及川背靠着墙坐着，双脚搁在一张小桌子上，指间夹着一支手卷烟。花卷支在角落里，双臂交叉，嘴角挂着苦笑。

“啊，小岩，”及川说。“进来吧。阿卷，能让我们单独待一会吗？”

花卷支着墙起身，斜眼看了一眼岩泉，然后离开了房间。他一离开就关上了门，大大降低了从夜店主要区域传来的音量。墙壁基本上是隔音的。

岩泉徘徊在门边，浓呛的烟雾围绕着他。

及川抽的不是烟草。

及川呼了一口气，拍了拍身边的椅子。“坐下把，小岩。我们来谈谈。”

岩泉犹豫了一下。“你在抽什么？”

“你认为呢？”及川说：“尝尝就知道了。”

他的脸上挂着嘲弄，几乎是玩味的表情。岩泉本可以将这种情绪归咎于渗入他体内的任何毒品，但那并不现实的。他以前见过及川上头，那时的上头并没有对他的行为举止产生太大影响。

岩泉从及川的指间拿起那只烟，又慢又长地吸了一口。他已经很久没抽过烟了，所以他的嗓子很快就开始发干。他差点咳嗽，但忍住了。

这是大麻，而且尝起来里面并没有混什么更强烈的东西。这稍微有一丝解脱。

“你一般不会抽这个，”岩泉说，把那支烟还给了及川。他坐到了及川指着的椅子上，双手松松地搭上膝盖。

“你不了解我，”及川说。他又吸了一口，然后把它碾到了一个玻璃烟灰缸上。“也许我一直在抽。你已经不再了解我了，小岩。”

这是真的，但是岩泉仍然相信及川没有在他不在的时候变成一个瘾君子。

及川叹了口气，最后一缕烟气从他的唇间滑过。“我有点紧张。我以为这样可以让我放松，但并没有用。”

岩泉什么都没说。他仍然不知道自己为什么在这。

及川把头歪向一边。他的眼睛有点红，但他眼中的敏锐并没有因此模糊。“你没有走。”

“我不明白你的意思。”

及川眨了眨眼睛，但没有移开视线。“就是刚才。你可以离开夜店，没人会阻止你。你为什么不走？”

岩泉突然很高兴他选择了留下来。他并没有停下思考他的理由。“我想看到这一切结束。我说过我会和你一起。”

及川的凝视持续着，时间长到让岩泉想躲开。但是他没有，而最终，及川皱着眉看向他搭在桌子上、踝部交叉着的脚。

“我不应该打你，”及川说：“对不起。”

岩泉认为他一定是听错了。及川彻当然不会提出一个正式道歉。

“我恨牛若。他真的让我很火大。”及川向旁边瞥了一眼，眼睛只看了一眼岩泉。“但没你那么让我火大。你激怒了我，小岩。你让我生气到我真的可以掐死你。可是……”他的声音淡了下去，他的怒容软化成了温柔。

他们两人一时半会间都没有说话。只有从夜店里传来的细微的声响渗了进来。房间里基本上很安静，稍微有点让人不舒服。

“我要问你一些问题，”及川说：“我宁愿你不回答，也不要你说谎。”

岩泉的胃翻腾了一下。“好吧。”

及川拨弄着自己的头发，仔细地在前额上梳理着。他的手指长而柔软。他的身体完美无瑕；高挑，瘦削，不可否认的迷人。他看起来不像是那种会成为一个有声望的黑帮组织的头目的人。

然而，岩泉了解他光鲜的外表下的东西，他无法想象及川去做其他事情。

“当你在青城里的时候，”及川在短暂的停顿后开口：“这对你来说仅仅是一个任务，对吗？你加入的唯一理由就是为警方收集情报。”

岩泉咽了口唾沫。他的喉咙仍然有些发痒。“是的。”

“我猜肯定是出了什么问题，”及川说，“因为我们没一个人进监狱。”

严格来说，这不是一个问题，但是岩泉还是回答了。“我给警察提供了各种各样的情报，但更重要的那些我都自己藏着。我那时准备着一份最终报告，其中将包括我所发现的一切。我应该在退出卧底行动的那天写出来。”

“但你没有。”

“没有。”

“为什么？”

岩泉盯着两脚之间的地面。“我没有退出。”

“为什么没有？”

“泽村设了一个会面地点。我应该在某个时间点到那里去，在青城的案子尚未解决的时候被保护性拘留。”

他感觉到及川在盯着他，但他没有抬头。

岩泉深深地吸了一口满是大麻味的空气，说：“我没有去。”

他预想及川会问为什么，但是他也不确定自己的答案究竟是什么。

然而，及川说：“哪一天？”

“六月十五。”他说。他记得他当时认为这是一份迟来的生日礼物，因为他被解除了卧底的职务。

“你直到九月才离开。”

“是的。”

“六月之后你还有和警察合作吗？”

岩泉还记得在他没去会面地点报告后接到的一连串电话。他草草发了一条短信回去，这样泽村就不会认为他死了，然后他把手机扔进了马桶，这样他就不用再听到对方的消息了。

“没有。”

“那时你随时都可以离开，”及川说。“我很信任你，所以不会费心跟踪你。那时你为什么要留下？”

“我不知道。”这个回答没有用处，但它是及川所要求的诚实。

“你为什么不回到警察那边，把青城都抓起来？”

岩泉向旁边瞥了一眼。及川用激光般的专注注视着他，他的眼睛锐利到岩泉担心自己会被切开。他把目光移开，盯着自己的手。“你知道为什么。”

“不，我真的不知道。”

岩泉感到一丝恼火。这比内疚和羞耻的混合物要好，所以他抓住了那丝恼火。“如果我把我的报告交给他们，那么你们所有人都会被逮捕。青城会被抹去的。该死，不仅仅是青城。我也有足够情报能搞垮半个白鸟泽和音驹。”

“那你为什么不呢？”

恼火燃成了愤怒的第一道火苗。岩泉握紧拳头说：“你会在监狱里度过余生，及川。”

”那又怎样？我是黑帮老大。那不就是我的归属吗？”

岩泉怒视着他。“闭嘴，垃圾川。”这个老绰号在他来得及阻止前就从他嘴里冒了出来。“也许你是应该坐牢。我不知道。但我不会是那个把你送进监狱的人。”

及川靠近了一些，眼睛眯了起来。“ _为什么？_ ”

岩泉发现自己没法承受他的目光。他低头看着地面。

及川很不高兴。他紧紧抓住岩泉的下巴，逼着他抬起头。“为什么？”他重复道，声音如剃刀般尖锐：“你为什么不告发我？你为什么要留下来？”

岩泉想揍他。他想把对方一直揍到自己的懊恼和困惑消失。他没有，他什么都没做。

及川的手抓得更紧了，按得岩泉的两颊发痛。“好吧。别回答。但至少告诉我这个。你为什么要离开？在我们拿下了枭谷之后，在你……”他几乎要皱起眉头，但又平复了他的表情。“在发生了那么多事以后，你为什么还要离开？”

岩泉推了推及川的手腕，他的手软软地松了开来。

“我很害怕。”

岩泉对于这个坦白就和及川一样惊讶。

“害怕什么？”

“你发现我的卧底身份只是时间问题。”岩泉说道。他没有说谎，但这只是真相的一小部分。

“但你已经不再是了。你应该直接告诉我。”

“我知道你是怎么对待叛徒的，及川。你会杀了我的。”

“不，”及川说：“别人的话，也许会。但绝不会是你。”

他们盯着对方看了太长时间。紧张感如此浓厚，令人窒息。

及川看起来就要开口说话了。他皱起眉头，张开嘴，然后有人大声敲起门。

“什么？”及川厉声道，尽管岩泉知道外面的人听不见他的声音。

敲门声停了，然后门被慢慢打开了，花卷探进头来。“牛岛来电话了。他给夜店打的电话，他说因为你不接。”

“我无视了他。”及川说。“他需要学会接受暗示。”

“他说有急事。”花卷说。他把门推开了一点。他手里拿着一部电话，那个平时挂在吧台后面的。“肯定是急事，因为他电话打到了夜店。”

及川叹了口气，一些激动随着叹息而消散了。“好吧。拿过来，关上门。”

花卷按照要求做了，当及川把电话打开扬声器放在桌子上的时候，花卷再次站回到房间角落里。

“我能帮上什么忙吗，小牛若？”他的语气一如既往地明快，但是岩泉仍然看到他的不满潜伏在他脸上的皱纹里。

电话另一端安静了一会儿，然后有拖曳的声音。然后牛岛隆隆的声音响了起来：“及川。出了一些情况。”

“除非这种情况要你离开东京，”及川说，“其他我不是很有兴趣。”

牛岛并没有被他的讽刺所影响。“你告诉过我你地盘里发生的谋杀案。你说对方全家也都被杀了。”

“然后？”

又是一个停顿，“我相信这里也发生了同样的事情。”

这下终于引起了及川的注意。他挺直了腰板，双脚从桌子上落了下来，点着地。“什么？”

“我的一个手下几小时前被杀了。”牛岛说：“是头部中枪。他的四个家庭成员也被同样的手段杀害。我把犯罪现场的照片发给你比对。”

及川伸向他的口袋拿出了他的手机。他点了几下屏幕，然后愣住了，眼睛盯着岩泉没法看到的东西。他一言不发地把手机给了岩泉，岩泉看见了一些可怖的照片，几乎是泽村给他看的那些照片的翻版。

“你是怎么得到这些照片的？”及川说。

“我和这儿的几个警察有关系。”牛岛说：“这和你的谋杀案一样吗？”

及川看向岩泉。

“方法是一样的，”岩泉说。他放大了一张照片，聚焦在一个男人被打爆的后脑。他判断着伤口的大小。“看起来用的也是同一种枪。这个伤口太大了，不可能是任何口径小于点45的枪造成的。”

所有人都鸦雀无声。岩泉把手机还给及川，及川把手机放进口袋里，也许这样他就不用再看那些照片了。花卷面无表情地看着他们谈话，眉毛紧皱着，陷入沉思。

“这不是我手下任何一个人干的。”牛岛说：“这一点我很肯定。枪支也许是在别处获得的，但可能性很小。除了白鸟泽之外，很少有其他组织能把武器进口到市里。”他这么说不是为了炫耀。他这么说是因为这是事实。“在过去的六个月里，我只卖出了两支这种枪。如果你向我保证你会处理这个问题，我就会告诉你买家是谁。”

及川得到了他两天前要求的情报，但他看起来并不为此高兴。他看上去很严肃。“我会处理的。”

“两支枪是同时购买的。”牛岛说道。他又停顿了一下，好像在强迫自己说出这个情报。“一支是音驹的黑尾，另一支是枭谷的木兔。”

*********

**两年前**

*********

岩泉第一次见木兔光太郎时，他想不清楚为什么这个人会和黑帮扯上关系。

话又说回来，第一印象并不总是最重要的。

青城与音驹组的行动相当密切。及川和黑尾有着建立在相似利益和共同目标基础上的良好合作关系。黑尾在21岁的年纪就被任命为音驹的头目，年轻得让人惊讶。当岩泉被告知这一点时，他很不明白为什么有人会允许一个刚走出青春期的人领导一支黑帮。

然后他见到了黑尾，一切就都说得通了。

表面上看，黑尾显得平静而随和。他笑得自在，很容易大笑，表面上很友好。

但是岩泉从事有关犯罪的活动已经有很长时间了——两方他都有参与——长到在他看到一个罪犯时当场就能分辨出来。正是黑尾眼中的火花出卖了他。他的眼神有点太尖锐、太精于算计了。他的智慧和精明在和岩泉的眼神交流中表露无遗。

然而，木兔光太郎，却完全不一样。

他是黑尾的二把手，而岩泉一直不太明白这一点。木兔很吵闹，有些鲁莽，而且看起来不是很聪明。当他们被相互介绍的时候，木兔就像老友一样欢迎岩泉。他把一只粗壮的胳膊搭在岩泉的肩膀上，咧嘴笑了。“欢迎来到夜店！真糟你和青城在一起而不是和我们，但也无所谓。我想，他们也不错。”

他对木兔的第二印象当然改变了他对这个人的看法，但是并没有使黑尾对他的偏爱更容易理解。

在一月中旬，一个寒冷的夜晚，及川带着岩泉和他一起去了音驹的活动基地。与主要在夜店运作的青城不同，黑尾利用一家高级律师事务所的幌子来处理大部分业务。他被授权从事律师工作，这使得这个幌子变得更加可信，也给了他更大的能力来经营音驹的生意。

与经营实体商品的其它组织不同，音驹经营的是不太有形体的东西。

音驹的专长是情报。

只要价格合适，黑尾可以找到任何人想知道的任何事。即使他没有获取这些情报的关系网，他手头也有一个能够胜任这项工作的黑客高手。音驹唯一出售的有形商品是身份。那些想逃离这座城市、或是想在这里寻求庇护的人们，成群结队地涌向黑尾，寻求新的姓名、身份证和文件。他是这一行的大师，尽管警方知道他的办公室有可疑之处，但他们始终无法确定任何违法行为。

黑尾很聪明，聪明得让人害怕。

而另一边，木兔，却并不是。

他们已经到了办公室打算开会了，但似乎有什么重要的事情吸引了黑尾的注意。他正在楼下忙着，但是他的一个手下——岩泉后来发现他叫猛虎——领着及川和岩泉下到了楼下。

迎接他们的场景是木兔正把什么人扔向水泥墙，那人的头颅在撞击中反弹了回来。

黑尾就站在门口，饶有兴致地看着这一幕。

“很抱歉耽搁了时间。”黑尾在及川走到他身边时说道。“我们有一起情报外泄事件需要处理。只要一分钟。”

及川耸了耸肩。“不急。”

木兔抓住那个男人的衬衫前襟，把他按在墙上。那人的脚趾在地上晃来晃去。木兔的肌肉在他紧紧的衬衫袖子里鼓了起来，但他很轻松地承受住了那人的重量。

“你告诉谁了？”木兔对着那人的脸喊出了这个问题，他的手抓得越来越紧，眼睛里闪着光。“你他妈的告诉谁了？”

那人有气无力地挣扎着。他用手抓着木兔的手腕，双脚不停地抖动。“没有谁，”他哽咽道：“我没有——”

木兔调整了一下抓握，向后伸出胳膊，然后用拳头猛地击中那人的下巴。他的头猛地歪向一边，把血喷到了地板上。

“别骗我！”木兔依旧大喊道。他身体几乎在颤抖，岩泉不知道是因为愤怒还是亢奋。“你把郁美的事情告诉了什么人。黑尾向她保证她会很安全，现在她在监狱里。你让黑尾成了 _骗子_ 。”

那个人显然又要开始争辩了。木兔使劲打了他一拳以避免麻烦，力度大到对方可能有一瞬间失去了知觉。他四肢无力，手指垂着。然后他抽搐了一下，又开始徒劳地挣扎。

“求你了，”那人说。他不是在和木兔说话。他越过木兔宽阔的肩膀用朦胧的眼睛恳求着黑尾。“我不是故意的。他说话时好像他已经知道了这事。我不知道他是警察，我不知道——”

木兔又把他推到了墙上。他的头撞上了水泥墙，不说话了。

“哪个警察？”木兔说道。他的声音仍然很大，但现在变得更低沉了，几乎变成了咆哮。

“我、我不知道。”那个男人说。他拼凑着语句，岩泉怀疑他脑震荡了。“他——他很高。然后……然后有一头金发，还戴眼镜。在我告诉他之后——我不是故意告诉他的，我真的不知道——他问起了……黑尾先生的事，但是我没有……我什么也没说——”

木兔又打了他一拳。血从他的鼻子里喷了出来，染红了墙壁。

木兔回头看着黑尾，等待着。

黑尾思考了一会儿这个消息。然后，他慢慢笑了。“月岛。”他说。他的语气轻松，很自如。“我并不感到惊讶。我告诉过他，如果他想知道什么，可以来直接问我，而不是骚扰我的手下。那孩子就是不听。”他叹了口气。“好吧。杀了他吧，兔。”

这个命令发送得如此随意，让岩泉皱起了眉。

木兔只是看着他，他的眼睛睁得大大的，刚才那一刻的愤怒突然消失了。“兄弟，不。”

黑尾翻了翻眼睛，没有因为被拒绝而不快。“来吧，兔。青城的人在这儿。不要在及川面前丢脸。”

木兔看着他们两人。他向后退了一步，那个男人瘫倒在地。木兔擦了擦他的脸，鲜血淋漓的指关节在他的下巴上留下了一道深红色的血迹。他对着地面皱起了眉头。“我不能。你知道我不杀人的，黑尾。”

他行为的突然转变让人迷惑不解。岩泉看着黑尾，期待看到愤怒，或至少是恼火，但黑尾看起来只是听天由命。

“我知道。”黑尾叹了口气说道。他走向前，有那么一瞬间，岩泉认为他是要向木兔发火。但是他只是把一只手放上了他的肩膀，把他从那个流着血的男人面前转开，那个男人以一种朦胧的恐惧眼神看着黑尾。“我想你也许可以在观众面前做到。”

木兔咕哝着一些岩泉听不到的话，但这让黑尾笑了起来。

黑尾把一只手塞进外套里，掏出一把手枪，朝流血的男人的前额开了一枪。

一切发生得太突然了，岩泉都没有机会把目光移开。一小股血溅了出来，几滴鲜红的血顺着那个男人的眼睛和鼻梁滴了下来，然后他就倒下了。

枪声穿过岩泉的耳朵，声音几乎和静电一样响。

他转移开自己的视线看向一边，只发现及川已经在看着他。

“黑尾喜欢快速有效地结束事情，”及川耸耸肩，说道。“我个人更喜欢京谷的方法。”

黑尾又把手放在了木兔的肩膀上，向他的耳朵里嘟囔着什么。木兔点了点头，眼睛依旧看着地面。

如果是及川处理这种情况，那个躺在地板上的死人至少会在死前尖叫一个小时以上。

此外如果这是及川的事情，他怀疑木兔在未能完成命令后根本不会受到如此温和的对待。

“小兔不喜欢杀人。”及川说，好像他感觉到了岩泉的思路。他走近了一步，压低了声音。“这让他很不舒服。我不知道他是怎么到音驹的，但他肯定不会到青城。”

岩泉不知道这究竟只是一个简单的声明，还是说背后有更多的暗示。这可能是一个警告。岩泉从来没被要求杀害任何人，他希望自己永远不会收到这个命令。尽管他以正义为借口允许自己做了一些有问题的事情，但他知道自己不能越过那条线。

如果及川让他杀人，但他拒绝了，他想知道自己是否会成为下一个被京谷杀死的人。

“刚刚真是抱歉。”黑尾说，重新加入了他们。木兔落在后面一步，面无表情地盯着他受伤的指关节。“你们上楼去吧。我会打电话给夜久，让他把这里收拾干净，然后我就可以去参加会议了。最多十分钟。”

及川朝楼梯走去，岩泉紧随其后。那声枪响仍在他的耳边回荡，那个死去的男人的血腥景象在他的脑海中挥之不去。

他不觉得自己能把这副画面从自己脑海中擦除掉。


	8. Chapter 8

“你一定是在开玩笑。”

挂了牛岛的电话后，及川和岩泉回到了夜店的楼下。在沉重的音乐成为了遥远的回忆后，岩泉发现自己更容易思考新的情报了。头脑清醒后，他意识到牛岛把木兔归于了枭谷的一员，而不是音驹。他想他一定是口误了。

他没有。

“我希望我在开玩笑，小岩。”及川说。他输入密码打开办公室的锁，然后把岩泉带了进去。“在枭谷的头目被消灭后”——他尖锐地看了眼岩泉——“黑尾抓住了机会，重整了他们整个组。那时我没参与，所以我对此无能为力。我以为他会吸收枭谷的成员来扩大音驹，但他决定给他们一个新头目。我不知道他是怎么做到让老成员不会反叛的，但他确实找到了一种手段。木兔在过去两年里一直负责这枭谷的事务。”

“这是我这辈子听过最愚蠢的事情。”

及川微微笑了笑。他锁好了门，轻轻走过岩泉坐到他办公桌后面。岩泉的眼睛紧紧跟着及川，注视着他缓慢的步伐，他重心略微偏向右腿的走路方式。

他想问问这件事，但这个问题可能会引起一定怨恨。

而且，他也不需要问。岩泉早就知道发生了什么。

“考虑到这些，他做得其实还不错。”及川说。他向后靠在椅子上交叉着双臂，岩泉坐到了他对面。“木兔不仅废除了枭谷的人口贩卖，还废除了他们的卖淫活动。现在，枭谷只经营赌博。他们在城市的各个角落都设立了赌场。在青城地盘里也有了一些。允许他们进入我的地盘，我就能从中分一杯羹。”

“听起来像是黑尾会做的事情。”

“我很肯定是黑尾让他这么做的。木兔是头目，但那只是名义上。我觉得还是黑尾在发号施令。他经营着两个组织却只用付出一个的代价。木兔只是他的傀儡。”

“那么谋杀案呢？”岩泉说：“你认为他们是一伙的吗？”

及川叹了口气。他向前挪了挪身子，把外套从肩上脱下来，搭在椅背上。他的手枪皮套是黑色的，反衬着他骨白色的衬衫。他把胳膊肘支在桌子上，开始解袖口上的象牙纽扣。“我不知道该怎么想。在过去几年里，黑尾和我产生了一点距离。我们有过分歧。然而，我还是无法想象他会这么做。我没法想象木兔会这么做，因为他仍然拒绝杀死任何一人，即使他是一个黑帮头目。”

在木兔所处在的工作环境中，厌恶杀戮并不是什么好品质。如果不是黑尾设法让他当上了头目的角色，他自己绝对做不到这一点。通过多年在黑道中的活动，岩泉清楚地明白，虽然不太理想，但杀戮在有些时候是必要的。他早在执行卧底任务之前已经知道，尤其是及川彻，是生生杀出了一条通往食物链顶层的道路的。岩泉不知道及川手上到底沾了多少血，但他很确信那双手上的血色深极了。

“就算有黑尾在，”岩泉说：“木兔究竟要怎么一直掌权？黑尾不可能一直手把手帮他。要是他需要做一个决定、又没时间等待指令呢？”

“木兔很幸运，他有一位非常称职的顾问，几乎和他形影不离。”及川松开了袖口，慢慢地卷了起来，卷到了他的肘部下方。他的纹身是从小臂中间开始的。岩泉强迫自己移开了眼神。并不是说他以前从没见过它们。

“他来自枭谷还是音驹？”

“他现在是枭谷的人，”及川说。他绞起了手指，指关节噼啪作响。“赤苇京治。你以前见过他吗？”

这名字听起来略微有些熟悉。岩泉心里有了一个黑色头发、平静的双眼的模糊印象。“也许。”

“当黑尾不在的时候，是他负责着木兔，”及川说。“老实说，他才应该是黑尾派去掌权的人。”

“那孤爪呢？他还在黑尾那边吗？”

及川哼了一声。“当然。你不会以为黑尾会让他最有价值的资产离开他的视线，对吧？”

“不会，但我也根本想不到他会派木兔去领导一个组织。”

及川歪了歪头，承认了这点。

谈话陷入了沉默，但并没有紧张或不适。及川若有所思地盯着墙壁，岩泉静静地看着他。

被花卷打断的谈话仍在他的脑海里。这是一次比岩泉想象的更私密的谈话。他不知道及川究竟是真的在乎他离开的原因，还是说他只是想彻底填补空白。

在及川的要求下，岩泉没有撒谎。他离开青城是因为他害怕。部分原因是他不想看到及川发现自己是一名卧底警察，但这只是其中一小部分。

还有其他的原因，更加黑暗的原因，那些他根本不愿意去思考的事情。

当岩泉意识到及川在看他的时候，已经来不及掩饰自己的目光了。

“有什么要说的吗，小岩？”及川说，他的嘴唇微微弯曲，露出挑逗的微笑。

岩泉瞥开了眼睛。“没有，我只是在想事情。”

“想什么？”

“谋杀案。”岩泉说谎道。“你现在打算怎么办？”

及川的手指敲打着桌子。这个动作使他小臂肌肉舒张着，拉扯着纹在他皮肤上的色彩。“过去我会直接打电话给黑尾，问他最近有没有杀害任何家庭，但我们现在已经不那么亲密了。”他叹了口气，手指的敲打停下了。“我需要让他和木兔进入一种我可以随意把那件事提出来的状态。黑尾的扑克脸很完美，但木兔的表情太丰富了。如果他和这件事有什么关系，这件事会立刻写到他脸上。”

“那你是有计划了？”

“很初步的计划。我会花一晚上好好思考一下，明天早上再和其他人谈谈。”

岩泉点点头，站了起来。“那么，我不打扰你了。你能让我回房间吗？”

“自己去吧。”及川说。“密码是1006。”

岩泉非常震惊，没有立即作出回应。他不太确定是密码本身更令他惊讶，还是说及川心甘情愿把密码给了他这事更令他惊讶。

及川把他的犹豫解释为后者。

“你可以来去自如。”及川说。他耸了耸肩，往后靠了靠。“如果你想离开，你早就离开了。不过你要随身带着手机，以防我需要你。”

“哦。当然，我会……密码是我的生日？”

及川笑了。这并不是他留给生意的那种尖锐而危险的笑容。那笑容很微小，且有些许柔软。“嗯，那是你的房间。”

岩泉想不出一句能说的话，所以他什么也没说，离开了。

及川设计了一个用来接近枭谷和音驹的老大、以询问他们谋杀案的事儿的计划。它不是很复杂，只需要一点点的谋划，但它仍然是一个计划。

星期五晚上，他们向公众关闭了夜店。女孩们仍然要按班次表演，并得到承诺，因观众少而损失的小费将会补偿给她们。她们今晚唯一的观众会是黑尾、木兔、以及他们选择带来的黑帮成员。

岩泉不打算参与这整件事。他觉得其他组织知道他曾是卧底，他不想让自己成为目标。他们不会在那儿伤害他，至少在他处于及川的庇护下时不会，但这并不意味着他想出现在他们的雷达里。

看来他那个让自己置身事外的计划没有生效。

九点半时有人来敲他的门。当他决定假装他不在那里时，他的访客输入了密码，进入了房间。

是矢巾，而且他看起来真的需要好好睡一觉。

“老大要见你。”他直截了当地说。他用手背擦擦鼻子，吸了吸。“不过如果我是你，我可能会用床单把自己吊死，而不是走到那堆混乱中间。”

“有那么糟，嗯？”岩泉说。

“显然及川承诺的免费酒水让他们以为自己可以带来他们整个该死的组织的一半。好消息是，音驹和枭谷待得非常舒心。坏消息是，我们不得不一直应付着他们直到他们无聊到回家。”

尽管有麻烦之处，但这正是及川想要的。他的目的是在重新建立起音驹和青城曾经的关系的幌子下，营造一种轻松的氛围，同时也让枭谷加入他们的圈子。酒精是会抽掉青城的银行账户里的一点小钱，但如果它能帮助让某人提供出一点谋杀的线索，那这个损失就是值得的。

“他为什么要找我？”岩泉说，尽管他已经起身换上了一件更好的衬衫。“我不擅长招待。”

“是，但你善于观察，”矢巾说。

岩泉对这话有点惊讶。这是矢巾所能说出的最接近恭维的话了。

矢巾又吸了吸鼻子，说：“不管怎样，快上去吧。如果及川问起，告诉他我接到一个很重要的电话，是我的人打来的。这样我至少能有二十分钟的喘息时间。”

矢巾有一群直接向他汇报的青城成员，及川的其他精英成员也是如此。也许矢巾比别人负责着更多的人，因为及川倾向于在他肩上压相当多的责任。

及川曾告诉岩泉，他正在谨慎地培养矢巾担任领导人的职务，以防万一他身上出了什么事。岩泉是他唯一告诉过的人。这个消息不能泄露出去，因为及川担心矢巾会先发制人暗杀他来夺权。

岩泉认为及川只是在偏执，因为这就是他当上老大的手段。

“当然，”岩泉说。“不过，你最少要休息半个小时。你看起来很需要休息。”

矢巾对他露出了一个苦笑，但眼睛并没有笑。岩泉在走近了一步时仅注意到对方那双眼睛明显充着血。

矢巾又吸了吸鼻子，而岩泉想他知道了矢巾将如何度过他的休息时间。

岩泉本想对此说点什么，但最终还是决定不说。毕竟，这不关他的事。如果矢巾想用点他自己的货，那他有权这么做。

然后岩泉意识到他正在试着为非法行为做辩护，他完全停止了思考。

“我要上楼了，”岩泉说：“好好休息。我会尽量替你打掩护。”

矢巾向他点头表示感谢，然后他们就分开各走各路了。岩泉拖着沉重的脚步上了楼，深吸了一口气来鼓舞自己，然后出现在夜店的主楼层。

景象和平时夜里没什么不同。女孩们仍然站在T台上，虽然人数比平时少了一些。观众的人数有所减少，但是在场的人就和平日的常客一样热情。他们坐在舞台周围，手里拿着免费的酒水。

及川不在其中，岩泉并不感到惊讶。尽管拥有一家脱衣舞夜店，及川一直对娱乐本身不感兴趣。

岩泉很准确地在他心中所料的地方找到了他。及川坐在最靠后的桌子上。这里能看清夜店里的其他部分，但又因人少而显得与世隔绝。由于音乐的强烈鼓点——谢天谢地，只有这个地方音量比较小——除非离他们只有几步之遥，否则没有人能偷听到他的话。

及川靠对着墙坐着。其他四个人和他一起坐在大圆桌旁，岩泉立刻认出了其中两个人，甚至单是瞥了眼他们的头发。黑尾和木兔很容易辨认，过了两年他们俩都没发生什么变化；至少在外表上如此。

他花了一段时间才认出了其他两人。他晚一步认出来其中一个是孤爪研磨，晚了是因为他过去是黑色的头发如今已经漂成了金色。另一个他根本认不出来，但从之前的信息来看，他认为那是赤苇京治。

及川向他眨了眨眼，举起一只手招呼他过去。岩泉顺从地坐到及川身边的空椅子上。他在想这是不是矢巾坐过的地方，还是说是及川专门给他留的。

“你迟到了，小岩。”及川说。他的声音很调笑，他的微笑很自然。他看上去相当自在。

但这是一个面具，岩泉知道。

“我不知道我被邀请了。”

及川翻了翻眼睛。“你当然会被邀请。大家还记得小岩吗？小岩，认识大家吗？”

岩泉环视了一眼桌子。孤爪和赤苇被动地抬头看他。黑尾眼睛里的探究总是让岩泉不安，但是木兔笑容满面。

“嘿嘿嘿！”博库托说。他把身子稍近了桌子一点，好像他的声音还没有大到足以传遍半个夜店。“我记得你！你是渡……什么的，对吧？”

“岩泉。”

木兔表情丰富的脸皱了起来。“哦。我发誓我以为——”

“渡边是他的假名。”赤苇说。他喝了一小口酒，望着桌子边的岩泉。“他在卧底的时候用的。”

岩泉被激怒了，虽然他没理由生气。他说的是事实。

“哦，”木兔睁大眼睛说：“哦，对啊，我都忘了。”

黑尾露出了他标志性的猫一般的笑容。“没想到会在这里见到你，岩泉。你在东京做什么？为警方收集更多的情报？”

“不用担心小岩。”及川说，在岩泉不得不回答之前插入了对话。他把半满的酒杯塞进岩泉手里。“他只是回来看看。他欠我一个人情。我会盯着他的，所以没什么好担心的。”

岩泉瞪了他一眼，但他没做出任何反应。及川向后靠在座位上，向房间另一边、正无聊地站在吧台后面的国见招了招手。及川做了个示意这一整张桌子的手势，然后国见草草地点点头。

考虑到当时的情况，及川一定让他的正式员工在晚上休息了。否则他不会让国见在吧台后面打工。那人会调酒，但他的社交能力很差。岩泉怀疑这都不是出于自愿的。

“那么，小研磨，”及川开口，将话题从岩泉身上引开。“我都不记得上次是什么时候在音驹外面见到你了。不经常出门？”

孤爪低头看了看他的手机，那有一个小平板电脑那么大。“只有小黑逼我的时候。”

黑尾的笑容表明这是真的。

他们之间没营养的闲聊非常轻松。尽管青城和音驹之间爆发了裂痕，但似乎并没有在个人层面上影响到他们的老大。黑尾敏捷地说着俏皮话，不停地咧着嘴笑。及川自在地大笑着，而且岩泉敢说那些笑容甚至不是勉强装出来的。照亮了他们所有人的是木兔，他是一束欢快的阳光。

岩泉仍然不确定黑尾究竟在想什么，竟然任命木兔领导一个黑帮组织。

他啜饮着及川给他的酒水，虽然对他而言太甜了。

他没有为此困扰太久。过了一会儿，国见端着满满一托盘酒来到他们面前。他一言不发地把就递给了所有人，然后消失到了吧台后面，这时一对枭谷的成员正从人群中挤出来想续杯。

岩泉研究着国见给他的酒。然后他小心地喝了一口。

这是纯威士忌，岩泉一直喜欢的酒，他不知道国见是怎么记得的。

“还是你爱喝的酒吗，小岩？”及川小声问道。

他才意识到国见其实并不记得了。是及川提前告诉他的。这更合理一些，尽管他不太确定自己究竟对及川把这些信息保留了两年这件事有什么感受。

这时木兔正大声复述着一个有关他、赤苇和一场出错的牌局的故事，所以没有人注意到他们两人。“是的，”岩泉配合着及川低音量说道：“没错。”

及川微笑着把自己的酒一饮而尽。当他把杯子放在桌子上时，他舔了舔自己上嘴唇沾上的一滴液体。岩泉移开了目光，转而看向木兔，他生动的复述正讲到一半。

及川靠近了一点，低声说：“小岩，不要喝太多。我们都知道你酒量不好。”

岩泉咕哝着表示同意，其他什么也没说。

这不是真的，及川也知道。这是一句小心的提醒，提醒他们需要保持比桌上其他更清醒的头脑。岩泉不需要被提醒。即使这个夜晚的目的不是为了获取情报，他也不会相信自己会在现在这群人面前喝醉一丁点。他不信任他们每一个人。

夜晚进行得很顺利。及川和其他的老大在聊天，其他人都在听，每一杯新酒水都让他们更加开心。

岩泉不会愚蠢到希望黑尾会泄露任何重要的信息，不管他喝得有多醉。

黑尾并不是目标。

“赤苇！”木兔说着，手里又拿起一杯新酒。“看那个女孩！她柔韧性真好！”

木兔在座位上后转了半圈，看着一个脱衣舞娘将腿缠在一根钢管上，完美地向后仰去。

“是的，木兔先生。”赤苇淡定地说。他没有费心回头看。他依旧凝视着他的酒，这只是他今晚的第二杯。

岩泉明白为什么赤苇京治被任命为木兔的顾问。即使木兔并不完全具备领导枭谷的能力，赤苇也完全有能力在木兔有缺乏的地方成功。

对他们来说幸运的是，即使是赤苇似乎也无法控制木兔的酗酒。他扭过身子，又喝了一杯。赤苇对着木兔耳语了好几次，尽管岩泉听不见，但他相当肯定这是在悄悄警告木兔不要喝得太多。

显然木兔并不担心。

“嘿，嘿，及川！”他把空杯子拍在桌子上说。“什么时候你应该到我们这儿来！我们没有脱衣舞，但是我们……嘿，赤苇！我们应该请脱衣舞娘！”

“不行，木兔先生。”

“但是赤——苇！”

黑尾看着他们俩得意地笑着。他把酒一饮而尽——这已经是第六杯了，但他似乎仍然没有受到一点影响——接着向后靠过去对整个晚上都盯着手机的孤爪小声说了几句。

“谢谢你的邀请，小兔。”及川笑着说。“从你接手后我都没去过枭谷酒吧。我会尽快去看看。不过，虽然说是尽快，但也得在我处理完所有谋杀案以后。我很幸运能抽出今晚请你们所有人过啦。”

岩泉感觉到了气氛的微弱变化。及川随意地提起了这个话题，但是桌子上的每一个人都带着强烈的兴趣抓住了它。甚至孤爪也抬起头来，用金色的眼睛专注地看过来。

“谋杀案？”黑尾扬起眉毛重复道。

及川对他眨了眨眼，好像才意识到自己说了什么。“哦，你不知道吗？有人吃了熊心豹子胆，闯进了我的地盘，杀了我的手下和他们的家人。简直是大屠杀。我一直在想办法解决这件事。”

木兔睁大了双眼，但是黑野看起来被激起了兴趣。“你没说。”

“那真的很烦人，”及川说。他耸了耸肩，好像这事带来的麻烦比谋杀本身更让人担忧。“幸运的是，小岩在这儿，所以我不必应付警察的盘问。”

没一句是真话，但岩泉点了下头，以增加可信度。

黑尾歪着头，思考着。“是谁干的？”

及川叹了口气。这有点太戏剧化了，不过话又说回来，及川经常有点过于戏剧化了。“嗯，我不能肯定，但是……”他环顾了下四周，好像在检查是否有人在偷听。然后他在桌子上支起胳膊，压低声音说道：“小岩说他们用的是点45手枪。我只知道一个组织用那种枪，所以……”

他没说剩下的话，让他们自己得出结论。

岩泉的目光在木兔和黑尾之间来回转动，寻找任何可疑的迹象。

黑尾的表情没有改变。“你认为这是牛岛干的？”他说。他伸手去拿酒。“这听起来不像他。”

他刚把杯子放到嘴边，木兔就兴奋地拍了拍他的背，差点让他呛住。

“嘿，我和黑尾不久前从牛岛那里搞到了点45！”木兔兴高采烈地说。显然谋杀的严重性并没有影响到他。

黑尾给了他一个难以理解的眼神，但是什么也没说。

“哦？”及川说。“我没法想象怎么用那种枪。他们似乎有点难以上手。”

这显然是个诱饵。岩泉知道这一点，从赤苇和孤爪的表情来看，他们也知道这一点。

然而，木兔，直接跳进了坑里。

“不，一点也不难用！”他说：“它后坐力确实很强，但并不比10口径的强。几个星期前，我和黑尾去射击场试射过，对吧，黑尾？”

黑尾的眼睛盯着及川，微微眯起。“对。”

木兔自豪地说：“我的枪法比黑尾好。”。

木兔又伸手去拿另一杯酒，但赤苇很轻松地从他手里拦了下来。他一言不发地把它放到一边，而木兔正被对话分散了注意力，没时间和他争论。

“牛岛给了我们一个很好的价格，”他继续道：“因为我们一人买了一把。我知道你不喜欢他，但他真的很酷。这是我最喜欢的枪之一。”

“你甚至很少带着它，木兔先生。”赤苇说。

“没错，但我为什么要带？我又不会把它用到什么重要的事上。我想要它只是因为它很酷。”

“黑尾也不会带。”孤爪开口道，没看向他们任何人。“他说它太重了，会让他失去平衡。”

“我没那么说过。”

“说过。”

“没有。”

”……说过。”

岩泉注视着这场交谈，专心推理着。他在其中寻找着一丝不诚实或不安的迹象；任何能帮助他确定他们是否有人参与的迹象。

像往常一样，黑尾很放松。他和孤爪的争论是开玩笑的，从他嘴唇的动作就可以看出来。木兔似乎对整个对话完全不感到困扰。他穿过赤苇，抓起刚才被拿走的那杯酒。

他们俩都没表现出与谋杀案有关的样子。他们俩看起来都不可疑。

要么岩泉误读了他们，要么黑尾和木兔是无辜的——至少在这件事上。

他沮丧地看了看他们，然后转向了舞台。黑尾的一个手下——猛虎，他模糊地想了起来——正半趴在舞台上，向现在的表演者伸出了一把钱。她又高又瘦，黑色的头发垂到背部中间，穿着黑色的蕾丝。

她带着一丝不感兴趣的态度接过钱，走到了舞台后面，她的表演结束了。就在她要穿过幕布时，她回头看了一眼，让岩泉仔细地看了看她的脸。

她很漂亮。这很可能就是为什么她没有费心把衣服全部脱光的原因。即使没有把自己的身体完全暴露出来，她也会是夜店客人的最爱。

尽管她很漂亮，但她本人却谦虚、害羞、善良。

岩泉知道这一点，因为他认识她。

那个舞者是清水洁子，东京警察局的一名警察。

*********

**两年前**

*********

天上没有月亮。天已经黑到了东京这种大城市能黑到的极限，但依旧并没有完全黑下来。有些城市永远无眠，东京的喧嚣也不例外。

岩泉走出一条灰影中的小巷，沿着一栋两层楼房的背面悄悄走着。他脸上罩着兜帽，肩膀微微驼着，因为他试图躲在影子中。他向旁边瞥了眼，又回过头，看有没有人跟踪他，不过一个人都没看见。

他侧身走到一扇普通的灰色门前，在扫描仪上划过一张卡片。它嘟地响了一声，门打开了，他走了进去。

走廊里空无一人，但他听到里面深处传来声音。他跟着那些声音，安静地走过熟悉的走廊。他窥视着尽头的门，发现了三名警察。其中两个人正在电脑前敲着键盘。另一个头枕在自己的胳膊上，睡得死死的。

岩泉想把椅子从他身下猛拉开，让他倒到地上。这是他在工作时睡觉应得的报应。田中已经当警察很长时间了，他应该做得更好些。

他没有得到机会。醒着的两名警察中的一人突然从椅子上站了起来，迅速转向岩泉，动作快的惊人。

“你他妈以为自己在干什么？把手放在我能看见的地方， _马上_ ！”

他的声音洪亮，如果岩泉不是那么了解他的话，这听起来会很吓人。

“冷静点。”那声音很平静，没有慌乱。清水目不转睛地看着电脑屏幕。“那只不过是岩泉。”

泽村看了她一眼，然后眯起眼睛看了看岩泉。几秒钟过去了，他僵直的肩膀松了下来。“哦。嘿，岩泉。”

岩泉伸手拉下他的兜帽。他或许应该在溜进满是警察的房间之前就这么做。“嗨，泽村。嘿，清水。”他也想向田中问好，但他还趴桌子上睡着。甚至泽村的喊声也没有惊动他。

泽村摊回到椅子上，松了口气。然后他立刻站了起来，又一次紧张起来。“你不该在这里！如果有人看见你进来怎么办？”

“没人看到我。”岩泉说。他走进房间，坐在一张空椅子上。它在他的重量下向后滑了滑，轻轻撞到墙上。“我很小心。”

“你知道如果他们发现你是警察会有什么后果。”

“是，我知道。所以我才那么小心。”

“岩泉——”

“我觉得没关系。”清水说。她的声音依然很安静，但是她很有效地打断了泽村，就像她在大声喊叫一样。“岩泉知道自己在做什么。他已经卧底很长时间了。”

泽村叹了口气，缩回椅子里。他才是值班室里的警佐，但他还是有向清水所说的话屈服的倾向。

岩泉认为清水升职只是时间问题。她具有优秀警察的所有品质：清醒、沉着、从不动摇的冷静。

“你在这儿干什么？”泽村问道，比刚刚冷静了些。

岩泉耸耸肩。“我只是想亲自过来看看，而不仅仅是通过电话联系。我需要看到一张并非黑帮的友好面孔。”他看到泽村皱起了眉头。“看来我来错地方了。”

“很抱歉刚刚的忧虑，但我真的不希望看到你死。”

“我很好。”岩泉说：“现在是早上五点。没人看见我离开了，当我回去的时候也不会有人在我身边。他们并不会一直站岗。他们的安全系统让那些变得没有必要。”

“你是怎么通过安全系统的？”

“我知道密码，”岩泉说：“我知道所有的密码。我告诉过你我现在是核心人物了。我在他们藏身处有我自己的房间，有一切。我想，及川很喜欢我。”

泽村平静地皱起眉。“你自己小心一点，岩泉。及川不是一个可以与之为敌的人。”

岩泉的思绪回到了几个月前，回到了京谷从叛徒喉咙里拔出的惨叫。

“别担心。”岩泉说：“我知道。”

清水又抬起头来，目光定定地看着他。“你没事吧，岩泉？”

“是，我很好。”

“你确定吗？”

她问话的方式，带着如此直率的关心，让岩泉自己也产生了疑问。他思考了一会儿，然后重申道：“是的，我确定。为什么这么问？”

清水的皱眉很小、很柔和。“你看起来变了一点。小心点，岩泉先生。”

这个警告使他停顿了一下。这和泽村的反复警告是不同的。这让他在心理上后退了一步，迅速地对自己检查了一番。

他变了吗？他不这么认为。他的头发有点长了，他需要刮胡子，但除此之外，他觉得自己还是老样子。

他知道清水并不是指身体上的变化，但是思考那些比思考她真正的意思要容易得多。

他在卧底时见到了一些事情，那些如果他继续做正常的警察工作永远都不会见到的事。如果他选择了巡逻，而不是调查这条道路，那么他可能根本不会改变。

他在想自己是不是犯了个错误。

无论如何，现在回头已经太晚了。

无线电的噼啪声把岩泉从思绪中惊醒。

“105，调度中心。”

田中一下从座位上坐直了，突然完全清醒了过来，在伸手去拿无线电机。“105。”

“47号街区发生了一起10-20-6。报案人建议……”

田中迅速拿出一支笔，开始在手掌上记笔记。等调度员说完后，他按下无线电说道：“收到，我会处理。”

他从椅子上站起来，走了一步，然后眼睛盯向了岩泉。

“哦，嘿，”田中说：“你什么时候来的？”

“大概就在你梦到清水的时候吧。”

田中的眼睛睁得大大的。他在岩泉和清水之间来回打量，清水没从自己的报告中抬起头来。“伙计！我甚至没有梦到任何东西。我不会做梦。尤其不会梦见清水小姐。没有她的允许就让她出现在我的梦里是很不敬的。”

“去处理那个20-6。”清水说。

“哦，对！再见。”田中迅速向岩泉敬了个礼，然后大步走出房间。之后，门在他身后砰地一声关上了。

“你不应该嘲弄他的，”清水说：“他在过去几个月里好多了。”

当清水刚被分配到泽村的班上时，田中会撞到路上的所有东西，因为他盯着清水看的时间长得让他没法自我运转。岩泉几乎可以从这次短暂的互动中看出田中已经有所改善。

“他理应受到嘲弄，”泽村说：“无情的嘲弄。谢了，岩泉。”

岩泉笑着说：“随时为您效劳，长官。”

“那么，”泽村说着，把一只脚搭上了另一条腿的膝盖上。他动的时候勤务腰带叮叮地碰撞着椅子。“青城那边怎么样？一切都还好吗？”

“好到不能再好。”岩泉耸耸肩说：“他们一直在让我跑腿。并不算太糟。”

“跑腿？”泽村重复道：“与毒品有关的？”

“算是吧。”

泽村向前移动了一点。“他们有没有让你吸什么？你知道你没必要这么做的。如果他们逼得太紧，我们可以让你提前退出调查。”

岩泉想到了及川在玻璃盘上排出的线条，想到了可卡因灼伤他鼻子的方式。

他想着那之后的感觉，感觉好像他什么都能做到，只要他能在心脏爆炸之前完成。

“没有。”他说：“他们没让我吸任何东西。”

清水飞快地瞥了他一眼，但什么都没说。

“很好。”泽村点点头。“随时向我汇报最新情况。如果出了什么差错，我们会把你救出来的，好吗？不要冒险。你正身处一个危险的游戏。”

岩泉清楚。他比任何人都清楚。

这一切彻头彻尾的致命，但是无论发生了什么，他都不会要求提前救援。他报名参加了这个，而他打算坚持到底。

此外，尽管有酷刑、毒品和过往的谋杀，青城——特别是及川——并没有那么糟。


	9. Chapter 9

岩泉悄悄溜到了舞台后面。其他女孩还在表演，尽管演出已经接近尾声。已经很晚了，他怀疑木兔和黑尾会随时带着他们的人离开。他借口说要去洗手间，他希望及川没有注意到在他认出清水时坐立不安的样子。

他迅速穿过通往更衣室的门，正好瞥见一头长长的黑发消失在角落里。就在她走进一间舞者的私人房间之前，他跑着追上了她。

“嘿，”他低声说，“清水。”

她放在门把上的手停了下来，深深地吸了一口气，然后转向他。她站得挺直，对那些几乎不能让她保持得体的细蕾丝边毫不羞耻。“岩泉。”

“你在这儿干什么？”

她的表情没有变。“跳舞。”

“是泽村让你做卧底的吗？”岩泉问道，他的声音低成了耳语。他再次环顾了一遍四周，虽然他已经确认过周围并没有人站在能听到他们的范围。

她没有回答这个问题。相反，她说：“我至少见到你五次了，岩泉。如果这是你第一次注意到我，那么很明显你的侦探技巧已经下降了。”

尴尬就像廉价的烟火一样在岩泉胸膛里炸开。“我不是——我的意思是，我并没有……我真的没去关注舞者。”

“我知道。”

这是一句简单的陈述，但是岩泉读懂了她隐含的意思。他感觉自己的脸发烧，面颊有一点灼热。“他说过他不会再派任何人去青城卧底了，因为……因为上一次的结果很糟糕。”

“我并没有在黑帮里卧底，”她说。“我只是个舞者。如果我碰巧在工作期间获得了任何相关情报，那我也许会决定把它传出去。”

“清水，你当巡警好几年了。如果他们认出你，你要怎么办？如果他们发现你是警员——”

“我不是警员，”她说。“我现在是警佐了。泽村升职后，我接替了他的职位。”

岩泉对此并不感到意外。“一个警佐不应该做这种工作。”

“如果他们是唯一适合做这件事的人，那就应该做。”

“清水，你会害死自己的。”

她的眼睛在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发亮。没有她的那双眼镜的遮挡，她的眼神更加锐利了。他心不在焉地想她是不是把眼镜换成了隐形的。

“你也有可能害死自己，岩泉。然而你还是选择了卧底。我们的不同之处在于，我会把我所知道的一切都告诉泽村警监。我不会胡作非为。”

她转身要走，而岩泉抓住了她的胳膊。“等等。”

“放手。”

这个命令比电击更刺人。岩泉退后了一步，举起双手道歉。“那你听我说。你得离开这里。现在。”

清水把一缕头发夹在耳后。她头发里的亮片闪闪发光。“我在这里已经三个月了。如果他们这么久还没认出我，那么他们就认不出我。”

“他们不知道你是谁，”岩泉同意道，“但我知道。”

这并不是一个明目张胆的威胁，但是紧张的气氛就像碎玻璃一样划破了空气。

清水的脸僵硬了。“你说什么？”

“你得出去。拿上你的东西走吧。我给你十分钟。”

清水站得更直了。即使穿着高跟鞋，她还是比岩泉的身高矮了几厘米。就算她身躯娇小，但她的存在感强极了。“你给我十分钟，然后怎么样？”

“然后我就会告诉及川你是警察。”

“你不会的。”

岩泉的脸烧得更烫了。他不知道这一次又是因为尴尬，还是因为某种更糟糕的东西，比如羞耻。“我必须这么做。如果他发现了你的身份，而且知道我没有告诉他，他会把我们俩都杀了。”

“你不属于他，岩泉。你不欠他什么。”

“事情不是像你说的那样运作的。”

“那就请解释一下。”

岩泉张开嘴，没说话，然后摇了摇头。“这里的规则不一样。如果我不帮他，我就是在和他作对，如果我和他作对，我就是死路一条。”

“那你为什么要来这里，而不是和泽村一起工作？”

岩泉张开嘴想要回答，然后意识到时间正在一分分溜走。如果他离开太久，就会引起怀疑。

“我很抱歉事情演变成这样，”他说，“但事情就是这样。离开，回到能让你安全的警局。接下来及川会派人搜索你的。10分钟。”

他转过身，开始往回走，罪恶感沉甸甸地压在他肩上。

“岩泉。”

他没有停下脚步。他做不到。

在他身后，清水还是开口说话了。

“我本以为你会更好。”

岩泉的脚步停下了。他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，有点发抖。然后他又一次向前走去，努力让自己的脸恢复平静。在他回到他们身边时，不能显得慌张。

正如他所料，木兔和黑尾正在出门的路上。他们正在和及川寒暄，及川又戴上了他的假面。他看上去十分自在，对客人们的光临感到很愉快。

然而，在面具之下，岩泉感觉到了他的紧张。

岩泉在酒吧旁边等着，国见已经离开了。他只在一对很不对称的音驹成员——一个很高，一个很矮——即将离开时和他们说了几句话，而他们只是匆匆告了别。他们没有用任何怀疑的眼光看他，所以他认为他们不知道他是谁。他对此并不介意。他希望整个城市的人都不知道他是谁。

在他们离开后，夜店关闭了，及川微微叹了口气。岩泉看了看表。从他离开清水已经过了十二分钟了。这比他承诺的时间还要长。

如果她还在周边待着，那就是她自己的错。

他推开靠在吧台上的高脚凳，迈着沉重而不情愿的步子穿过地板。“及川。我需要和你谈谈。”

他们没有找到清水。她接受了岩泉的建议，离开了夜店。及川派人去找她，但是过了一个小时，他们的搜寻失败了。岩泉努力不让自己看起来如释重负。他跟着及川到了他的办公室，在那里及川命令五个街区内的每一个青城成员都出去寻找他失踪的舞者。

及川怒火中烧，他甚至没有试图掩饰自己。

“我给了她中心舞台，”他说，手指在桌子上敲打着愤怒的节奏。“就算她很不喜欢裸体我也同意她跳舞。我对他很好，而这就是我得到的。”他拍拍手。“她怎么走得这么快？她连换衣服的时间都没有。她在黑尾打算要走的时候才刚刚下了台。”

“她看见我了，”岩泉说，“她肯定看见了。”

“你之前在这里的时候她就在这里了，”及川说。“她为什么不那时就离开？”

“也许她一直没有注意到我。直到今晚我也才注意到她。”

及川的眼神变得平静。“我从没见过你看向那些舞者，小岩。你能发现她真是个奇迹。”

岩泉皱起眉，努力让自己不再脸红。他最不应该在及川面前感到尴尬。

“清水，”及川沉思着。“明天我也许会打电话给黑尾，看他能不能让研磨挖出一点关于她的信息。她现在也许已经躲起来了，但是最好还是知道在过去的三个月渗透进夜店的人的究竟是什么人。你对她有多少了解？”

岩泉摇摇头。“我知道她以前和泽村一起工作，但仅此而已。”

及川哼了一声。他的怒火逐渐变成了气恼，这是一个明显的变化。这让他不那么反复无常了。

“泽村。当然会是泽村。为什么总是泽村？”

岩泉耸了耸肩，“他很执着。”

“他是我的眼中钉。”及川用手指最后敲了一下桌子，然后站了起来。“得对他采取点措施。我在想要不要……”

他的声音停下了，岩泉感到胸口传来一阵焦虑。

泽村现在已经不是他最喜欢的人之一了，但他绝对不想看到他受到伤害。

及川踱过了房间，叹了口气。“比起价值，那可能会带来更多的麻烦。假如我做掉泽村的消息传出去了的话，那所有的警察都会跟在我屁股后面，让我完全不能动弹。如果京谷在的话，也许就……”

他的声音又停下来了。岩泉知道自己不该说话，但却发现自己在说：“京谷在哪？”

及川的踱步停了下来。他端详着远处的墙壁，眼神微微有些茫然。“我很想告诉你，小岩，”他平静地说，“但是我不知道。”

他似乎并不急于讨论这个问题，岩泉也没有强求。他仍然觉得让及川知道京谷现在的位置是个坏主意。这只会激起他对泽村的愤怒，促使他做一些鲁莽的事情。

及川重新开始动了以来，一步步走到房间的角落，然后走回来。他没有沿着墙继续走下去，而是转过身，靠在书桌前，俯视着岩泉。“你为什么告诉我清水的事？”

岩泉对他眨了眨眼。他想站起来，这样及川就不会比他高那么多，但他毅然留在了原处。“我以为这是你会想知道的事情。”

“这是当然的，”及川气冲冲地说，“但这解释不了任何事情。你对青城没兴趣这件事你已经表现得很清楚了。你为什么选择我们而不是警察？”

“我没有选择任何一方。我只是觉得你应该知道这件事。”

“但是为什么？”

“我不知道，”岩泉厉声说。他自己的脾气也开始发作了。及川的问题把他逼到了这个地步。“我告诉了你一些你想知道的事情。别再用这件事纠缠我了，垃圾川。”

及川弯下腰，双手用力地放在岩泉两边，抓住了他椅子的扶手，停在了距离他的脸只有几英寸的地方。

岩泉在空间允许的范围内尽量往后靠去。他本以为会迎接野火般的愤怒，但是他在及川的脸上却只看到了坚定的专注。

“你留在这里是为了帮助抓住凶手，”及川说。他说话的声线很沉。“我理解这件事。我不能理解的是，你为什么要在这些事上大费周章地帮我。”

“我知道你对叛徒的态度，”岩泉说。他试着让自己的声音听起来沉着，但是及川离他太近了，这很难做到。“如果我知道她是卧底而没有告诉你，当你发现的时候，你会杀了我。”  
“如果你是青城的一份子，这是真的，但你不是。你对我没有任何义务。所以你为什么要帮我？”

岩泉看向别处，但及川抓住他的下巴，强迫他转过脸来。及川的眸色深沉。

“老习惯吧，我想。”岩泉把话从牙缝里挤了出来。

“重说一次，阿一。”及川说。他没有松开岩泉的脸。他的手指掐着他的下巴。“真相。”

岩泉咽了咽唾沫。他把脸转向一边，及川松开了他。“当我同意在这个案子上与青城合作时，我说我会和你一起。”他喃喃道。这些话很难说出口，好像它们被带刺的铁丝网包裹着一样。“我想你会在泽村之前让一切真相大白的。让警察四处打听只会让事情处理得很慢。”

及川没动。他离得如此近，近到岩泉必须强迫自己不要焦躁，近到岩泉可以闻到一股熟悉的古龙水香气，这香气几乎让他溺死在恋旧之情的浪涛中。

“在这一切结束后，”及川说，“你打算做什么？”

“我要回京都。”

答案来的很快，语句匆匆离开了他的嘴。他不允许自己去想其他的选择。这就是唯一的选择。他会回到京都，假装这一切从未发生过。

及川轻轻地叹了口气，站了起来。岩泉发现自己可以更轻松地呼吸了。

“我怀疑我们能不能找到清水，”他说，仿佛刚刚的谈话并没有发生，“因为到现在我们都没有找到。不管怎样，她不是我们主要关心的人。”及川走回到他的桌边，坐在了椅子上。“你觉得木兔和黑尾如何？”

话题的改变很受欢迎。岩泉坐起来了一点，试着放松。“很难从黑尾身上得到情报，但他们俩似乎都没有撒谎。他们表现得似乎对谋杀一无所知。”

及川把胳膊肘支在桌子上，手掌贴上额头。当他遮住自己的脸的时候，岩泉能更容易地看着他了。

“我想你是对的，”及川说。“木兔这辈子从没杀过任何人。黑尾可以用撒谎来逃避任何事情，但我觉得他是真诚的。”及川动了动，透过指缝凝视着岩泉。“我们现在该怎么办？”  
这并不是及川第一次向他寻求建议，但让他吃惊的是，在他们所经历的那些事之后，及川现在仍然重视他的意见。

“我们没有线索了，”岩泉说。“我们最好的办法是找牛岛进行查核，看看他是否有任何与他领地上的杀戮有关的更多信息。如果他和警方有联系，他也许能找到一些我们找不到的东西。让你的人保持警惕以防案件再次发生。目前，我们无能为力。”

他说完之后才意识到自己说的是我们。他下意识地把自己和及川混在一起了。

“我讨厌向牛岛要求任何东西，”及川咕哝道。他放下双手，往后靠在椅子上。“也许他打电话只是为了甩掉我。也许他就是那个真正做了这些事的人。”

“你知道你不相信你的话。”

“好吧，也许是他的手下干的。很难一直用皮带拴着怪物。”

岩泉知道他指的是天童。他也知道天童对牛岛无比忠诚，他宁愿死也不会背叛他。“你知道，没有牛岛的允许，他们谁也不会越界。你这么去思考一切都是他们做的只因为你已经在恨他们了。如果是他们的错，事情对你来说就容易多了。”

“闭嘴，小岩。”

“别这么叫我，垃圾川。”

及川瞪了他一眼，虽然这表情并不那么真心。“我想两年的时间还不足以让你忘掉那个愚蠢的绰号。”

岩泉忍不住笑了。“两年时间不足以让你变得不那么垃圾。”

及川笑了笑。这种笑容与他在木兔、黑尾来的时候露出的笑不同。这个笑更微弱，但更真诚。

“我恨你离开我，”及川静静地说，“但是如果我说我不想念你，那是在撒谎，阿一。”  
岩泉咬住嘴唇，不让自己退缩。他低头看着地面，假装及川的话语并没有直直刺穿他。  
岩泉没法进行这种谈话。他没法这么做。

及川似乎理解了他，或者他只是说完了。他站起身，说：“我要去找矢巾。我得和他谈谈。”

岩泉站起来跟着他走出去。他们离开了办公室，顺着走廊前行，处在一片让人不太舒服的沉默中。

就在他们要走到岩泉的房间门口时，及川说道：“谢谢你今晚的帮助，小岩。”他把手放到岩泉的肩膀上，轻轻地捏了一下。“明天早上见。”

岩泉嗯了一声表示感谢，什么也没说。他输入密码，走进自己的房间，想要不停地把自己的脑袋往墙上撞。

这本不该发生的。

及川靠得太近时他感觉到的热度、及川说他想念他时他感觉到的痛楚，在及川触碰他时那夺走他的呼吸的强烈感情。

岩泉不能这么做。不能再来一次。

他应该离开。如果他现在就走，他可以在陷得太深之前从中抽身。这次不必重蹈覆辙。他的心已经给他敲响了警钟。他知道接下来会发生什么，他也知道阻止接下来的事情的唯一办法就是逃离。

岩泉需要离开这里。

但是除非案子结束，他知道自己哪儿也去不了。

*****

**两年前**

*****

与枭谷的谈判并没有像及川所希望的那样顺利。

黑尾一周前曾与他们会面，但毫无结果。及川没有完全放弃，自愿去尝试谈判。  
第一个问题是，枭谷的老大根本没有在及川安排的会议上露面。他派了他的一个顾问代替他出席，而那个男人完全让人无法忍受。

“我们不会去支配你的生意，”木村说道。他又高又瘦，让岩泉觉得他像一副会走路的骷髅。“所以，为你的利益着想，你最好也不要插手我们的事务。”

从木村到进来开始只过了十分钟，就已经很明显显示出接下来的谈判不会取得任何进展。从木村代替他们老大走进门的那一秒，岩泉就知道这是在浪费时间。

“我不会支配任何事，”及川说。表面上他看起来非常平静，但是岩泉感觉到了他的愤怒。“我只关心你的行为会对青城产生什么影响。”

“青城不是我们关心的问题。”木村说。“如果你无法控制自己的组织，那就是你的问题。”  
及川的面具出现了裂痕。他眯起的眼睛里闪过一丝恼怒，但很快就消失了。“我管理青城的能力是毋庸置疑的。枭谷的鲁莽已经成为我们所有人的问题，不单单是青城。必须得做点什么。”

木村站了起来。“正如我已经说过的，我们的生意与你无关。你应该管好自己的事。”他离开桌子，朝门走去。岩泉正双臂交叉在胸前站在门口。

“不要再为这种事联络我们了。”木村说。“也这么告诉你在音驹的朋友。我们知道自己在做什么。我们知道怎么做生意，不像你。你只知道杀人和背后捅刀。”

及川也许对这句侮辱做出了反应。岩泉不确定。他没时间去看及川的反应，因为他动起身，走到木村前挡住了他的路。在他阻止自己之前，在他有时间思考之前，他反手狠狠地打在木村的脸上，让男人踉踉跄跄地退了几步，单膝跪地。拳肉相击的爆裂声好像一声枪响。

愤怒在岩泉的血液中沸腾，如此热烈以至于他感觉要燃烧。“你别这么和及川说话。”他说，他的声音在房间里突如其来的寂静中震耳欲聋。

木村抬头看着他，一只手紧紧地按着他的脸。他的眼睛后面有一丝恐惧的火花。

“让他走，阿一。”及川说。他看上去很平静，但是他的声音里有某种尖锐的东西。“他什么也不是。无所谓他怎么说我。没有任何意义。”

岩泉走到一边，木村慌忙站起来，一言不发地离开了。当及川带着难以辨认的表情走近他时，他的愤怒转变成了焦虑。

“刚刚是在干什么，阿一？”及川说。他的声音很低，与京谷在用刀捅进叛徒的肉里时用的语气很相似。“维护我的荣誉？”

“抱歉，”岩泉说。“我不是故意的。我只是……”

他不知道该说什么。他不知道自己为什么会大发雷霆。他只知道自己为了维护及川而变得极度愤怒。

“别道歉，”及川说。他微微歪着头，仍然用一种难以理解的目光盯着岩泉。“这可能会加剧我们组织之间的紧张关系，但这种关系好像并不存在多少需要挽救的部分。”  
岩泉什么也没说。他不知道及川想要什么。

及川咧嘴笑了笑。很锋利，但并不危险。他抬起一只手，手指抚过岩泉的下巴。几乎没有碰到他，一闪而过。

岩泉的胸膛缩得很紧，他感觉自己的心脏就要被压成肉酱。

“谢谢你，阿一。”及川低声说。

他的手放了下来，然后他踏出了门。

岩泉没法立即行动。他意识到自己一直屏着呼吸，他吸进了一大口空气。

他这一次卧底的主要任务是接近及川。他这样做是为了他的工作。他和所有青城成员建立的关系都不是真的。一切都不该是真的。

但是在及川触碰他时，他的感受确实是真的。


	10. Chapter 10

岩泉没设闹钟，所以他太不确定自己醒来时是几点。在警察局工作的时候他建立了一个相当精确的生物钟，但和青城一起生活在地下、远离阳光，扭曲了他的时间感。地下永远都是漆黑一片。

当一只手摇着他的肩膀把他完全摇醒时，他还以为现在很早，因为从深夜睡到现在他依旧很疲累。

他实在太困了，所以他过了好一会儿才意识到，及川正趴在他身上，低声对他说着什么。

岩泉飞快坐起身，头差点撞上对方。“你在干嘛？”

及川翻了个白眼，但是岩泉在嘲讽的表情后面看到了他的紧张。“很明显，是在想办法叫醒你。你睡得像个山顶洞人，小岩。”他的目光垂下了一点，看着滑落的被单下岩泉裸露的胸膛。

岩泉抑制住了遮住自己身体的冲动。他没理由感到不自在。“怎么了？”

及川再次抬起头，看着他的眼睛。“你还在和泽村合作吗？”

“没。从我到达这里的晚上我就再没和他说过话。”岩泉说道。他不知道及川为什么会觉得有必要因为这个问题叫醒他。从他自己疲倦感来判断，他猜现在还没到八点。

及川思考了一会他的话。然后他说：“他在楼上找你。”

岩泉的大脑一片空白。“谁？”

“我不是—— _泽村_ 。”及川不耐烦地一挥手腕，说道：“我刚刚说的话你有没有在听？”

“他想要什么？”

“你。他过来，猛敲前门，说要见你。阿松和他说话了。”

岩泉俯身在床头柜上摸索着要他的手机。被单又向下滑了一些，他非常庆幸自己没有裸睡。

他手机上显示的时间是8：05。没有未接来电或短信。“他没有联系我。”

“反正他都在这了。”及川说。他拉了拉衬衫的领子，想把它弄平。很明显，他是被匆忙地从床上拖起来的。他的衬衫没塞好，还有一缕头发乱翘着。对及川来说，这完全是衣冠不整。“如果你不想和他说话，我就把他打发走，但我不觉得这是个好主意。”

“没事，”岩泉说。“我会去和他谈谈。”他把被单推开，把腿伸出床外。他换衣服的时候故意忽略了及川。他并不想知道自己是不是依然被对方盯着看。

岩泉扣完衬衫扣子后，及川说：“你没问我要枪。”

“我为什么要？”岩泉说。他拉了拉袖子，扣上袖口。“我不需要枪。”

“待在这儿会让你成为靶子。”

岩泉耸耸肩。“我已经习惯当靶子了。而且，就算我问你要，你也不会给我。你不会把武器给你不信任的人。”

及川平静的面具是如此的完美无瑕，连岩泉都看不穿它。“这倒是真的。”

“我会尽快把泽村支走。”他说。他走过及川身边，但一只手伸了过来，勾住了他的胳膊。

“你觉得他想要什么？”及川说。“他是不是想从你那里得到什么情报？”

“也许吧。我不知道。”

“你会对他说什么？”

岩泉凝视着他。“你在担心？”

及川的眼睛微微眯了一下。“我该担心吗？”

岩泉摆脱了及川的手，愤怒在他的血管中涌动。“是你要我在这里的。”他说话的声音低沉。“如果你认为我会把你出卖给泽村，那我就离开。”

他朝门口走了一步，但在及川说话时又停了下来。

“也许你回来只是因为你知道我会让你留下来，”及川说。“也许你回到东京是为了挽回过去犯下的错误。也许你来这儿只是帮助泽村搜集情报、完成两年前的工作。”

岩泉的愤怒变成了苦涩。他转向及川，及川依旧用一副令人发狂的无表情的脸看着他。

“如果我在为警方工作，我就不会告诉你清水的事了。”

“除非这是事先安排好的，”及川说。“这可能是一个让我信任你的策略。”

“我不想和你扯这个，”岩泉说。“如果你想让我走，那就告诉我。否则我会一直呆到这个该死的案子结束。”

“然后你就会跑回京都。”

这句话刺伤了他，而岩泉也不明白为何会痛。“这重要吗？”

“不重要。”及川从他身边走过，踏出门，岩泉站在他几步外。“我不觉得你在耍我，小岩。不过，我还是得查查，因为你以前骗过我一次。”

这是事实，但还是很伤人。

“去和泽村谈。”及川说。他指向正在大厅里等候的花卷。“阿松在楼上看门。如果你有什么需要就告诉他。而我，我想我离泽村越远越好。”

“这是你今天早上说过的最有脑子的话。”岩泉咕哝着。

花卷因为这个评论笑了起来，但及川并没有回应。

“我会在我的办公室，”及川说。“等他走了来找我。”

岩泉点点头，朝楼梯走去。

夜店的主楼层几乎空无一人。昨天晚上的喧嚣和现在这里的空荡对比起来，感觉很奇怪。昨夜喧嚣的余波仍然清晰可见。桌椅杂乱无章，吧台上摆满了脏兮兮的酒杯，舞台上洒满了闪闪的亮片。在夜店重新开张之前，清洁人员会来把这里收拾干净。

松川抱着双臂站在门口。他看上去和往常一样百无聊赖，但他的眼睛并没有离开那个在一片混乱中明显格格不入的男人。

“警监。”岩泉走近时说。

泽村看着他，脸上的猜疑显而易见。“岩泉。我们需要谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

泽村回头看了看松川。“我不希望旁边有观众。我们到外面去。”

岩泉不确定这是不是最好的主意，但他也不确定他是否希望有人听到他们的谈话。有些事情他不希望及川知道。“当然。”

他们从松川身边走过，松川像一个沉默的哨兵一样看着他们，他们走进了清晨的阳光里。

岩泉因为光亮缩了缩。他在青城只待了一个星期，却已经找回了过去的夜猫子习惯。

“我们到那边坐吧。”

岩泉毫无怨言地跟着他。现在是周六的一大早，所以行人很少。他们坐在一条笼罩在周围建筑物投下的阴影的长凳上。就算这样，阳光还是有点太亮了。

泽村坐下时呼了一口气。他穿着全套警服，这本不应该让岩泉感到不舒服的。

寂静持续了好几分钟。岩泉茫然地盯着街对面，看着几个行人经过。他们中的大多数回头看了看，注意力自然而然地集中到了泽村和停在路边的警车上。

“清水把你的所作所为告诉我了。”

岩泉没有回答。没什么好说的。

“我本希望，”泽村说，“你决定留在及川身边是出于战略考虑。我也说服自己你是在做正确的事。我想我在第一次时就没有吸取教训。”

“我是在做正确的事情，”岩泉说。泽村的谴责很刺耳，但并不像及川的谴责那么糟糕。“我要找出是谁在杀人。这只是达到目的的一种手段。”

“你在和一个犯罪组织合作，岩泉。”

“我在做我必须做的事。”

“你本来可以帮助我们的。这就是为什么我把你带回到这里。”

“我知道，”岩泉说，“但是你们抓不到凶手。你太执着于青城了，不能客观地审视问题。”

“你是最不能教育我什么是客观的人，岩泉。”

岩泉忽略了这一讽刺。“你知道白鸟泽的地盘上发生了更多杀戮，对吧？难道你把那些事也怪罪在及川头上？”

“也许就是他。”泽村说道。“他和牛岛的关系一直很糟糕，不是吗？”

“及川不会就因为他和牛岛有分歧就杀光别人全家。就算真是他，这也没法解释发生在青城地盘上的谋杀。如果你一直摸着黑打枪，你永远都射不中任何东西，泽村。”

泽村的下巴绷得紧紧的。“别操心我的事。你需要操心你自己。如果青城因此完蛋，我不能保证你不会跟他们一起完蛋。”

“唯一能让他们完蛋的方法是构陷他们。”岩泉说。“我以为你不是这种人。”

要么是泽村真没生气，要么就是他把情绪隐藏得相当好。“我听说昨夜音驹和枭谷在这里。”

没必要否认这件事。他知道清水早已证实了这一点。“是的。”

“他们之前和青城闹翻了。”泽村说。“及川和他们和好了吗？”

他在刺探情报，而且他甚至没有想过要掩饰一下。“我不知道。我并不是青城的一员。”

泽村瞥了他一眼。“这倒有意思。清水说你昨天整个晚上都在及川身边。”

岩泉的表情动摇了。他挣扎着保持镇静。“是这样吗？”

“她说，这三个老大都不和其他人来往。只有他们最信任的顾问才被允许坐上他们的桌子。”他给岩泉了一个锐利的眼神。“你才来了一个星期，及川已经让你坐回了那个位置。难以置信。”

岩泉没有理由对此感到不安。他知道泽村只是在谈论他在青城的地位。并不针对私人关系。

然而，他还是紧紧攥住了长椅的扶手，深深勒进他的肉里。“不要谈论你不了解的东西。”

他声音中的愤怒让泽村措手不及。他对着岩泉眨了眨眼睛，试图找出他愤怒的理由，接着他放弃了。

“清水说，你让她在被及川抓住之前离开了。”泽村说。“我很感激你的好意。但是这不能成为你揭穿她身份的借口。”

“我没想到还有这回事。”岩泉说。“我不需要什么借口。你才是那个最初把她派到这里来、差点把她害死的人。”

“她知道自己在面对什么。”

“而你也是，所以你不应该把她牵扯进来。”

泽村站了起来。扣在他腰带后面的手铐因为这个动作叮当作响。“别对我指手画脚。一个流氓警察的意见对我来说毫无意义。”

岩泉也跟着他站了起来。他们的身高相同，正如他们向对方投去同样的蔑视。

“你说什么并不重要了，岩泉。在我看来，你现在是他们中的一员了。小心你背后。”

泽村从来不是一个会威胁人的人。这更像是一个警告。尽管如此，岩泉还是不喜欢这个建议。

“案子一结束我就会告诉你。”岩泉说。他把手插进口袋里。“不会有人活着供你起诉，但至少你可以停止探案了。”

“黑道没有任何权力处理这件事。这是犯罪，警察会处理的。”

“走着瞧吧。”岩泉转过身，向夜店走去。“别再过来了，泽村。我对你没什么话可说了。”

他本来应该对自己背叛了泽村这件事感觉到罪恶感，因为警监就是把他叫回东京的人。可恰恰相反，这让他对泽村的火气更加强烈了。

岩泉本来就不该在这里。都是泽村的错才把他牵扯进来。全都是泽村的错。

当他回到夜店时，松川正等着他。“一切都还好吧？”他在岩泉砰的一声关上门时说道。

“还好。”

松川的身高迫使岩泉抬起头看着他。其他一些青城成员看起来和两年前不一样了——尤其是矢巾——但松川看起来完全没变。还是那头黑色的卷发，还是那副百无聊赖的表情。他左耳的上半部分早就没了，但他的头发遮住了大部分的缺陷。

岩泉一直都很喜欢松川。他和他建立的友谊不仅仅是工作关系。

“你确定？”松川抬起一边粗粗的眉毛，说。

岩泉叹了口气。“并不。”

松川拍了拍他的后背，什么也没说。岩泉朝建筑的后方走去，准备回到及川的办公室。

除了他给清水的警告以外，他想，自己还不如把泽村说的一切都告诉及川呢。如今保守秘密也没什么意义了。

他已经选择了立场。

*****

**两年前**

*****

大多数时候及川派他们出去办事，都是为了一些和青城的生意有关的事。有时候是去收钱，就像岩泉由金田一陪同的那次一样。其他时候是运送货品，比如及川交给岩泉的第一个独立任务。大多数时候则是与及川的其他同僚见面，交换一些他不放心让下级成员得知的敏感信息。

然而，偶尔，他们的差事与青城毫无关系。

“他真的派我们走十个街区远，”岩泉说：“仅仅是因为他最爱吃的牛奶面包只有在159街区的面包店才有卖？”

走在他右侧的松川耸了耸肩。“他还让我们做过更糟糕的事情呢。对吧，阿卷？”

而在岩泉另外一边的花卷点了点头。“没错。你不会相信我们所经历过的一切的。”

在那一刻岩泉可能听到什么都会信。

“他就不能派他的司机去买吗？”他说：“这不是更有道理一点吗？”

“在及川身上哪里会有道理？”花卷说。

岩泉不能否认这一点。在过去的几个月里，他对及川的了解远比他所需要的要多得多。

所以他只是摇了摇头，继续往前走。他倒并不介意去面包店，虽然距离很远。这是一个微风熏人的下午，天阴沉沉的，正好保持了空气凉爽，路上行人也不怎么密集，他们不必为了在人行道上前进而挤过一大群人。

而且，花卷和松川也不是什么坏同伴。他们有着无穷无尽的幽默感，这是岩泉从未在黑道成员身上预想到的特点。他在那些黑帮分子身上发现了许多他从未想象过的事情。

他们不是他所预想的犯罪分子。他们的大多数活动都是非法的，而且青城的毒品交易本身就违反了大约五十条不同法律，但是犯案的人们却没有那么坏。

花卷和松川都是好人。金田一是岩泉见过的最忠诚、最有爱心的人之一。就算是在他面前把一个人活活切成碎片的京谷，也并不完全邪恶。

还有及川……

最好别去想及川的事。

重点是，青城并不是他所期望的那种组织。他本以为自己走入了毫无道德观念的犯罪巨擘的巢穴。他本以为黑帮就是些行走的渣滓，社会的瘟疫。

他的工作是收集足够的情报，然后把这些人送进监狱度过余生。泽村说，把他们赶出街道，会让城市更干净，让东京变得更好。岩泉曾经也全心全意相信这句话。他以为扳倒黑帮就会是一场胜利。

但是想想把这些人送进监狱吧——金田一、花卷、松川还有及川——这并不会让岩泉觉得自己是在为这个世界做贡献。

事实上，这让他有点恶心。

这就是为什么他在过去的三个星期里一直对泽村的电话置之不理。这就是为什么他没有去撤离点，没有从任务中抽身，没有被保护性拘留的原因。

这就是为什么他从来没有完成他的报告、也不打算这样做的原因。

岩泉不会是那个摧毁青城的人，为了保全这个组织，他牺牲了一切。他把自己卖给了黑帮，其实想想这件事他就会感觉到恶心，但是‘他可以单枪匹马毁灭青城’的想法更加可憎。

松川用胳膊肘捣了他一下。“你还好吧？你看起来怪怪的。”

岩泉摇了摇头，把自己拉回到谈话中。“啊，我很好。我刚刚只是在想事情。”

松川看起来并不相信他，但是花卷的话打断了他们。

“你知道，那地方会卖超棒的麻糬。每一次我和阿松被派去那儿的时候都会买一些。你应该给我们买点。毕竟我们是在帮你忙。”

岩泉对他扬起一边眉毛。“什么忙？”

“我们正在和你一起去面包店。”他说。“及川只需要一个人去买。我们慷慨大方地陪你一起去了。你欠我们的。”

“你满嘴屁话。”

花卷咧嘴笑了起来，松川喷出一声笑。

他们都是相当好的人。岩泉真诚地把他们看作自己的朋友。

不过如果他们发现了岩泉的真实身份，一切也许就会改变。

他们穿过了马路，沿着下一个街区的人行道向前走去。风儿依旧柔和，行人也很少。四周回荡着零星的对话，街头小贩的食物气味随着微风飘荡，偶尔还有一缕阳光透过云层照射到岩泉的脸上，温暖着他的脸庞。

这是完美的一天。一切都很平静。岩泉应该感到放松。

相反，他却在脑后感觉到一种持续的麻痒感，要求着他的注意。他扫了一眼松川和花卷，但他们似乎没有注意到任何不对劲。花卷开始讲述前一天国见做的事情。他的姿势很放松，步态也很休闲。

岩泉转过头去看他们身后。人行道上跟在他们身后的人都是普通平民。他们没有任何可疑之处。一切看起来都井然有序，但这种麻痒感却挥之不去。

“嘿，渡边，”松川说。

岩泉花了很长时间才认出这是他的假名。“嗯？”

“你确定你没事吗？”

岩泉转过头去看他，接着目光向他身后看去。

一辆汽车停在了路边。它驾驶的车道错了，正对着迎面驶来的车流。这件事本身并不是什么值得担心的事。并不是每一个东京司机都技术高超。

麻痒感陡然加剧，使得岩泉停下了脚步。

那辆车是全黑的。不仅是喷漆，还有窗户。黑压压的一片，岩泉根本看不见车窗后有什么。

那种麻痒感激增至恐慌。

“等下。”他说，尽管这个警告没什么意义。花卷和松川已经停下来盯着他了。“那辆车。看起来不对劲。”

他们顺着他的目光看去。正在这三个人看向那辆车时，那辆车的后窗开始慢慢下降了。

在窗后的一片黑暗中，岩泉看到了一道银光闪现。

他在意识到自己究竟看到了什么之前就已经在行动了。他的直觉比他的逻辑更强大。他向前冲去，狠狠推了他两个朋友一把，大喊道：“趴下！”

在岩泉撞向地面的一瞬间，枪声响起。枪声响亮，但是平民的尖叫声更是震耳欲聋。

“操。”岩泉喘息道。他手脚并用、尽量靠近地面地往前爬行。他爬到一辆停在路边的出租车旁，背靠在上面，用车做掩护，他把一只手伸进夹克里，掏出了其中一支枪。

又是一阵枪击，接着是那辆黑色轿车开走时轮胎的刺耳摩擦声。岩泉放松了身体，下巴靠在胸前，等待着引擎的轰鸣声消失。

人们仍在尖叫，街道已经陷入混乱。

他从蹲着的地方站起来，迅速地扫视了一下街道。那辆车已经开走了，他头上的麻痒感也不见了。

为了避免引起不必要的注意，他把枪收了起来，转身穿过出租车的保险杠。花卷好好地站立着。松川不是。

花卷在大叫，但他的话语模糊不清。岩泉唯一能注意到的东西就是人行道上的血迹。

他耳中自己的呼吸无比激烈，他冲过与他们相隔的距离，跪在松川身旁。花卷依旧在大叫，然而尽管他就在岩泉的面前，听起来却无比遥远。

松川的脸上沾满了血。血浸透了他的头发，顺着他的脖子滴下来。他正平躺在地上，但是在岩泉跪在他身边时，他试图把自己撑起身。

岩泉把一只手按在他的胸膛上，把他按在地下。“别动。在医护人员到达前躺好。”

松川眯起眼睛看着他。“什么？”

岩泉重复了一遍，音量更大了。花卷蹲在松川的另外一边。他在发抖，显然惊恐万状。

松川摇了摇头，皱了皱眉。“没有医护人员。我们必须在警察来之前离开这里。”

“你刚才 _中枪_ 了！”岩泉说。他模糊地意识到有一小群人聚集在他们周围。

“没错。”

“你必须去医院，阿松，”岩泉说。他已经听人叫这个绰号很多次了，现在它自然而然地从他嘴里冒了出来。“你得去看医生才能……”

“阿卷。”松川抓住花卷的袖子。“你能和他说吗？我头疼。”

花卷笑了。声音很尖锐，几近躁狂。他的眼睛瞪得巨大，但在他说话时，声音听起来很平静。“任何到这的人都会知道我们是黑帮，”他说：“我们是不是受害者并不重要。反正只要有这种联系就会让我们获罪。我们得走了。阿松，你能站起来吗？”

“我想可以。”

“真是疯了！”岩泉说。“他需要治疗！他需要——”

“他需要你他妈冷静下来，”花卷厉声说：“我还以为你才是这里保持理性的人呢。”

岩泉只是盯着花卷扶着松川站起来。血顺着一道猩红色的小溪自他颈侧滑下。他的左耳已经没了一半。皮肤和软骨碎片钻在他的头发里，浸满了鲜血。

“我想你能自己走？”花卷说。他伸出一只胳膊搂住松川的腰，减轻了对方部分承重。

“嗯，我还好。”

“真他妈是疯了，”当他们俩朝街道走去的时候，岩泉说道。那群旁观者迅速分开，让他们通过。

“嘿，渡边。给我们叫辆出租。”花卷说：“我已经忙得不可开交了。”

岩泉感觉自己麻了。没错这就是一场梦。没错这并不是真正的发生的事情。他开始向前走，感觉自己好像在漂浮。

远处，警笛的声音在城市里回荡。

“该死，”花卷说，“嘿，快点。”

岩泉走到路边，看到几辆车经过，然后招手拦下一辆出租车。它靠边停了下来，与人行道平行。岩泉为松川打开了大门，松川开始跌跌撞撞地向前走，花卷仍然支撑着他。

司机睁大了眼睛。他的手动了一下，很明显，他打算在卷入这档子事之前开车离开。

警笛声越来越大。他们没有时间了。

岩泉再次掏出他的枪，用枪口轻轻敲打着前窗。“想都别想，”他说：“你要载我们一程。”

那人举起双手投降。

岩泉应该对自己向出租车司机挥舞枪支这件事感到极度羞愧，但他现在关心的只有东倒西歪滑进汽车后座的松川。

花卷跟在他后面上了车，岩泉紧随其后。他们靠得很近，岩泉现在与花卷的距离比他曾经想要的更接近，但至少他们是在移动中。司机驶离路边，与车流汇合。他有点发抖，但他似乎能把他们安全送回青叶城西。岩泉告诉他他们的目的地，他只是点了点头。

岩泉倒在座位上，重新把枪放回枪套。花卷挣扎着脱下外套时，一只手肘差点撞到他的脸上。

“他妈的，”花卷边和他的袖子打架边嘶声道：“我没法……快，帮我一把。”

岩泉抓住了他的袖口，花卷总算从他的外套里解脱了。一能自由活动，他就立刻靠向前，从后袋里掏出一把小刀，把一条袖子割了下来。

岩泉静静地看着他撕开布条，把它绑在松川头上，作为临时止血带。松川嘶了一声，想把他的手打开，但是花卷半压在他身上，给他牢牢捆结实了。袖子遮住了松川的伤口和一只眼睛。

“你感觉怎么样？”花卷说：“还好吗？晕吗？”

“我很好，”松川说。他把头靠在座位上。血从他的头发滴落到座垫上。“反正我也不需要那只耳朵。我还有另外一只。”

花卷把胳膊肘放在膝盖上，把脸埋进了掌心里。“操，阿松。你吓死我了。”

“对不起，下次我会更努力不被打中的。”

“话说那他妈到底是什么？”花卷说。他放下手，看向岩泉。

“我不知道，不过我猜那是枭谷。”

“他们为什么要针对我们？”花卷说：“我知道及川和他们相处得不是很好，但是操。向我们开枪有点过了。我们从来没有对他们做过什么。”

“我想……”岩泉顿住了。他也许应该闭上嘴，但他们理应知道自己差点被杀死的原因。他也许是错的，但是他想不出任何其他可能的理由来解释为什么枭谷会找上他们。“我想他们可能是冲着我来的。”

“干，他们为什么要追杀你？”

岩泉朝窗外看了一眼。他们离夜店只有几个街区了，但是现在堵车了。堵车可能是因为街头上的枪击事件。

“我在几周前把木村惹毛了，在及川和他见面的时候。我差不多是揍了他的脸。”

一阵沉默。然后花卷说：“你做了什么？”

“那是一个意外，”岩泉说。他尽量不让自己听起来像是在为自己辩护。“他侮辱了及川，然后事情就发生了。我并不是故意的。”

“我他妈的老天啊。”花卷说。他无精打采地靠在座位上，闭上了眼睛。“你打了枭谷一个高级干部的脸。”

“这不是什么大事。及川甚至都没生气，他说——”

“他当然不会生气！”花卷说。他的声音太大了；司机使劲缩了一下，以至于车子小小偏移了方向。“因为那是你！如果是阿松或者我做了同样的事情，及川会他妈的杀了我们！”

阿松那只露出的眼睛闭上了，但他小心翼翼地点了点头，表示同意。

花卷重重打了一下岩泉的胸膛。“你不能随随便便就打人，你个大白痴！枭谷可不是闹着玩的。你要是惹到了他们，他们真会杀了你。”

“或者我们。”松川咕哝道，“任何人。”

“及川要翻脸了，”花卷说。“操。”

岩泉不想去思考及川会有什么反应。他甚至不想去思考此时此地正在发生什么，现在松川的临时绷带上浸透了血，而花卷的枪则全部展示在了大众面前，因为他刚刚牺牲了自己的外套。

这是岩泉有生以来经历过的最大的混乱，而这是他自己的错误。如果他按照预定去见了泽村，如果他离开了青城，这一切都不会发生。他将安然无恙地在秘密地点坐着，由别人送餐，并根据他的报告发出逮捕令。

他应该在有机会的时候就离开，但就算是现在，如果给他离开的选择，他也不确定自己会不会做出另一个决定。


	11. Chapter 11

两个星期平静地过去了。

没有更多的杀戮，没有更多的情报，也没有更多的线索。

牛岛拜访过青叶城西一次，来告诉及川他对谋杀案所知的一切，但他给出的情报和岩泉在前两起案件的警方档案中读到的没什么区别。牛岛到来的唯一作用就是让及川陷入了愤怒的恶性循环。

岩泉不知道该怎么办。他感觉他们现在干等着完全就是浪费时间，可是除此之外别无他法。他的调查经验和及川手里的关系网只能让他们走到这里了，他们走进了死胡同。

岩泉的大多数夜晚都是在青叶城西人员最稠密处度过的。他的任务是盯住顾客和表演者，以确保泽村不会再派一个人混入其中。如果这里依然有其他卧底的话，对方一定是在岩泉离开后才被雇佣的。现在他一个卧底都没认出来。

岩泉正背靠着吧台，手里拿着半杯威士忌，有人坐到了他身边的凳子上。

“嗨。”对方发出了声音。明快的女声，还没有被她手里那杯酒弄得口齿不清。“你知道，脱衣舞娘是在另一边。”她指向了岩泉在过去半小时里一直盯着的大门的相反方向的舞台。

“嗯。”

“不感兴趣？”

“没什么兴趣。”

她安静了一会儿，然后说：“那我呢？”

另一群顾客走进了大门。岩泉眯着眼睛看着他们，搜寻任何眼熟的人。“啊？”

“我，”女孩说，轻轻地推了推他的胳膊。“你对我有兴趣吗？”

“没有，抱歉。”

“你甚至都没看我一眼！”

金田一走进了门。他看见了岩泉，便朝吧台走来。

女孩很不耐烦，气冲冲地站起身。她走开了，几位男顾客停下来看着她。

她很漂亮。岩泉确信她会找到另一个人一起玩，一个可以回报她感情的人。

“嘿，”金田一说。他坐到了岩泉旁边，那个女孩腾开的凳子上。“及川回来了吗？”

“没，”岩泉说：“还没看到他。”

及川在一个小时前离开了夜店去见一位青城老将，入畑。入畑现在已经不再积极参与青城的活动了，但是只要及川需要，他都会给予协助。

尽管如此，岩泉还是怀疑他这次没法帮上忙。

金田一叹了口气。他转过头去看酒保，酒保正在对面忙着招待一群男人。“你觉得他还好吗？自从牛岛来了以后，他看起来就有点不对劲。”

“他会没事的。”岩泉说，希望自己说的是事实。他摇了摇杯底的威士忌，然后一饮而尽。酒液微微灼着他的喉咙，但还是让他感到些许舒心。他不允许自己喝醉，但是两杯威士忌不会怎样。

在过去几周，岩泉花在及川身上的时间可能多得有些不明智。很明显，那些未破的谋杀案所带来的压力正侵蚀着他。他比平时更加严厉，他那完美无瑕的面具破碎的次数比岩泉过去所见过的还要多。

泽村几天前来过，问及川愿不愿意在谋杀案方面随便回答几个问题。及川拒绝了他，但却没能维持他应有的礼貌。事实上，要不是岩泉介入了的话，他可能已经说出了几句足以让自己因为妨碍治安而拘留的话。

如果他们不尽快解决这个案子，岩泉担心及川会做出一些愚蠢的事情。

更重要的是，他害怕自己无法阻止他。

他的手机在口袋里响了起来。“说来就来。”他在看清来电人是谁后小声说道。他把手机贴在耳朵边，说：“喂，及川。”

“阿一， _你在哪儿？_ ”

唯一能比及川突然说了他的名字更让他吃惊的，是及川声音中的狂热。

“我在夜店，”岩泉说。他瞥了眼金田一。“怎么了？”

“阿卷的一个手下打电话来，”及川说。他说得太过急促。语句在匆忙之中几乎难以听清。“说有人在他隔壁的公寓里被枪击了， _就现在_ 。他能看到开火的亮光。你得 _立刻_ 过去，阿一。我现在在城市的另一边。我过不去。”

岩泉的胃猛得翻腾起来。整个房间似乎旋转了起来，他只能紧紧抓住凳子的边缘稳住自己。“什么？”

“你听起来没在行动。”及川厉声道。“他看见了三次……不，四次开火。对方用了消音器，他几乎听不到枪声。在有人发现然后报警之前赶到那儿去。这就是我们要找的人，阿一。我们必须 _现在_ 抓住他。”

这促使他行动起来。岩泉把他的杯子扔回吧台，杯子滚下去，摔碎在地板上。他从凳子上跳下来，忽略了那片狼藉，穿过人群朝门口挤去。“位置在哪儿？”

“你那边还有别人吗？”

岩泉回头看了看。金田一在感觉到他的急迫后一直跟着他。“金田一。”

“很好。给他说位置在安达家。他知道在哪儿。”

“明白。”

“阿一？”

“嗯？”

“告诉他给你一把他的枪，你可能用得着。”

岩泉对金田一指了指大门。“你确定？”

“我当然确定。这家伙显然不介意杀死任何人。先下手为强。有必要的话就杀了他，做得到的话就留活口。速死对他而言太好了点儿。”

在岩泉成为以为警察之前，听见这类的事情会让他大惊失色。

在他陷入及川的泥潭之前，接到这样的命令会让他犹豫不决。

现在他开口时只有些许紧张感。“好。”

“我就指望你了，阿一。”及川说。“我会尽快赶过去的。”

电话结束后，岩泉招手拦下一辆出租车，向金田一简短地解释了一番，然后他们就上路了。

从夜店到安达家有七分钟的车程。

这可能是岩泉一生中最漫长的七分钟。

他的身体是一根通电的导线，因为紧张的电能而嗡嗡作响。他的手指因为不作为而发痒，他从金田一那借来的枪被他塞进了裤腰里，用外套遮盖着，现在它灼烧着他的下背部。

他从没想过自己会再次拿枪，尤其没想过会是以青城的名义。

他们下了出租车，接着车开走了，只留下他们站在路边，抬头看着这座两层楼的住宅。

他们处在城市的郊区。东京从未真正安静，但夜晚的寂静既是不祥之征。

岩泉和金田一起走向前门。只当他们的身形被建筑物稍稍掩住后，才拔出了枪。岩泉在胸前紧紧握着枪，手中沉甸甸的重量让他感到舒适。他深深吸了一口气，暗数着自己心脏的激跳，然后慢慢呼出了一口气。“准备好了吗？”

金田一点点头。他后退了半步，无声地允许岩泉打头。

岩泉伸出手去推门。

门轻易地向里旋去。并没有上锁。

这可不是什么好兆头。

岩泉迅速地穿过了玄关，靠在墙上，枪口扫过了整个房间。

什么都没有，没有枪手，也没有受害者。

一种不安的感觉爬上了他的脊背。

金田一紧随其后，紧紧靠在岩泉左侧。他们一起向房屋深处走去，脚步声缓慢而安静。

岩泉仔细倾听着有任何活人在房子里的线索，但是听起来空无一人。没有地板的咯吱声，没有搏斗声，也没有轻轻的呼声。他们检查遍了一楼，然后走近楼梯。

岩泉很希望也许这条线索是假的。这儿没有发生枪击。这家人只是出去过夜，忘了锁门。没有入侵者来过这儿。一切都很好。

他一只脚踩在台阶最下级，停了下来。他的脑子里响起了警报，震耳欲聋，甚至他惊讶起自己竟然还能听到自己急促的呼吸声。他回头看了看双目大睁、面色苍白的金田一。尽管金田一明显就很害怕，但他还是调整了一下手中握着的枪，点了点头，然后毫不犹豫地跟着岩泉上了楼。

当他们上了二楼，很明显及川的电话并不是虚惊一场。

岩泉在他的警察生涯中见过很多东西。他见过的鲜血淋漓的谋杀现场比他能记起来的还要多。当他开始在青城做卧底时，看到犯罪现场的频率降低了，但他依旧会目睹那些常使他夜不能寐的场面。

而在他这么多年来收集到的噩梦材料中，这个将会位居榜首。

他已经见过了泽村和牛岛那儿的照片。

它们并没能描绘出这个场景的真正恐怖。

尸体像被丢弃的垃圾袋一样散落一地。他们在地板上整齐地围成一个圆圈，其中一个在正中，就和其他的杀人案一样。他们每个人周围都有一圈缓慢扩大的血晕，从他们头骨后面的枪伤处蔓延开来。

岩泉左边，金田一发出了小小的干呕声。

岩泉也在和同样的恶心感做着斗争。

“你给我忍住。”他用低低的气音迅速道：“他们可能还在这里。我们也需要清理这层楼。”

他把目光从这可怕的场面上移开，转向金田一。

他的脸色本来就很苍白，但现在苍白得像白垩病似的。他手里的枪微微抖动了一下，但他把长长的手指紧握在枪上，咽了咽嗓子。他皱起了眉头，然后向岩泉点了一下头。

金田一会让自己振作起来，岩泉对他有信心。

他更担心的是他自己。

他最后扫视了一遍现场，确认了凶手并没有潜伏在显眼的地方。他尽量不去注意其中的两个受害者看起来只是十二岁以下的孩子。

但他确实注意到了，愤怒开始平息恶心。

他在空中做了个手势，指示他们搜索的方向。他开始向前走，但在他迈出一步之前，从他们左边的什么地方传来一阵轻微的撞击声。

岩泉僵住了，屏住了呼吸。

只有一片寂静。

他看向金田一，对方睁大的眼睛表明他也听到了声音。

岩泉变更了方向，朝开着的门走去。他慢慢地靠近，把枪举在身前。他的心跳声在他的耳朵里急促地鼓动着。

他已经很长时间没有开枪射过任何人了，他也不想再开枪了。

不过，他会开枪。不仅仅是因为及川让他这么做，而是因为杀害这些人的凶手就应该死。

当警察时，他无法自己伸张正义。面前有流程、政策和程序。

作为青城的人，他什么都不用担心。

他穿过敞开的门，金田一紧随其后。远处的卧室看起来整然有序。床铺收拾得整整齐齐，桌子整理得井井有条。壁橱的门开着，岩泉向金田一指了指里面。他看了看里面，然后对着岩泉摇了摇头。

唯一不整齐的东西的就是从一个高高的编织洗衣篮里掉出来的一小堆衣服。

一个高高的编织的洗衣篮，让人有点不安。

他和金田一对视了一眼，然后他们一起走了过去，都准备好手中的枪。岩泉不可能进得去那个篮子，金田一也肯定不行，但是较小的体型可能会挤进这个篮子，尤其是在绝望的情况下。

岩泉的手指对着扳机抽动，但他没让自己去碰它；至少现在还没有。多年的训练阻止了他。

他和金田一交换了一个无声的眼神，然后猛地一脚踢中洗衣篮。

它砰的一声倒在地板上，发出一声惊恐的尖叫。盖子弹开了，一堆衣服中露出一个头金发。

“请-请-请别伤害我。”那声音很尖锐，显然是女孩的声音。她的头低下去，试图钻得更深。“请别，求-求求你， _求求你_ 。”

“出来。”岩泉说。指令大声而简洁。“ _现在_ 。”

随着一声哽咽，一声颤抖的吸气，女孩慢慢地走了出来。她先把手伸出来，把一把要洗的衣服推到一边。她从篮子里爬出来，指尖抓着地板，颤抖的四肢几乎支撑不住身体的重量。

这个女孩个头实在太小了，让岩泉以为她只是个小孩，直到她抬起头看向他们，脸上映出极度的恐惧。她大约二十岁，也许还不到。她抖得很厉害，好像一直震颤个不停，眼睛都肿了起来，因为泪光更显严重。

岩泉早已学会了永远不低估任何人，无论是在什么情况下，但是他发现自己并没在怀疑这个颤抖的女孩会是一个杀手。

“求求你，”她苍白的嘴唇颤抖着说：“请-请别伤害我。”

“我们不是来伤害你的。”岩泉说。

这种安慰并没有使她信服。她躲开他的声音，缩成一团。

岩泉意识到他还拿着枪指着那个女孩的脸。他把手枪塞进腰带，抵住腰背，朝金田一看了一眼。然后他跪在女孩身边的地板上，女孩却躲开了他。

“你看到是谁干的了吗？”岩泉说。他放低了声音，试图让自己的声音听起来让人感到安慰，但他怀疑，在这个女孩的全家都刚刚被谋杀时，没有什么能让她感到安慰。

她的恐惧感是如此强烈，以至于岩泉认为她无法回答。

然后，她慢慢地点了点头。

“你要伤害我吗？”她低声说。另一颗泪珠从她的睫毛上滚落下来，顺着已经在她脸上留下的泪痕流下。

“不。”岩泉说。“我们想找到这件事的真凶。我们想确保这种事不会再次发生。”

女孩对他眨了眨眼，然后又回头看了看金田一。他把枪放到了身边。

“拜托。”岩泉低声说。“他们之前也做过这种事。你看到他们去哪儿了吗？他们还在这里吗？”

她回过头看着岩泉，把膝盖抵在胸前，用双臂环抱着。她看起来像是在努力控制住自己。

“我不知道，”她说。她的声音哽咽了。“我只看见他一秒。我偷看了一下，然后他——他——”

抽泣像枪响一样传遍了房间。女孩瘫倒在地，脸埋在膝盖里，像暴风雨中的一片树叶一样颤抖。

岩泉不由自主地伸出手，但当他碰到她的肩膀时，她受惊地叫了一声，然后迅速抽身。

这个女孩让他想起他在警察局工作时试图安慰的受害者。他们也经历过类似的痛苦，尽管很少有人经历如此严重的精神创伤。

他把全部注意力都集中在她身上，对周围的一切都失去了注意。他没有听到远处前门的声音。

“嘘，”他说。“我保证我们不会伤害你。我们只是在找坏人，好吗？你能告诉我他长什么样吗？”

她颤抖着，但这一次，当他把一只温柔的手放在她的膝盖上时，她没有抽离。她透过一头乱糟糟的金发向上凝视，明亮的眼睛因为泪水和恐慌而变得黯淡无光。“我没-没有看清他。只看见了一点。就-就一秒。”

“告诉我你记得些什么，”岩泉柔声说。“任何事情都会有帮助。拜托。”

她看着他的眼睛，在他的安慰下，她的呼吸变得更平稳了。

岩泉没有听到上楼的脚步声，金田一也没有。

“他……他很高，”她低声说。她的眼睛在房间里扫视了一圈，好像害怕他在她说到他时突然从稀薄的空气里冒出来似的。她又低下头，把额头贴在膝盖上，因此也贴在岩泉的手上。“他个子很高，手里拿着一把大枪，但枪声……枪声并不大。枪声很安静，而他们……他们甚至没法尖叫，因为他……他……”

一声呜咽从她的牙缝里钻了出来，接着她的声音消失了，变成了巨大的哭声，震得她全身发抖。

“嘘。”岩泉说。他抚摸着她的头发，试图让她平静下来，以便收集更多的信息。“没事的。你没事了。没有人会伤害你，好吗？”

她的哭声没有减弱。岩泉不知道他是应该等待她的哭泣结束，还是说最好把她弄出那栋房子她才能冷静下来。

他没有机会做决定了。

“东京警察！把手放在我能看见的地方！”

那响亮的声音像雷声一样响彻整个房间。女孩猛地向后退去，后背急急地撞上墙。金田一不由自主地转向声源，举起了枪。

岩泉没动。他不完全确定自己是否能够移动。

四名警察就站在门口，手里拿着由政府部门发放的冲锋枪，令金田一的9毫米手枪相形见绌。

“把枪放下！”其中一名警察喊道，用他的步枪瞄准了金田一。“ _立刻！_ ”

金田一手臂上的肌肉抽动了一下，但他没有松开枪。

“金田一，”岩泉小声说道。“把枪放下。他不是在开玩笑。”

金田一侧身瞥了他一眼。表面上他看起来很镇静，但是岩泉看到了他眼中闪过的恐慌。

他们刚刚在一个最新犯罪现场被抓获，这里有六个人被残忍杀害，而他们两人都持有武器。

这对他们来说不是什么好事。

金田一松开了手。他蹲下身子，把枪放在地板上，然后又直立起来，举起双臂。

“你也是，”其中一个警察厉声说道。岩泉认出了那个声音，一阵强烈的羞愧感掠过他的脊背。“举起手来。”

岩泉从没想过曾经和他共事过的警察会用这种眼神看他。

他慢慢举起胳膊，双手伸到与肩同高。借来的枪紧贴着他的背。他想知道自己会因为非法持有枪支而在监狱里服刑多少年。

警察们齐步上前。两人前去拘留金田一，另外两个扑向岩泉。那个熟悉的人抓住他的手腕，把他的手腕反扭在身后，把金属手铐拷在他的手腕上，手铐锁得有点太紧了。

岩泉当然认为自己永远不会成为这类事的受害者。

“警监说要我们注意你。”田中说。当他锁上手铐时发出了轻轻的咔哒声。“不过，他以为你只是在四处窥探。他从没想过你会真的卷入这一切。你究竟怎么了，岩泉？”

“如果我说我什么都没做，我猜你不会相信我，”岩泉说。当田中把他推到墙上并开始搜身的时候，他皱起了眉头。

“把这话留给泽村警监吧，”田中说。他摸了摸岩泉的胸膛和胳膊下面，寻找武器。

“它塞在我的裤子里，”岩泉说，省得他麻烦了。“在背后。”

田中的手停了下来。然后他掀起岩泉外套的后侧，拔出了枪。

“你知道这是一项重罪指控。”

“嗯。”

“你 _究竟_ 怎么了？外面那些人，岩泉。那些孩子……”

“我什么都没做，田中，你了解我的。”

他的脸被压在墙上，唯一能看见的就是那个金发女孩，一个警察正低声跟她说话。她还在颤抖，但她从嘴里挤出的哽咽的话语似乎平静了一些。

那个女孩看到了凶手。她确实看到了他，可岩泉已经错失了机会。

“我曾经以为我确实了解你。”田中平静地说。他猛拉着岩泉的胳膊，让他转过身。手铐死死勒着他的手腕。“走吧，岩泉。你被捕了。”

*****

**两年前**

*****

岩泉很少见到及川情绪失控，但是在为数不多几次中，这一次最引人注目。

很明显，枪击他的一个手下是一个轻易就能激怒他的手段。

“我他妈不 _在乎_ ！”及川喊道。他紧紧地攥着手机，让岩泉觉得它可能会因此碎掉。“是他们先开始的，黑尾！他们是冲 _我_ 来的！”

接着是一阵沉默。及川的呼吸声在安静的办公室里十分响亮，充满了愤怒。岩泉坐在及川的办公桌前，花卷坐在他旁边。松川正由一位名叫做沟口的医生照料着，沟口多年来一直领着青城的薪水。

沟口说过，他的听力可能会有一些损失，但除此之外，应该不会有任何永久损害。

当然，除了松川少了一半耳朵。

“这他妈是同一回事！”及川说。他的拳头猛砸向桌子。岩泉缩了缩。“如果那个混蛋追杀我的人，那他就是在追杀我。我他妈要 _毁了_ 他们。”

花卷的手机震动了起来，他动了动。他看了眼屏幕，嘴巴轻轻地抽动了一下。岩泉猜测松川也许给他发了一条短信，内容可能是一个有关他的伤势的愚蠢玩笑。

松川是他们中最冷静的一个，可他才是那个被枪击的人。

“我不在乎音驹在做什么，”及川厉声说。“枭谷已经完蛋了。他们在街道中间向我的人开枪。他们在求着警察插手。我要在我们为他们的愚蠢付出代价之前阻止他们。要么你支持我，要么就别挡我的路。”

他挂断了电话，把手机摔到了桌子上。他闭上眼睛，深吸了几口气，显然是想让自己平静下来。

“阿卷。”他说。他的声音平静了一点，但依旧很危险。“去看看阿松现在怎么样。”

花卷不需要被通知两遍。他从座位上站起身，两秒内就穿过了门。

又过了一分钟，及川终于睁开了眼睛。岩泉一直觉得及川的眼睛好似深色的宝石，但现在它们像钢铁。

“枭谷已经给你下了悬赏。”及川说。这句话慢慢地翻滚起来，好像它们将要沸腾。“无论是谁，只要杀了你就能得到一笔可观的赏金。”

岩泉的胃向下沉去。他一直都知道，因为他是一名警察，所以他很有可能成为悬赏目标。他从没想过自己会因为和黑帮的关系而被悬赏。

“你不用担心太久，”及川说，“因为我会杀掉所有和这事有关的人。”

“及川，我不认为——”

“闭嘴，”他厉声道。“你差点就 _死了_ ，阿一。你明白吗？”

他确实明白。他非常明白。

“这就是战争。”及川说。他挣扎着站起来，开始踱步，试图消耗掉一些攻击性。“他们发动了一场该死的战争，而我将是结束这场战争的人。”

“我知道你很生气，”岩泉说，尽管这是种轻描淡写的说法，“但你反应过度了。”

及川的步伐停止了。他回头看了看岩泉，脸色铁青。“反应过度？”铁面裂开了，底下露出了赤裸的愤怒。“我 _反应过度_ ？”

及川靠近了一些，他眼睛里的热度近乎致命。岩泉飞快地站起身，及川正好一把抓住他的衬衫前襟，猛地把他摔到墙上。

岩泉知道及川在生气的时候会做出什么事来。他亲眼目睹过。他本应该感到害怕，但如今在他强烈的思绪中没有一丝恐惧；至少，恐惧不是为他自己而生。

“他们想杀了你，阿一！”及川对着他的脸喊道。“他们差点杀了阿松，就因为他和你在一起！你他妈怎么能说这是反应过度呢？”

“因为你知道如果你做得太过火会发生什么！”岩泉自己的声音拔高了。他知道自己需要保持冷静，但他控制不住自己。他抓住了及川的衬衫前襟，他的嘴唇扭曲成接近咆哮的弧度。“你已经告诉我帮派交火的后果了。人们会死去。平民将会死去。你的一些手下会死。你不能因为我而宣布对枭谷的全面战争。”

“我能，”及川咆哮道：“我他妈就会这么做。”

”如果人们死去……”

“就让他们去死！”及川喊道。“我不在乎，阿一！我不在乎谁会死，只要不是你！”他松开岩泉的衬衫，转过身去。他用一只手粗暴地理了理头发，把它弄得乱七八糟。及川仍然背对着他，说道：“我要做我该做的事。如果我必须做出牺牲，那也没关系。但是不能就这么放过他们。他们太过火了。”

“你不能为了我这么做。”岩泉说。“我才是搞砸的那个人。让我来处理自己的错误。”

“你的错误就是我的错误，”及川说。“这就是帮派之道。”

“这太蠢了。”岩泉说。他从墙壁向前踏了一步。及川仍然没有看向他。“没有人会为我的所作所为付出代价。我在木村面前失控了。我清楚。就是一时失控，我不知道当时的自己在想什么。”

“你只是在想要保护你的 _组长_ 。”及川说。

“不，不是。”岩泉说。“你以为我生气是因为你是我老大吗？我他妈才不在乎那些呢。我生气，是因为他说的不是真的。是因为他诋毁了我的 _朋友_ 。”

及川一动不动，似乎已经停止了呼吸。慢慢地，他转身面向岩泉，脸上戴着一个无表情的面具。“你认为我们是朋友？”

岩泉的内心充满了紧张。他看不出来及川在想什么。

枭谷也许不用担心杀他这事儿了。及川可能会替他们动手。

他不知道该给如何回答，所以他说：“我们不是吗？”

及川盯着他看了很久，久到让他不舒服。他的眼睛里有某种东西，某种岩泉无法辨认的东西。

及川慢慢地伸出手，把他的手掌按在岩泉脸颊的一侧。这触碰让岩泉的血液变得炙热，烧灼着他的脸颊，冲下他的脊椎。他感到胸口很紧。他不知道自己是想靠近这触碰，还是想抽身离开。

他应该抽身的。

“我们当然是。”及川说。他的声音完全不同于刚才的愤怒。“我们是朋友。你对我很重要，阿一。”

岩泉动了动喉咙。

及川的目光又停留了一分钟。然后他垂下手，再次转过身去。“这就是为什么我要把枭谷化为灰烬。”


	12. Chapter 12

几个月前，泽村把岩泉带到拘留室去见京谷。

现在，岩泉被关进了同一间牢房里，就在京谷对面；当他看到岩泉被推进牢房时，发出一阵刻薄的笑声。

金田一也在他对面，就在京谷的旁边；当京谷看到金田一也被逮捕时，稍微平静了一点。

走廊的尽头有一个钟表，但是岩泉在他的牢房里看不到它。他只能听到远处传来的滴答声。

据他估计，他已经在牢房里待了三个小时了。没人来和他们说过话。从他们进来这里，没人下过楼梯。

在他对面的牢房里，京谷向金田一小声说了些什么，金田一站在那里，额头紧紧贴着牢房之间的栅栏。

即使岩泉试图破译那些无声的词句，最多也只能辨认出一两个字词。他没做尝试。他对他们的谈话不感兴趣。实际上，他真正感兴趣的东西很少。

其中一个是他就要进监狱了。

另一个是他永远都不会知道幕后黑手是谁了。

最后一个是，当及川发现自己有三名青城成员被一举抓获时，他会勃然大怒。

当他想到这里时，他意识到他在精神上已经把自己作为青城的一员了。

这时他闭上了眼睛，试图完全停止思考。

开门的声音从楼梯顶上传下来。京谷和金田一停止了交谈。他们移到牢房前面，注视着走廊的尽头。

岩泉一动不动地坐在那张粗糙的小床上。他双手抱着头，甚至在牢房外传来一阵脚步声时，也没有抬起头来。

“岩泉。”

听到泽村的声音，他并不感到惊讶。他早就料到他会来了。

尽管他们有分歧，他仍然为泽村看到他这样而感到羞愧。耻辱的感觉就像他喉咙后面的胆汁，又热又苦。

“别闷着个头了，”泽村说。他的声音像是鞭子抽打。“起来。你要被释放了。”

岩泉飞速抬起头，眼前的栅栏都在打转。他眨眨眼睛，把注意力集中在泽村身上，泽村显然在生气。

“什么？”

“你听到我说的话了。你也是，金田一。”他直直地厉声道。

金田一看起来像是被扇了一巴掌。“什么？”

泽村咬紧牙关，下巴抽动着。他在皮带上的钥匙环中摸索着，打开了岩泉牢房的门。他移动了几步到金田一那边去做同样的事情，而岩泉慢慢地走进了走廊。

京谷眯着眼睛注视着整个过程，他的嘴唇微微后撇，刚好露出牙齿。他的手紧紧地抓着栏杆，岩泉忍不住又看了一眼那些残缺不全的手指。

泽村拉开第二扇门，金田一从里面走了进来。他小心翼翼地看着泽村，仿佛期待着被推回去。

“别那样看着我，”泽村说。他怒视着金田一，对他那令人印象深刻的身高无动于衷。“给我滚出去。”

“怎么了？”岩泉问。他的问句里没有内容，但这是他现在唯一能想到的话。

泽村明白他的意思。“显然，”他咬牙切齿地说，“在你被捕的十五分钟后，某个能干的律师突然出现在警长面前。我不知道他是怎么做到的。我只知道，如果不是警长亲自下的命令，我决不会让你们俩出去。”

“我们没有杀他们，泽村，”岩泉说。“你不想承认，但是你知道。天啊，前两起谋杀案我都在京都。你知道我没有参与其中。”

“这并不意味着你到这里以后没有立刻加入。”泽村说。“出去，岩泉。在我发火之前。”

岩泉看着金金田一，金田一似乎完全不知所措。然后他的目光转向了京谷，京谷用凶猛的眼神看着他们。

“那京谷呢？”岩泉说。

“他不是约定的一部分，”泽村说，“我宁愿死也不会让那畜生再回到街头。”

京谷朝他咧嘴一笑，看起来如此的尖锐野性，让岩泉不得不抑制住自己的颤抖。

他朝楼梯走去，金田一的脚步紧跟着他。他推开顶部的门，踏入通向大楼前侧的蜿蜒走廊，仍然等待着随时被拉回去。

他回头看了看。泽村正在一个安全的距离尾随着他们，脸上写满愤怒。

“发生什么事了？”岩泉小声问道，“你知道他们为什么要释放我们吗？”

金田一摇了摇头：“我也不清楚。我不知道他在说什么。”

他们经过一排用透明玻璃隔开的房间。透过窗户，岩泉看到了犯罪现场的金发女孩。她像一只受惊的猫一样蜷缩在椅子里，紧张地用手指撕扯着纸巾。在她对面的桌子上是穿着便衣的清水警官。看起来她是在安慰对方，而不是在提问。

当他们经过时，清水抬起头，目光与岩泉相遇了。她的眼神一如既往地尖锐，岩泉发现自己把目光移开了。

一阵说话声从远处飘来。两个警察转过拐角，他们俩都很眼熟。当他们注意到岩泉和金田一时，他们之间的谈话停下了。

岩泉的思想扭曲了一瞬，然后突然运转了起来。他拉了拉金田一的袖子，踮起脚尖在他耳边快速小声说：“把我推到他们那边。”

金田一拉开了他们的距离。“什么？”

岩泉嘘了他一声，又把他拉下来。警察们越走越近了。“假装我说了什么让你生气的话然后推我一把。做就是了。”

“什么？”金田一更尖锐地重复道，“你 _刚才_ 对我说了什么？”

岩泉张开嘴想回答，但金田一已经开始行动了。他用双手猛地按住岩泉的胸膛，把他推过走廊，直接撞向那两名路过的警察。

岩泉踉踉跄跄地扑到两人中较矮的那个跟前，他耳边传来一声尖锐的叫喊。他被自己的脚绊了一跤，接着他紧紧抓住那个警察让自己保持直立，他的手在对方制服口袋里轻轻摸了一下。

“该死，”岩泉咕哝着。他踉踉跄跄地走了几步，才挺直身子，把他的战利品塞进看不见的地方。“抱歉，日向。”

那位警察看起来很吃惊，但他的搭档却不为所动。他把日向向后推了一步，向前走去。“退后，岩泉。”影山说。他的目光锐利，眼神在岩泉和金田一之间来回穿梭。

“抱歉，抱歉。”岩泉说，举起双手表示歉意。

泽村冲上前，伸手去抓金田一，但岩泉挡在了他们之间。

“别管他，警监，”岩泉说。“刚刚是我的错。我应该管好自己的嘴。”

泽村眼神中的愤怒也许能够熔化钢铁。"滚出我的警局。”他怒火中烧，岩泉不想看到他的怒火达到顶峰。他又向前走去，步子迈得更快了。

当他们到达警察局的大厅时，他以为警察会给他一个装有他的物品的袋子，然后打发他走。

装着手机和钱包的纸袋就在那儿，但他没有想到它会在及川彻的手里。

及川靠在前台，好像这里是他的地盘。他冲着菅原警官咧嘴笑着，而对方看上去完全不为所动。

当他们走过去时，及川微笑着向他们眨了眨眼睛。

在这张面具之下，岩泉看到了疲惫和紧张，以及一种几乎被掩藏的愤怒，这种愤怒从及川的面具缝隙中渗出。

“啊，你们来了！”及川说。“花了你不少时间啊，小泽村。我还以为你打算永远留下他们呢。”

泽村狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后转身消失在走廊里。

“那就走吧，”及川明快地说，引导他们走向门口。“汽车发动机还开着呢。我们不想烧太多汽油。全球变暖是个大问题，对吧，小菅？”

菅原向他扬起眉头，但什么也没说。

岩泉跟着及川到了外面，他的车正在那儿等待。他们滑进宽敞的后座，岩泉被夹在及川和金田一中间。车门一关上，轮胎开始转动，及川那活泼的外表就崩塌了。

他闭上眼睛，似乎蜷缩了起来，弓着背，用手掌捂住眼睛。

“操。”他说。这个字很低沉，很简短。“操。 _操_ 。我简直不敢相信这会管用。我讨厌欠任何人的债，但我的余生都将欠黑尾一个人情。”

“黑尾？”

及川点了点头，没有看他。“他和警察局长达成了协议。我甚至不知道他承诺了对方什么。我只知道，我们要花好几年时间才能还清他的情。”

黑尾正是泽村提到的那位厉害律师，岩泉不应该为此感到惊讶。

“我很抱歉。”岩泉说。他本想把这句话草草地说出来，但结果却流露出了真心。

及川凝视着他。“为什么？是我派你去的。这次是我的错。”他深深地叹了口气，然后身体前倾，透过岩泉看去。“你没事吧，小勇？”

“嗯，”金田一说。他盯着窗外，没有表情。“嗯，我没事。”

及川坐回座位，呼了一口气。他伸手抓住岩泉的手，轻轻捏了一下。岩泉以为这是在安慰他，但及川没有松开手。

“我很高兴你没事，阿一。”及川含糊地说道。“如果你在那里出了什么事，我不知道我会不会原谅自己。”

“别傻了。”岩泉说。他努力不去回想两年前，他最后一次握住及川的手时，那只手沾满了鲜血。“我自己做决定。如果指控成立，那就是我自己的错。”

及川笑了。笑容很疲惫，有点勉强。“事情不是这样的，阿一。你知道的。”

岩泉确实知道。他知道因为及川是老大，所以他要对每个人负责。如果有人在他的监督下却冒犯了另一个组织，这就会成为及川的事情。如果他的一个手下犯法被抓，并被警察送上法庭，罪名最终都会回到及川身上。

这是一个沉重的责任，而及川一直心甘情愿地承担着。他表现得好像这不是什么压力，但岩泉亲眼目睹过这种压力对他造成的伤害。

那是两年前的事了。他无法想象及川现在承受的压力有多大。

他轻轻捏了捏及川的手，接着他得到了一个更加真诚的微笑。

这使他胸口疼痛，而他假装自己没有注意到。

*********

**两年前**

*********

“我不知道你想让我做什么，及川。”黑尾说。他懒洋洋地靠在椅子上，扬起眉毛打量着他们俩。“你这个麻烦是自找的。”

“才不是这样。”及川尖锐地说。“枭谷先动手的。你应该站在我这边。”

他们在黑尾的律师事务所的四楼办公室，这里也是他的黑帮生意的秘密据点。及川和岩泉面对着桌前的黑尾，木兔在门口徘徊。

“我知道需要对他们采取一些措施。”黑尾表示。“我们已经和牛岛讨论过了这个问题。这两者不是一回事。你只是因为你那愚蠢的自尊心想把我们推入全面战争。”

“这和我的自尊心没关系。”及川说。他说话时很平静，但是岩泉知道他的镇静正在消失。“他们袭击了阿一。他们把这变成了私人的事。我不能就这么放过他们。”

“这在我听起来就是自尊心。”

“我就说还是算了吧。”岩泉交叉着双臂说道。“他们只是在追杀我而已。不要让事态升级。”

及川转向他，很明显准备发火，但是黑尾开口了。

“很好，你们中至少有一个人还有点理智。”他说，朝岩泉点了点头。“你太小题大做了，及川。这已经不是第一次有人暗杀你的手下了。”

“这次不一样。”及川坚持道。

“为什么？”

及川没有回答。

“今天早上我和他们的老大聊过了，”黑尾说。“他愿意和你见面，谈谈这件事。你可以解决它。让阿一道歉，问问他能做些什么来补救。我敢肯定，如果你提出要切手指，他肯定——”

“不。”不肯妥协的及川说。“阿一不会做那个。”

岩泉不打算争辩。他不想失去一部分手指。他不想变得像京谷那样。

“不切手指，那死亡呢？”黑田东彦说。“我觉得这听起来相当公平。”

“这不公平。这一切都不公平。我会把他们所有人都毁灭。”

“不，你不会。”岩泉说。

“听你导师的话。”黑尾说。“你终于找了一个有脑子的人。他比花卷和松川要理性得多。我不知道你为什么要和那两个白痴离得那么近。”

及川的脸没有变化，但是岩泉感觉到他的怒气就像沙漠的炽热一样滚滚而来。“别质疑我的领导能力，黑尾。我知道自己在做什么。”

黑尾摊开双手。“我不是在质疑你，好吗？我只是想让你做出最好的决定。当然不得已的话，我会站你那边，但我宁愿不站队。我不想在这场小争端中失去任何人。”

“然而，这将解决枭谷的问题，如果我们搞定了他们，人口贩卖就会停止。”

“这不是我们去解决它的方式。我们会用另一种方法解决。”

“那么，怎么做？”

黑尾叹了口气。“我还没想出来。我正在想办法。”

“那就没什么好办法。”及川怒气冲冲地站起来，岩泉跟着他一起起身。“我会自己处理这件事的。等枭谷完蛋的时候我会告诉你的。”

“再多斟酌一下吧，及川。”黑尾说。他的前额被沉重的话语压得皱了起来。“和他见一面。别弄得太过火，否则你会受伤。”

“他才是那个会受伤的人。”及川的威胁从他的牙齿间挤了出来。他转身向门口走去。木兔侧开身，让他出去。“我不会和他做交易，黑尾。他不值得我浪费时间。”

岩泉紧随着及川愤怒的脚步，走到门口时，他听到了黑尾愤怒的叹息。

黑尾的话非常有道理。

可惜及川不听。

他们一直没有说话，直到及川那辆回青城的车开到了半路。岩泉一直失焦地盯着窗外，单调的建筑群在他茫然的眼中是一片模糊的灰色。

当他感觉到及川轻微地移动，他们的膝盖轻轻碰撞时，他迅速恢复了注意力。

“你怎么想，阿一？”他低声问道，“我很不理智吗？”

“是的，”岩泉直言不讳地说，“你是。”

及川叹了口气，把头靠在软垫上。“我不能拜倒在枭谷的脚下乞求宽恕。这会毁了青城的名声。”

“那就别乞求。只是去和他们谈谈。”

“他们会想要一些东西作为交换。”

“那就给他们吧。”

岩泉再次望向窗外，但是他非常清楚及川的眼睛在盯着他。

“你不明白。”及川平静地说。“他们会要某种我不愿意给的东西。”岩泉感到手背被轻轻碰了一下。及川的手指落在他的手上，轻轻地捏了一下。“我可以让我们的组织和好，但他们会让你为打木村这件事受罚。我不会让他们这么做的。”

“为什么？”岩泉说。他真的不理解及川的不情愿。正如黑尾所说，只要方法正确，枭谷甚至可能不要他去死。一次 _切手指_ 对岩泉来说是巨大的牺牲，但这对及川来说应该没有任何意义。

及川的微笑带着苦涩。“我以为我跟你说话的时候你都有在听，阿一。”

“什么？”

“我昨天就对你说过了。”及川的手仍然放在岩泉的手上，令人不安却也安慰。“你对我来说很重要。”

“其他人也一样。”岩泉说。“青城是你的家。你告诉过我。我依旧不明白这为什么阻止了你。如果是京谷干的，你会——”

“你不是京谷。”及川说。他凝视着岩泉，神情忧郁。“你和其他任何人都不一样。如果是他们干的，事情会简单得多。”

他有点没精打采，他的手从岩泉手上松了开来。岩泉克制住了伸出手把它重新握住的冲动。

“之间有什么区别？”岩泉问。他想起前一天晚上，及川抚摸他的脸的那一刻，他称他们为朋友的那一刻，岩泉的胸膛紧绷得无法呼吸的那一刻。

岩泉明白自己对及川的感觉。他不想承认，可他再明白不过。

但是，如果以为及川会有同样的感觉，那就太可笑了。他拒绝考虑这件事。

及川换了个姿势。他的膝盖再次碰到了岩泉的，但是这一次他没有动。“你知道其中的区别，阿一。”他说。他偷偷看了一眼岩泉，眸色深沉而认真。然后他向窗外望去。

他再没说其他的话，而岩泉也没有开口。他拒绝做出任何假设，因为他可能是错的。及川很欣赏他，认为他是一名值得信赖的青城成员，一名优秀的顾问。仅此而已。他不会让自己再怀抱更多希望了。

当他们到达青叶城西后，及川在下车之前轻轻地捏了捏岩泉的膝盖。

岩泉跟在他的后面，身体有些过于燥热了。


	13. Chapter 13

从警方拘留中释放出来的轻松感并没有持续多久。

岩泉站在及川办公室外的走廊上，倚着墙，怀着越来越强的恐惧感等待着。

他们一回到青叶城西，金田一就要求和及川进行一次私人谈话，这让岩泉有一种不祥的预感——他知道这次谈话会是什么内容。二十分钟后，金田一走进走廊时没看他的眼睛，这更加深了他的疑虑。

“老大想和你谈谈。”金田一盯着地板说。他把手插进口袋，更小声地添了一句：“我很抱歉。”

岩泉走过去，轻轻地抓住了金田一的肩膀。“没关系。”他说。他发现他这句话是真心的。“别担心，好吗？去休息吧。这是个漫长的夜晚。”

金田一点点头，但如果说有什么的话，就是他看起来更内疚了。

岩泉踏入及川的办公室，关上身后的门。他深深吸了一口气，振作起精神，然后抬起头。

及川倚在办公桌前，双臂交叉，带着捕食者的微笑注视着岩泉——这幅微笑是如此勉强，看起来近乎痛苦。

这可不妙，这意味着及川没有冷静到能让自己坐着。

岩泉咽了咽堵在他嗓子眼里的肿块。他没有靠近。他只是站在门边，等待。

“怎么了，小岩？”及川开口道，声音中有着虚伪的甜美。“你看起来有点担忧呀。就好像你做错了什么事一样。”

考虑到金田一告诉他的事情，现在的及川将他的愤怒隐藏得出人意料的好。

岩泉并不认为这种镇静会持续下去。

“我可以解释。”岩泉说。

及川笑了。笑声刺耳而尖刻，使得岩泉缩了一下。

“是吗？”及川说。他推着办公桌起身，缓慢而迂回地走了过来。岩泉感觉到一股急迫的向后退的冲动。

及川在他几步远的地方停了下来，歪着头看着他。

“那就请解释一下，小岩，”及川说：“请解释一下你为什么不告诉我京谷在什么地方，即使你在来这里之前就知道了。请解释一下你为什么要问我他的事情，好像你真的很关心一样。请解释一下你为什么来这里欺骗我相信你，接着转过身，又他妈在我背后 _再一次_ 捅刀。”他的声音变得冰冷，就像海洋深处的黑暗一样令人不寒而栗。“请解释一下，我为什么不应该立刻割断你的喉咙。”

他并没在开玩笑，岩泉知道。

没什么能比叛徒更让及川愤怒。岩泉没说出京谷的情报只能算是隐瞒，但这仍然是背叛。这就是为什么他把清水的事告诉了及川。他知道如果他没说，就会发生这样的事。

及川激怒的目光像磨过的刀刃一样锐利，而岩泉的嘴里满是砂砾。

“我正等着呢。”及川说，他的嗓音就像毒蛇的嘶嘶声。

“如果我告诉了你，”岩泉说，“你会去找他的。”

“他是青城的一员。我当然会去找他。京谷已经失踪 _好几个月_ 了，小岩。他不在监狱系统里。我以为他死了。 _矢巾_ 以为他死了。你最近有见过矢巾吗？”及川的怒目变成了藏刀的笑容。“事实上，我不会杀你。我想我会让矢巾为我做这件事。”

岩泉打了个寒颤。京谷是他们中最擅长折磨人的，但矢巾也有折磨人的倾向。京谷把他教得很好。

“听我说，”岩泉说。“这是为了所有人好。他们已经有足够的证据把他送进监狱了。他们从他上一次失败的工作中收集到了证据。即使黑尾站在你这边，我们也无能为力。泽村决心要把他送进监狱。假如我告诉了你，你就会闯进去做一些傻事，让自己也陷入麻烦。”

及川的表情没有变化，但他们周围的温度下降了几度。“你是说你这么做是为了我好。”

“我只是不想让你卷进这件事。你什么也做不了，可我知道你无论如何都会去做点什么。鉴于泽村一直对你穷追猛打，这将会是一场大灾难。”

“你是想保护我。”

“是的，”岩泉说，“我是想保护你。”

及川的表情没有变化。在这短短的几秒钟里，他的表情没有变化。当他向前猛冲把岩泉撞到墙上时，他看起来仍然很镇静。他眼中危险的火花是他愤怒的唯一迹象。

岩泉的头从墙面上弹起来，爆炸的痛楚点燃了他的头颅。及川的手指紧紧攥住了岩泉的衬衫前襟，按住他，看似用力量把他固定在了那儿。

“别站在那儿，”及川骂道：“他妈的当着我的面撒谎。”他拉起岩泉的衬衫，猛地把他拽向前一步，再把他狠狠摔了回去。

这一次岩泉头朝前伸直了，但他的脊柱却直接受到了冲击。

“我没有对你撒谎，”岩泉说。他咬紧牙关忍住疼痛。他抓住了及川的手腕，但并没试图挣开他的手。“这是事实。我不想让你和他一起被关在那里。”

“你是觉得我蠢到没法照顾自己吗？你真的以为我会大摇大摆地走进警察局，要他们放京谷出来？”

“我不知道，”岩泉说，“我觉得你也许会太过愤怒而无法正常思考。”

“我们在一起这么久了，”及川说，“你还是对我毫无信心。”

”我不是这个意思，我——”

及川抓他抓得更紧了，把他拉起身，然后又一次把他狠狠摔回去。这次撞击使得岩泉整片后背剧痛，他知道之后一定会肿起来。

这是他现在最不在乎的事情。

“你把自己的坟墓挖得更深了，小岩。”及川说。“你马上就要被埋葬在里面了。”

岩泉紧闭着嘴。及川利用他那几厘米高的优势低着头怒视着他。

“我以为我不会比金田一告诉我一切时对你更生气了，”及川说：“但是我错了。我不敢相信你能就站在这儿假装你是为了我才做这些的。别看着我的眼睛，装得好像你在乎我的一切。你 _从未_ 在乎过我。”

岩泉的愤怒越发灼热，越发苦涩。

现在并不是说这话的时机，但是他就是没法闭上嘴。

他捏着及川的手腕，捏得很紧，然后把他向后推了一步。“你他妈别说这种话。”这些话很尖刻，几乎和及川的愤怒一样刺人。“你知道我对你的感受。”

“我曾经以为我知道。”及川说。“我曾经以为我了解你的许多事情。”

“你确实了解。”岩泉说。“你现在依旧了解。你了解我，及川。你知道我不会出于恶意而对你隐瞒这样的事情。”

“我曾经也以为你不会离开我。我在这件事上也错了。”

岩泉缩了一下，像是被扇了一耳光一样。他的手从及川的手腕上滑落，及川的手指也松开了。他们面对面站着，双手放在身侧，愤怒和原始的情感像刺人的静电一样在他们之间噼啪作响。

“我很抱歉。”岩泉说。这个道歉听起来比他感到的更有力。“我为京谷这件事道歉。我为……之前那件事道歉。离开那件事。”

“我那时信任你。”及川说。他的声音现在变得更平静了，但也同样致命。“我那时 _任何事_ 都信任你。”

他不再谈论京谷的事了。他不再谈论两年前发生的任何事了。

从那之后已经过去很长时间了，但是伤口仍然疼痛。

“我知道。”岩泉说。

“在青城的所有人里，”及川说，“我最信任你。超过我信任阿卷和阿松。超过我信任矢巾。超过我信任 _任何人_ 。我用我的生命信任你是正确的，但在其他任何事情上我都不该这么做。那天晚上你就应该让我那样死去。至少那不会有早上醒来却发现你已离去那样疼痛。”

“及川，我——”

“停。”这个字眼无比严厉，终止了一切。“我不想听。这个话题对我而言已经结束了，你对我也是。对我而言，你已经死了。”

岩泉的鲜血结成了冰。“及川。”

“出去。”及川转过身，双臂仍然垂在身侧。他的双手握紧成拳。“给我滚出去。我本应该杀了你。我本应该割断你的喉咙，看着你流血至死，但我们都知道我做不到。即使你做了那么多破事，我还是不能。”

“我能弥补这一切。”

“不，你不能。”他仍然没有回头。“回京都去。你不再属于这里了。”

“听我说。”岩泉说。他试图抑制自己的绝望，但这种绝望渗到了他的声音里。“及川，拜托。我不能弥补我对你的所作所为，但我可以为京谷做点什么。给我两天时间。”

“我不会给你任何东西的，岩泉。再也不会了。”

岩泉喘不过气来，好像他的肚子被踢了一脚。他沉住气，然后说道：“拜托。黑尾不可能解决这个问题，因为他们已经掌握了证据。让我来为你做这个。让我来弥补它。”

“为什么？”

岩泉张开嘴想回答，但这话语在他的舌头上枯萎了。

他知道为什么。他非常清楚是为什么。及川也许也知道。但是他依旧无法说出口。

“拜托，”他只能这么说，“两天。”

“我不会答应你任何事情，”及川说。他仍然背对着岩泉，看不见表情。“出去。”

他把话说得很重，但在表层的严酷之下，有一些东西在动摇，动摇到足以让岩泉听清。

岩泉深吸了一口气，想再一次开口说话，接着阻止了自己。他最后看了一眼及川，然后离开办公室，走向了大厅。

他没有去他的房间收拾他的东西。他的财物并不重要。

两天后，他要么回到青叶城西，要么被送进监狱。

他希望是前者，尽管在他开始拼凑的计划的鲁莽下，监狱似乎可能性更大。

*********

**两年前**

*********

就像每一个周五之夜一样，夜店里现在挤满了人。

岩泉已经习惯了这里的音乐。最初，这儿的乐声冲击着他的心脏，让他头痛很久很久，但现在忽略它简直再容易不过。他让音乐的节奏、酒精的味道、光裸皮肤上的亮片闪光都消失在他的脑海里。

他穿过桌子，路过松川，进入那条夜店包间的走廊，在标有3的包间外停下。

他用拳头重重地敲着门，重到隔着隔音墙都能听见声响。他后退了一步，只等了几秒门就开了，他在门背后看到了一双锐利的眼睛。

那人上下打量着他，眼神算计着。然后另一个个子更高的男人从他背后看了过来，咧嘴笑着。

岩泉立刻认出了他们，虽然他已经有好一段时间没有见过他们了。他们是白鸟泽最优秀的两个人：怪物和神枪手。

“渡边，”高个子看着他的眼睛睁大了。岩泉称他为天童觉。“我正希望能碰到你呢。你知道如果我现在杀了你，枭谷就会付给我两百万円吗？”

那个眼神锐利的人——濑见英太——瞪了他一眼。“闭嘴。你不能杀了他。”

“你可以试试。”这是及川的声音，从房间里发出的，外面几乎听不清。“在你们两人离开这个房间之前全都会死。”

天童还在咧着嘴笑。

“我们走。”濑见说。他向岩泉点了点头，然后从他身边走过。“我们按照牛岛说的做了。我们要走了。”

“拜托，濑见见，”天童在他身后大步走着，说：“我们再多待一会儿嘛。我给你买一支大腿舞。”

“不行。”

他们继续前行，路过了松川，重新进入了夜店的主要区域。岩泉踏进包间，关上了身后的门。

只有及川一个人，坐在一张软椅上，手里拿着一杯清酒。他呷了一口酒，透过玻璃杯的看着走近的岩泉。

“他们为什么来？”岩泉问。

几个月前，他从未想过自己会如此随意地与一个有组织犯罪集团的头目交谈。

许多事情都变了。

及川回答了这个随意的问题，没有批评也没有困扰。“牛若派他们来的。他很关心枭谷的问题。性交易似乎已经渗透到了白鸟泽的地盘。”及川又喝了一口，然后把杯子放在一边。“黑尾向他保证，问题会得到解决，但他已经等不及了。他听说了他们和我们的冲突，他认为这也会给他带来麻烦。”及川翻了翻白眼。“我让他们回去告诉牛若，让他操心自己的问题去。我自己能搞定。”

“是吗？”岩泉说。“已经一个星期了，你什么也没做。搞定了个屁啊。”

及川抬头看着他，眼睛闪着光，“我会处理好的。”

“什么时候？在枭谷的老大老死之后？以你现在的行动速度，这是唯一的解决办法。”

这几秒过得很慢。隔墙传来的夜店音乐在岩泉的耳朵里就像一团遥远的迷雾。更清晰的是及川微眯着眼睛、紧闭着嘴巴注视着他的样子。

岩泉可能不应该这么鲁莽，但是及川的不作为让他感到疲惫。他被困在青叶城西里整整一个星期了，他被禁止离开房子，只能靠阿卷从附近的餐馆给他买外卖过活。

他感觉自己被困住了，他已经没法继续忍受了。

及川站起身，靠近了他，步伐稳定。清酒没有影响他的平衡感，他的眼睛依然清澈。

“你在质疑我的领导能力吗，阿一？”

“不。我是在质疑你拒绝与枭谷谈判的决定。”

“你知道如果我这么做会发生什么。他们会想要血债血偿的。”

“我已经告诉你就让他们得到想要的。”岩泉说。这些话从他的牙缝里溜了出来，比他想象的还要咄咄逼人。在过去的几天里，他已经打算接受命运了。如果他不得不忍受轻微残疾来防止一场黑帮战争，他会做出牺牲。这是最好的选择。

及川似乎并不同意。“你不会那么做。”

“为什么？”

“我不会让它发生的。”

“但 _为什么_ ？你他妈太荒谬了。我们需要与他们讲和，这样我们才能处理人口贩卖问题。除非我们能和平相处，否则我们什么也解决不了。”

“我不想和他们和平相处。我想杀了他们。”

“你真他妈固执，”岩泉厉声道：“保护我不值得付出这种代价。”

“不，值得。”及川说。

“那我也许会自己动手。”岩泉说。他转过身跺着脚向门口走去。“我他妈要把我的一根手指头寄给枭谷。问题解决。”

他伸手去够门把手，但还没来得及转动，就被人按到了墙上。及川把前臂压在岩泉胸口，把他按在那里，他的怒视直直穿透了他。

“你不会。”及川说。音量很低，但却致命。

“让开。”

“不。我们不会就这么让他们赢。还有更好的办法。”

“如果有的话，你早就想到了。我会做的，及川。”

“不，你不会。”

“让开。”

及川的怒视更加强烈了。他不想让岩泉用他的办法解决，岩泉对此并不感到惊讶。他并不是为了进行这次谈话而来找及川的，但他早就该这么做了。他好几天前就想通了，为了维护和平，他必须做出牺牲。他只是不愿意去思考这件事。

岩泉决心在战争真正开始之前结束这场战争，可及川决心阻止他。

岩泉猛地用手掌抵住及川的肘关节，把他的胳膊推开。他抓住及川的肩膀，翻转身体改变他们的姿势，把及川推到了同一面墙上。他的手指像一把沉重的虎钳一样紧紧握着及川上臂，把他按在那儿。

“别他妈继续固执下去了，”岩泉咆哮道：“去做正确的事情。青城是你的头等大事，不是我。”

“你懂个屁的头等大事，”及川说：“我在保护对我重要的东西。”

“青城对你很重要。”

“也许你更重要，阿一。你有没有想到过这一点？”及川挣脱着岩泉的桎梏。他一动不动。“放开我。”

“你在犯傻。”

“你他妈才是那个在犯傻的人，”及川厉声说。“他们不会得到你的任何一部分。”他抓住岩泉的衬衫前襟，把他拉得更近。“你是 _我的_ ，阿一。”他的话语随着呼吸打到岩泉脸上，有着清酒和绝望的味道。“没人会碰你一根手指。”

那一瞬间，他们定格在那里，近得岩泉几乎能尝到及川嘴唇上的酒液。他的双手依然禁锢着及川的胳膊，力气大到可能会产生淤青。他们近乎永恒地注视着对方，眼神中有着经月的火焰与痛楚。

岩泉的生活并不是他想象中该成为的样子。他是个流氓警察，是个执行卧底任务时擅离职守的逃兵，他毁掉了自己的职业生涯。他是一个黑道组织的高级干部，为那个因地位而滥杀的及川彻服务。现在有人悬赏两百万円要他的项上人头。只要青城发现岩泉曾是一名警察，他们最可能会为了报复他的背叛，缓慢而痛苦地杀死他。

岩泉自身有太多问题，它们常常让他彻夜难眠。他是个活着的死人，敌人多得他根本数不清。

在这个房间中，和及川只相隔着呼吸，他没法思考那些问题中的任何一个。在这个房间中，他没法把及川看做黑道头目、老大、杀手。

他只将他看做彻，一个充满活力、魅力四射、偶尔有些自我中心的人。他只是彻，对朋友极度忠诚、对敌人毫不留情的彻。他叫彻，嘴唇像缎子，眼睛像宝石。

及川的嘴唇紧紧贴着他的，灼热又渴求。岩泉发现，他的唇就像看上去一样柔软。

当及川亲吻他的时候，岩泉心中的某些东西破碎了。也许是自我克制，也许否认，甚至是恐惧。它消失后，留下的空缺全部被白热的 _渴望_ 填满。

他向前挺身，一只手抓住及川的头发，另一只手抱住他纤细的胯。他的嘴唇被对方的牙齿咬破了，岩泉的喉咙里发出一声粗哑的呻吟。

及川的手指穿过他脑后的头发，先是假装温柔，然后收紧了手指向后拉去，迫使岩泉抬起头。

及川的牙齿描绘着岩泉的下颌线，呼吸灼热。

“去楼下。”及川开口，语句压迫着岩泉的颈侧。“我 _现在_ 就要你，阿一。”

岩泉咽了咽，但没有回答。他不相信自己能说得出话。

及川松开了他的头发，轻轻地把他推向门口。岩泉甘愿地向前走去，及川嘴唇的火焰仍然在他的皮肤上燃烧。

他们之间的张力一定表现出来了。松川开口问他们出了什么问题，但及川挥手示意他离开，并推着岩泉向前走，跟在他一小步后面。

他们之间的距离不到一臂之遥，但这还是太远了。

他们穿过后面的门，下了楼梯，到达了及川的办公室。在他们经过时，金田一走出他的房间，无声地向他们打了个招呼，及川也给予了回应。岩泉不确定他现在是否还能开口说话。

岩泉用颤抖的手指输入及川办公室的密码。哔的一声，他们走了进去，及川轻快地从他身边走过。

及川走到后面的角落，那里有另一扇安全门在等待。他把拇指按在传感器上，当传感器允许他进入时，他回过头隐忍地看了一眼。他一言不发地走进房间，岩泉也赶紧跟上。

岩泉知道及川住在办公室后面的房间里，被牢不可破的安保系统保护着。他知道，但只是理论上知道。他从来没亲眼见过。

他现在亲眼看到了，但是他怀疑自己不会记得这里的任何东西。他的注意力被及川完全夺去了，当他一踏入房间，及川就再一次紧紧压住了他。

岩泉的后背撞上了关着的门。他张开嘴喘息着，而及川舔舐着他的嘴，清酒的余味在他舌尖蔓延。及川手指抓着岩泉的衬衫前襟，撕着衣扣，岩泉抬起手来帮忙。当他的衬衫敞开时，及川的手滑过的岩泉的胸膛，指尖探索着。他低下头，牙齿顺着他的锁骨咬过。岩泉向后仰起头，忽视了头骨撞上门板的钝痛。压力在及川拉开他的外套时转移到了肩膀。外套堆积在地板上，及川拉了拉紧贴在岩泉肩上的皮带。

“把它们脱掉。”及川现在的声音是岩泉听过最低沉的。

岩泉顺从地拉开枪套的皮带。在他放松着皮革时，及川转身走向床，边走边脱下自己的外套。他也带着枪，但当他松开自己的枪套时手指倒很灵活。岩泉脱下枪套、把枪放在地板上时，及川也把自己的枪扔在一边，正背对着他解着自己衬衣的纽扣。

岩泉走上前，想帮助他，但是没有必要。及川解开了最后一个纽扣，让衬衫从肩膀上落下，滑下他的手臂，堆在他的脚下。

岩泉突然停了下来。他的呼吸卡在喉咙里，他的心跳在耳边轰鸣。

黑帮是很专业的组织。他们绝大多数时间都穿着西装，即使在休闲时他们也总穿着长袖衬衫。

岩泉知道原因。他花了那么多时间去研究黑帮，他甚至可以合法地写一本关于这个主题的书。他很了解 _入墨_ ，如果他想过这一点，他会知道及川肯定也不例外。

但这并没有阻止他在探究及川削瘦的后背皮肤上彩色的纹身图案时内心感受到的挣扎。

“你在盯着我看，阿一。”及川说话时没有回头。他解开裤子，让它也滑落。他的腿上也入了墨，纹身一直蔓延到小腿肚上。

这句陈述并没有阻止岩泉的目光，但确实让他重新动了起来。他走到及川身后，抓住一边刺有纹身的肩膀，让他转过身来。

入墨是从他小臂的中部开始的，盖住了他的肩膀，然后向下延伸到他的胸部两侧。在及川的锁骨到腰部之间，有一片苍白无痕的皮肤，差不多有岩泉张开手指的手那么大，但剩下的其他部分全都文着丰富细致的色彩。

岩泉把目光移开，带着欲火热情地与及川亲吻。他尝到了清酒、情欲、和禁忌，令人陶醉。

及川拉住岩泉的裤子前面，解开纽扣，拉开拉链，然后让它也滑落地面。他的手指伸进岩泉的内裤带里，停在那儿磨蹭着。

岩泉不知道及川是在拖延时间还是在等待许可。不管怎样，岩泉正在 _燃烧_ ，他不愿意等待。他拍开及川的手，褪下自己的内裤，放在一边，就像他对及川做的一样。

岩泉被及川带领着后退，直到小腿撞上床边。他被重重地推倒在床上，撞上床垫时身体弹起了一下接着落回，及川压上了他的身体。

及川亲吻了他，缓慢但粗暴，唇齿相交。他们贴在一起，肌肤相交，及川的大腿摩擦着岩泉的腿间。

岩泉抓住及川的胯，身体向上碾磨着，而作为回报及川的嘴唇重重吮吸着他的脖颈。他咬紧牙关，紧抓着及川的腰把他向下拉，而他再一次勃起了。

低沉的呻吟声淹没了岩泉的脖子。及川把岩泉的手撬开，抓住了他两边的手腕，把它们按在岩泉头两侧的床垫上。

岩泉本可以反抗这种控制。他在蛮力上略胜及川一筹。即便如此，他还是心甘情愿地被困住，闭上了眼睛，而及川再一次靠向他的喉咙。

“我要操你，”及川说，他的嗓音点燃了岩泉皮肤下的火焰。“好吗？”

岩泉点了点头。他会让及川做任何他想做的事情。

及川紧攥着他的手腕，攥得生疼。然后他完全起身，让岩泉独自裸露。岩泉把头转向及川，再一次被他肉体上的花纹迷住了，这些彩色漩涡随着他的动作而变化。

明亮的蓝绿色鳞片爬上他的手臂，扭曲成双蛇的身体。双蛇的头部靠在他的胸膛两侧，露出毒牙，双目大睁，发出致命警告。蛇头周围散落着用烟灰色的枫叶，周围是鲜艳的钴蓝色漩涡。墨色的菊花在他的肋骨两侧盛开，花瓣张扬地大张着。

岩泉想要描绘出它们每一个形状、每一条曲线。他想要像研究博物馆里的展品一样研究及川，因为及川比岩泉见过的任何艺术品都更迷人。

当及川回来时，他已经把润滑油滴在了手指上，像捕食者一样盯着岩泉的身体。他爬上床，用胳膊肘支撑着自己，身体紧贴着岩泉的身体。

“张开你的腿，”及川说，他的眼睛扫过岩泉的胸部和躯干，落在他的腹股沟上。

岩泉第一次感到了恐惧和犹豫。

及川注意到了。

“怎么了？”他的舌头轻轻抵住岩泉的耳朵，说道。

“没事。”

“你确定？”及川说。他听起来很愉快。“如果有问题——”

“闭嘴，”岩泉说。他的声音粗暴而沙哑。他张开双腿，分开膝盖。“做吧。”

及川没有再问。他把一只手放在他两腿之间，紧贴着，指关节触碰到了岩泉的阴囊。

及川把手推进去，而岩泉的身体僵硬了，手指像爪子一样的紧紧抓住床单，下巴紧绷着。及川顿住了，轻轻地移动着手指，默默地思索着，打量着他。

“你以前从来没做过。”及川说。这不是疑问句。

“闭嘴。”

“没必要觉得尴尬，阿一，”及川说。他在岩泉泛红的脸颊上亲了一下，又舔了舔他的唇缝。“我很喜欢。这意味着你确实是 _我的_ 。”

他用那双捕食者的眼睛望着岩泉，脸上的笑容锐利得足以刺穿钢铁。

岩泉则隐隐约约地回想起了他们的第二次见面，当时及川用着同样锋利的渴望表情看着京谷折磨叛徒。

这令人生畏，而且有点恐怖，同时岩泉也为这目光 _燃烧_ 。

及川吻了他，吻得贪婪急切。

岩泉向他伸出手，一只手穿过及川的头发，就在这时，突然伸入的第二根手指使他握紧了手指。及川嘶了一声，并在岩泉的下唇上留下了一道刺痛的伤口。

岩泉因疼痛而低吼着，向后拉着及川的头发，他们的嘴唇被压得青肿，他的欲望像地狱一样在他的皮肤下咆哮。

他们吻得好似饥饿之人渴求食物，而与此同时及川继续插入着手指，抽插扩张着，最终插入第三根手指时岩泉的身体抖了一下。

及川轻笑了一声，笑得很得意。“你还好吧，阿一？”

“操你的。”

及川垂下身来，碰着岩泉的脖子。他依然笑着。“提议不错。但我更想操 _你_ 。”

他的手指插入得更深，向上弯曲，岩泉就像被一根带电的电线碰了一下一样剧烈地颤动着。

白热的欢愉震颤在他身体里一闪而过，接着就消失了。及川收回手指，坐起身。他移动到岩泉的膝盖之间，拿起润滑液润滑自己。

他没有戴安全套，岩泉应该介意的。他应该为此说点什么的。但是他已经为了及川抛弃了他的整个生活，他觉得相比之下这并不是什么值得注意的问题。

另外，他想要感受他，肌肤相亲。

及川缓慢地抚摸着他，贪婪的目光在岩泉躯体上漫游，最后停留在他的脸上。

“你知道，”他低声说，“也许有一天我会让你操我。”他抚摸着岩泉的大腿内侧，那触摸稍纵即逝。他的拇指擦过岩泉的阴茎，使他颤抖了一下。“我从来没有让任何人这么做，但……也许你可以。也许有一天。”

当及川轻轻插入他时，岩泉向后仰起了头，绷紧下巴。

“但那，”及川呢喃道：“不是今天。”

他用力挺身插入，岩泉抑制住自己叫出声的冲动。

被插入的地方燃烧起来，不像是他血管里流动的热量，这种燃烧不太舒服。

手指描绘着岩泉的下巴的形状，动作近乎温柔。“你会适应的，”及川平静地说。他的嘴唇顺着手指描绘的轨迹，慢慢滑过岩泉的皮肤。“试着放松。”

“有个老二在我体内，我很难放松。”话从岩泉的牙缝里挤了出来。

他感觉到及川的笑容在他的脸颊上划出了一道弧线。“有人对你说过你多有魅力吗？你说话就是很有一套。”

“闭嘴，垃圾川。”

“在最糟糕的时候，你还会诉诸于骂人。”及川的牙齿在岩泉的耳垂上戏弄着。“真过分，阿一。”

他舔着岩泉的耳朵，咬他的脖子，做着前戏，直到岩泉不再绷得那么紧。

“准备好了？”及川低声说，亲吻着岩泉的锁骨。

“嗯，我想是的。”

“别表现地这么饥渴嘛。”

“为什么我会饥渴？”岩泉说。“将会很疼。”

“我想你会大吃一惊的。”及川又吻了他一次，嘴唇和舌头轻轻地触碰着他。然后他向后退去，接着所有温柔的迹象都消失了。及川把他的膝盖支撑在床上，抽出阴茎，然后用力向前插入，力道大到把岩泉又往墙壁推近了一寸。

岩泉紧紧攥住床单，努力让自己保持静止，想适应这粗暴的节奏，但及川没有停下给他机会。

这一点也不浪漫。这一点也不缓慢、感性、温柔。他们之间燃起的是欲望，是炽热、光明和绝望。及川一次又一次地撞进他，胯部激烈而快速地向前挺着。岩泉的脚跟踩着床垫，抬起臀部迎接插入，这个新的角度让静电在他的血管里跳动，让他喘不过气。

及川的名字在岩泉的唇间舞动，沉入了他们之间汗水浸透的空气中，从及川的喉咙里拖出一声呻吟。

“阿一。”这近乎咆哮，他的牙齿在张开的嘴唇间隐约可见。他伸出一只手握住岩泉的阴茎，攥得生疼。他一边抽插着、一边撸动着他，锐利的眼神深深钻入岩泉的眼睛，他的发丝粘在前额上。他的纹身明亮而辉煌，在紧绷的肌肉上变化不停。

及川强大、危险、美丽，而岩泉喘息着他的名字，迎来高潮。

一分钟后，及川紧随其后，他的下巴紧绷着，紧闭双眼。他用灼热填满了岩泉，发出一声长长的呻吟。

及川瘫倒在他身边，喘了口气。他的头发乱成一团，皮肤因为汗水闪闪发光，岩泉忍不住地盯着他看。

他感觉到及川的精液从他身体里流了出来，他直截了当地说：“这好恶心。”

及川把头转向他这边，咧嘴笑道：“别撒谎了。你喜欢的。”

岩泉哼了一声，什么也没说。

过了一会儿，及川说：“我们不应该把这件事告诉任何人。”他的声音已经失去了俏皮的轻快。他的眉毛压得很低，嘴巴的线条绷得很紧。“枭谷已经想要你死了。如果这件事泄露出去，他们会加倍地追杀你。”

“好吧。”

及川伸出手指沿着岩泉的二头肌线条滑动。“不管怎样，这事最好没一个人知道。这会让你成为靶子。每个人都会知道他们可以靠追杀你来报复我。”

岩泉几乎笑出声来。好像他不习惯当靶子似的。

但他明白其中的危险，所以他只是点了点头。

及川的表情变得柔和了，一些情绪在他的眼睛里闪烁着，一些岩泉无法理解的。他看起来好像要说什么，但是手机的哔哔声破坏了这种氛围。及川翻过身去拿手机，岩泉假装自己并没有感到失望。

“喂？”

岩泉用胳膊肘撑起身子看着及川，及川在床脚边踱着步，手机贴在耳边。

在来电者说话的时候，房间里安静了一会，岩泉可以感觉到紧张感慢慢渗入了空气中。他在及川开口之前就知道了这会是一个坏消息。

“京谷做了 _什么_ ？”


	14. Chapter 14

岩泉问及川要来了两天时间。他并没有得到明确的许可，但是他决定无论如何都要信守这两天的承诺。四十八小时足够让那起新的谋杀案带来的骚动在警察局平息。那个金发女孩，唯一的目击者，会被转移到一个安全的地方。对额外巡逻的需求将会减少。调查人员完成了犯罪现场的调查，将转去在正常工作时间进行标准分析。

在两天内，警察的日常工作应该会基本恢复正常，而这正是岩泉所需要的。他的计划要求他在很多方面违法，以至于如果他被抓住，除了铁链和带刺的铁丝网，他再也不会见到阳光。

现在是凌晨两点，他从一条阴暗的小巷溜出来，走近警察局的后门。为了不暴露身份，他的兜帽拉得很低，盖在前额上，下半张脸上系了一块黑布。

他看起来像个犯罪者，而这正是他将要做的。

岩泉知道这是个坏主意。他从骨子里感到这么做是错误的。多年来，他把生命献给了这座城市，冒着性命危险维护和平与秩序。

现在他正在破坏和平与秩序的圣洁，虽然他感到不安，但他并不内疚。

他把手伸进卫衣口袋里，拿出一张钥匙卡，在门边的传感器上刷了一下。一盏绿灯亮了起来，门打开了，岩泉走了进去。他左边门背后是一间厕所，他随意地把钥匙卡扔到了角落里。当它被找到的时候，也许日向会认为是他把钥匙卡弄丢在这儿了。他当然想不到岩泉在两天前被推近他时竟然从他的口袋里掏出了它。

岩泉在去往大厅的半路上停了下来，他那几乎无声的脚步声停止了。他把一只手按在墙上，仔细听着。

局里听起来空荡荡的。没有人说话，甚至连巡逻室里几乎总是开着的电视机传来的遥远嗡嗡声都没有。空调在背景里沉闷地运转着。岩泉努力使自己的听力超越这层压抑的声音，然后他听到了低沉、不连贯的敲击声。很难确定究竟是什么，但听起来像键盘的声音。

停车场里停着两辆警车。这意味着大楼里至少有两名警官。他们最有可能处在巡逻室里，这很不方便，因为岩泉要经过巡逻室才能到达他目的地。

他听得很认真，突然响起的无线电台声音吓了他一跳。

“412，调度中心。”

是一个女声，有点静电干扰。

“412，”一个更清楚的声音说，“请讲。”

岩泉稍稍后退了一步。巡逻室的门是开着的，可以直接看到走廊。只要里面有人要出去，他们一定会看到他。

“我们从24号街区的便利店接到一起10-50-7报案。”调度员说。

“收到。正在路上。”

远处传来一声叹气，然后另一个声音开口道：“需要支援吗？”这声音听起来很无聊，毫无兴趣。

“不了，我一个人就行。”最初说话的声音说：“过去一个月里，那里至少发生了5起假报案。真有事件发生的可能性相当低。”那人站起来的时候，办公椅的轮子吱吱作响，还有哗哗的穿衣声。“应该只需要几分钟就能解决。”

岩泉抑制住了逃跑的冲动。他向后挪了挪，一只脚向后踏了一步，然后躲进了开放着的厕所里，同时他看到巡逻室里传来一丝动静。

他悄悄溜到门后，紧贴着墙，屏住呼吸，听着脚步声走近。

如果这名警官在去报警地点前必须解手，那么岩泉将因非法入侵而被逮捕。这是岩泉计划的事情中最不冒犯的，最多只能让他被拘留几天。

但这会阻止他履行对及川的承诺。

那个警察没有停下来就走了过去，岩泉透过门缝瞥见了他的侧影。他认出他是山口，岩泉离开时他还是个新雇员。幸运的是山口的膀胱不需要照料，他很平常地离开了警察局。

岩泉松了一口气，热气打在了遮住他脸的布料上。他开始出汗了，可能是由于衣服太厚，也可能是由于实在太紧张。他伸手用衣袖擦了擦前额。

看来局里只剩下一名警官了。这总比两个好，但是对目前的情况并没有什么帮助。除非在另一名警官回来之前又有一个电话打进来，否则岩泉不会有机会悄悄溜过去。

正当他沉思的时候，传来了靴子踏过地板的声音。他僵住了，重新屏住了呼吸，然后靠向门缝倾听。有人正在靠近，先是一阵脚步声，然后一串是钥匙碰撞发出的叮当声。岩泉再次把自己的后背贴在墙上，盯着从他的位置可以看到的走廊，希望另一名警官不是要过来上厕所。

岩泉也许能够靠出其不意来制服他。他也许能把那个人打昏，在他醒来之前完成他的任务。这是有可能的，但是这比岩泉原本打算做的事情更加过分。他的日程里已经有了一系列可耻的罪行。他不想再加上一项人身攻击。

沉重的脚步声在门外停了下来。那人停下摆弄着他的无线电对讲机，岩泉远远地认出了那头金发和眼镜。他的名字叫月岛。他曾做过一段时间的卧底工作，但很明显又回到了巡逻岗位。根据岩泉的记忆，月岛被派去了音驹，和黑尾有过不少冲突。考虑到他带来的麻烦，他还活着还是挺令人惊讶的。

月岛按下他的对讲器说：“调度中心，411。在去50-7的路上。”

“收到，411。”

月岛慢吞吞地沿着走廊走着，慢了一步地跟在山口身后。远处传来了开门的声音，然后是一片寂静。

岩泉慢慢地数到十五，以确保月岛不会因为忘了东西而回来。然后他小心翼翼地回到走廊，朝巡逻室走去。

在左手边的角落里有一个摄像头。他早就知道了，而且他也已经准备好了。他把兜帽拉得离脸更近了一些，然后踏入房间，迅速扫了一眼确认里面是空的。他蒙住脸，走到远处的墙边，溜进了另一扇门，只有在摄像头拍不到他时才稍微放松了一点。当他们之后重播录像的时候会看到他的身影，但是就算他们怀疑他是犯人，单凭这么一段影像也不能作为证据。他从头到脚都穿着黑色的衣服，包括紧紧包裹着、让他的手出汗的手套。摄像头根本拍不到一分一毫的他本人。

去往局里前侧的道路空着。他路过的办公室，也就是高级警官和各个侦探所在的地方，全都空空如也。他路过了曾经看见清水和金发受害人的审讯室，然后向左转。只走了一会儿他就站在了证物室外面，东峰旭看守的地方。门锁着，但这没什么好惊讶的。岩泉已经为此做了准备。

他单膝跪地，伸手从口袋里拿出前一天晚上用发夹做的撬锁工具。

开锁并不是他在为警察工作时学到的技能。如果警察需要进门，只要踢开门就好。花卷是很久以前教他这项特殊技能的人，岩泉惊讶地发现自己依然记得该怎么做。在过去几年里，他似乎没有任何理由去练习这项技能。

他把展开的发夹塞进锁里，四处转动，感受着发夹的摆动。接着是一声轻微的咔嗒声，然后是又一声，接着锁芯转动，门被推开了。他迅速溜了进去，然后用肘轻轻地把门关上。

办公室里没有窗户，漆黑一片。岩泉从口袋里掏出一个新买的手电筒，朝东峰的办公桌走去。

他在警校学会了防备技能。

他从来没有想到他会在这些事上应用它。

后墙上的那扇门是用金属条做的。在门背后是警方在过去十年里收集的所有案件证据。那把锁不是岩泉能撬开的，他也不打算尝试。相反，他坐在东峰的办公椅上，皮革在他的体重下吱吱作响，然后他拉开了每一个抽屉。所有抽屉都很容易打开，除了右上角的那个。它被锁上了，让岩泉知道他找对了地方。

他又一次开始用发夹工作，牙齿间夹着手电筒。这把锁对于他来说有些太小了，他花了整整五分钟才取得进展，不过最终锁还是打开了。他把发夹塞回口袋里，用袖子擦了擦湿漉漉的前额。从他走进警察局他的心率就比平时略高，现在却又加速了。他的心脏在胸腔里不规律地跳动着，时刻提醒着他做出了糟糕的决定。

他拉开抽屉，仔细检查里面的东西。在后侧，几盒备用弹药后面，他找到了他正在找的那串钥匙。

钥匙的哗啦声非常大，他用手紧紧地抓住它们使其静音。周围可能没有人能听到，但他不想冒任何风险。

他从椅子上站起来，走向铁栏门。找到正确的钥匙并不难。第一次尝试他就打开了金属门。

他在门口停了下来，因为现状而震颤。

到目前为止，他只是闯入了警局。就其本身而言是很糟糕，但从某种程度来说还是可以原谅的。他不会因此而坐牢。

如果他走进证物室，碰了任何东西，他就会越界进入重罪领域。篡改证据可不是警察能轻松放过的事情。

岩泉深深地吸了一口气，他的心脏像受伤的麻雀一样扑动着。

这是他真正做出决定的地方。再也没有可以挽回的余地了。

如果他离开，他可以回到京都，过上正常的生活。如果他不那么遁世，也许他会找到自己喜欢的人，并最终学会爱上对方。也许他可以有一个家庭，一份事业，找到幸福。

也许他还有一个光明的未来在等着他，只要他愿意去寻找。

也许吧，但是岩泉永远不会知道了。

他把手伸进卫衣前面深深的口袋里，掏出一罐黑色喷漆。他摇了摇，在空无一人的办公室里发出了响亮的噼啪声。

过去两年他过得十分痛苦，而岩泉知道原因。

他也许能过上正常的生活，但那样的生活里不会有及川彻存在。

他把面罩拽高了一些，把兜帽拉低了一些，尽可能多地遮住脸部同时仍然保持视野清晰。证物室里有两个摄像头，一个在最近的墙上，一个在最远的墙上。

他走了过去，从左边切入，打开喷漆盖子，把它像武器一样举了起来。

他涂黑了第一台摄像头的镜头，油漆的刺鼻气味弥漫在空气中。他低着头走向后墙，重复这个过程，按下喷雾罐直到摄像头完全变成黑色。

他快速扫视了一眼房间，确保在过去两年里没有安装其他安全措施。看起来是安全的，岩泉也稍微放松了一点。他放下喷漆，掀开了自己的兜帽。他的头发被紧张的汗水打湿了，凉爽的空气让他感到舒适。尽管湿乎乎的布料让他很不舒服，他还是没有摘下面罩。不管现在多么安全，他都没有在这里露脸。

他拿着手电筒，在一排排的架子周围踱来踱去，寻找着。他知道房间的布局。证物是按时间顺序排列的，这意味着离他最近的证物可能是最早的。他发现这排架子上的日期是今年的，他找到了三个月前的证物，大约是在京谷被捕的那段时间。

并不难找。正确的盒子上标有京谷的姓名和出生日期。

岩泉把它从架子上拿下来，跪在地上，再次咬着手电筒，打开盖子，翻着里面的东西。

里面有几份文件。他浏览了一下，找到了一些照片和案件描述，以及有关京谷被捕情况的详细信息。岩泉把所有的文件都拿了出来，塞在他的卫衣前面。拿出了文件以后，里面只剩下三个物品了。一个是一小袋子弹，岩泉把它塞进了口袋。另一个是一个袋子，里面装着京谷被捕当天所穿的衣服。岩泉不在乎这个，警察可以自己把它们送回给京谷。

盒子里的最后一件物品是一把镀金手枪，这把手枪是京谷最爱的东西，爱它甚至超过生命本身。手柄上刻着“狂犬”之名。当岩泉还是青城一员时，矢巾把它作为礼物送给了他，而矢巾得到的回报是拥抱，这是他唯一一次见到京谷向其他人示爱。

岩泉从证物袋里取出枪，塞进牛仔裤的后腰里，拉下卫衣的边缘把它藏了起来。

他把盖子盖回盒子，把它放回原来的架子上。然后，他又沿着这排架子往前走，走到了最近的日期处。

岩泉必须等待两天还有另外一个理由。如果他在谋杀发生的第二天晚上来干这事的话，那份报告还没有完成。现在警察有充分的时间把那份报告写好，在架子上有一个盒子标记着“安达谋杀案”。这是这排架子上最后一个盒子，是最新的。

岩泉把盒子拿了出来，仔细检查起里面的东西。

里面有很多物证，包括从现场找到的子弹。它们破碎、变形，但铜色依旧闪闪发光。里面有一堆实验室报告，解释了送去分析的所有东西，包括血液样本和采集的指纹。

岩泉忽略了所有那些东西。他径直打开文书，翻过了一叠印了他亲身经历过的场景的照片。

在其中，他发现了一份文件，上面写着“谷地仁花”。他不认识这个名字，但是当他翻开那份文件时，他认出了这是犯罪现场那个金发女孩的快照。

她的证词在里面，一份她所看到的一切的书面记录。在岩泉翻阅的时候，他的大拇指触碰到了一张更厚的纸，他认出了那种纹理。

这是一张嫌疑犯的素描，由一位专业的艺术家根据谷地的记忆画出的。

岩泉闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，克制着打开看的冲动。有可能他甚至都认不出这幅画。大多数时候这种画是很不准确的，因为受害者很难留下记忆。

不过，这些草图经常也会完全吻合。

岩泉合上了文件夹，把素描塞在了他卫衣下京谷的文件旁边。他把盒子放回架子上，再次戴回帽子，朝门口走去。

他离开前把一切都整理好了。铁栏门紧紧关着，东峰的书桌抽屉也被推进去了，他办公室的门也被轻轻地关上了。岩泉在场的唯一证明就是被涂黑的摄像头和丢失的证据。还有那罐喷漆，现在他才想起来他把它留在证物室里了。

他有想过要回去取，但很快就打消了这个念头。很容易弄清楚他遮盖摄像头的手段。他在整个过程中都戴着手套，所以不会被找到指纹。

岩泉往回走，穿过大厅，回到了巡逻室，所幸那里还空无一人。从岩泉踏进门的那一刻起花了整整22分钟才完成任务。并不长，但他每逗留一秒钟就增加了被抓住的几率。

他匆匆穿过走廊，从后门溜了出去。夜晚凉爽的空气吹在他脸上，让他松了口气。

停在停车场的警车不见了。

在月岛向他大喊大叫时，岩泉已经跑起来了。

“嘿，你！站住！你以为你在干什么？”

岩泉急忙躲进小巷，痛苦地意识到远处有脚步声追了上来，于是他竭尽全力地奔跑了起来。

*********

**两年前**

*********

及川愤怒到他的真实感情全部都封闭起来了。

真奇怪，岩泉现在越发了解他了。最初，他的面具看起来完美无瑕，他的情绪被压抑着，隐藏在虚假的微笑和冷漠的眼神之后。不过现在，岩泉几乎总能看到面具之下闪烁的感情。

及川坐在桌子后面，双手交叉放在面前，脸上什么表情也没有。这让岩泉感到不安，也有点害怕。

“矢巾。”及川开口。

矢巾像被踢了一脚那样晃了一下。他和京谷站在及川的办公室中央，就像两个站在绞刑架上的人。岩泉在门口等待着，以防有人逃走，可他感觉自己实在太像刽子手了。

“是我的错。”矢巾说。他不停地转移者重心，心慌意乱。“我不该——”

京谷的胳膊肘狠狠地戳中矢巾的肋部，逼得矢巾踉跄地朝旁边跨了一步。

“他什么也没做。”京谷说。他的声音比平时更沙哑。“他根本不在那儿。我是一个人杀了他们的。”

及川的注意力从京谷转移到了捂着肋部的矢巾身上。矢巾的脸上画着痛苦，但岩泉不认为这是生理上的痛苦。

“告诉我发生了什么。”及川说。

矢巾开口想说话，但是京谷抢先一步说了。

“他们在我们的地盘上。”京谷说。“他们知道我是青城人。他们问我知不知道 _他_ 在哪里。”他猛地把头转向岩泉，岩泉的心跳得很不舒服。“他们在问袭击目标在哪。所以我杀了他们。如果再来一次，我还会这么做。”

“闭嘴，京谷。”矢巾嘶声道。

“滚开。这是真的。”

“你要告诉我的是，”及川冷冰冰地说：“你看到两个枭谷成员在公共场合游荡，所以你在一家便利店里杀了他们，然后跑掉了。”

“他们先来找我们麻烦的，”京谷吐了口水说：“他们自找的。”

及川的双手紧紧地握在一起。

“他不是那个意思。”矢巾说。他走到京谷身前，保护他免受及川的愤怒。“对不起，及川先生。”他弯下腰，鞠了一躬，表示道歉和后悔，这种姿态是京谷永远不会做出的。“你让我盯着他，我没做到。我将为此承担全部责任。”

京谷推了他一把，导致矢巾直起身子，跌跌撞撞地走到一边。“不，你不会的。”京谷说。“你什么也没做。”

“及川先生，求你了。”矢巾说。“这是我的错。我会接受一切后果。”

他和京谷犀利地对视了一眼：矢巾的眼中全是警告，京谷的眼中满是愤恨。

“我认为你们中的任何一人都不明白这么做的后果。”及川说。他站起身，绕过桌子走了过来，姿态如同猎食的虎豹。

在门边，岩泉换了个姿势，交叉双臂，房间的紧张气氛渗进了他的毛孔。

及川在他们两人面前停了下来。他看向矢巾，矢巾带着明显的恐惧回望着他。

“我告诉过你要看好他。”

“对不起。”矢巾说，“我应该做得更好的，我应该——”

这些话被及川扇他耳光时的巨响打断了。

矢巾咬紧牙关忍耐着疼痛，但什么也没说。

“还有你，”及川说。他抓住京谷的衬衫领子，把他拽向前，猛地将他推向桌子。“你他妈永远学不到教训，小狂犬。患狂犬病的就狗应该被处死。”

矢巾紧张起来，开始向前走，可及川一个锐利的眼神阻止了他的脚步。

岩泉感到一阵恐惧深深钻进了他的骨髓。京谷实在太有价值了。当然及川不会杀他，无论他犯下了多严重的错误。对京谷而言搞砸事情不是很罕见。

然而，一般情况下，他的错误不会有这一次这么严重。

“枭谷将会对我们全面宣战。”及川说。他退回到桌子后面，一屁股坐在椅子上。他坐在那的样子和刚刚站着时一样令人畏惧。“他们的情况本来就很不稳定了。你刚刚挑起了一场战争，小狂犬。”

“是他们挑起战争的。”京谷这些话从牙缝里钻了出来。“他们先来追杀我们的。”

“他们是来追杀阿一的。”及川说。他的声音很平静，但岩泉听到了愤怒就像鲨鱼在水面下游动。“这和战争并不一样。你把我们所有人都拉入了危险。”

这与及川在过去一周所表现出的态度截然不同，之前他确信枭谷将岩泉作为攻击目标的决定是等同于在邀请他参战。

看来现在他终于明白事理了。他知道京谷的行动意味着什么，如果放任不管，这两名枭谷成员只会成为第一批伤亡者。下一批伤亡者将是青城的人。

“我必须在事态失控之前解决这个问题，”及川说。“如果我把你的头带给枭谷的老板以示慰藉，事情能容易很多。”京谷没有对这一威胁作出反应，但矢巾缩了缩。

“幸运的是，小狂犬，你的笨脑袋太重了，没法带着走。”及川说。他拉开书桌的抽屉，伸手进去。他抽出了一块素白手帕，小心翼翼地摊在桌面上。然后他拔出一把刀，让岩泉的心脏跳进了喉咙。

他从来没有亲眼目睹过这件事，但是他知道将要发生什么，他不想待在这里了。

“你杀了两个人。”及川平静地说，“所以我认为你的赎罪应该是平日的两倍。”他把刀平放在桌面上，然后把刀柄转向京谷。“你现在该学到点教训了，小狂犬。否则你很快就不剩手指了。”

京谷紧咬着牙关，牙齿几乎都要裂开了。他伸出右手，拿起了刀子。

左手在他身边晃着，上面已经少了几块肉。

“要多少？”京谷粗声粗气地说。

“你觉得合适的数量，”及川说。“无论如何我们都要安抚枭谷，阻止他们宣战。如果不够，我会让你取下更多。好好把握第一次机会，小狂犬。”

京谷沉默着思考了一会。然后他把手平放在桌子上，手掌摊开在手帕上。

“及川先生。”矢巾说。他紧握着双拳，但是岩泉依旧能看到他的手在颤抖。“求你了。我会为此负责。我来代替他做，我会——”

“闭嘴。”及川说。

矢巾的嘴巴仍然在无声地蠕动。然后他闭上嘴，望着地板，无比失望。

岩泉攥紧拳头，指甲深深扎进肉里，而京谷把刀摆成断头台的样子。

有一瞬间，房间里寂静无声。没有任何动作，没有任何呼吸，感觉就像在水下一般。

接着是一道刀锋的闪光、一声痛苦的呻吟，伴随着骨头的断裂和鲜血的喷射。

京谷的一部分手指从他的手上滑落，而岩泉闭上了眼睛以免犯恶心。

如果岩泉回到了警局，如果他写好了他的报告，出卖了青城，这一切就不会发生了。

他选择了这个。

现在，随着鲜血从京谷颤抖的手上滴落，矢巾的脸色变得惨白时，他担心这仅仅是个开始。


	15. Chapter 15

离开警察局一个小时后，岩泉终于到达了青叶城西。不应该花那么长时间的。悠闲地走回来花的时间都要比这短。然而，这段行程因为一大群蜂拥而来、搜索闯入警局的嫌犯的警车而变得更加困难。

他们也许现在还不知道他做了什么、拿了什么，但是他们很快就会明白了。

当泽村听到这个消息，他立刻就会想到这是岩泉干的。

当他走进夜店，摘下自己的临时面罩时，紧迫的担忧感稍微缓解了一些。面前的空气十分凉爽，他大大松了一口气。他拍了拍卫衣前侧，确认偷来的文件还在。然后他开始向大楼的后侧走去。

现在没有多少人。夜生活接近尾声了，大多数舞者已经离开舞台准备休息。只剩下两个舞者，被一群最忠诚的主顾观赏着。

岩泉没能走到那个暗门处。松川把他拦住了，紧紧抓住他的肩膀，把他从稀疏的人群中拉了出来。

“你在这里干什么，岩泉？”他疲惫地问道：“及川说你不被允许回来。”

“我需要见他。”岩泉说，“这很重要。”

松川并不为所动：“他说如果你出现，我就得把你踢出去。”

“你可以试试，但见不到他我是不会走的。是关于京谷的事。”

松川的表情有些变化，但他没有让步。“你知道现在几点了吗？”

“不太清楚。”

“已经三点多了。及川可能在睡觉。”

“那就把他叫醒。不能等了，阿松。”

松川越过岩泉的肩膀看了看。“你知道如果我这么做，他会生气的。”

“那就假装你没看见我，我自己去叫醒他。”

松川叹了口气，摇了摇头。

岩泉感觉有人走近了他背后。他用不着回头；他知道对方是谁。

“你是对的，”花卷说，“他确实回来了。”

“阿卷，”岩泉说，“我要见及川。”

松川提高了声音：“我已经告诉过你了——”

“你才需要听我说话，”岩泉厉声说道。“你们俩都需要。我今晚一定要见到他。要么你让我下去，要么我强行下去，总之我会去见他。我不想和你们中的任何一个干架，但如果你们逼我，我会的。”

他们俩交换了一下眼神。岩泉知道他们并不担心威胁。青城的高级成员全都有足够的实力让自己立足，花卷和松川也不例外。如果发生打斗，他有信心对付他们中的任何一个，但是他不确定自己能否同时击退他们两人。

如果那是他唯一的选择，他无论如何都会那么做。

“是京谷的什么事？”松川在和花卷沉默地交换了一个眼神后，终于开口问道。

“他明天就可以自由了。”岩泉说。

即使他之前说的其他任何话都没有产生作用，这句话似乎也改变了松川的想法。他叹了口气，就像泄气了一样。“好吧。”他说。“要是及川生气了，我就告诉他你用身体伤害威胁了我。”

“随便你怎么和他说，我不在乎。”

“那就来吧。让我们把这件事做个了结。”

松川开始朝后门走去，但是岩泉多停留了一秒钟。

“嘿，阿卷？”他说。“如果警察来了，就假装没见过我。”

听到这话，花卷扬了扬眉毛，但什么也没说。岩泉挠了挠湿漉漉的头发，跟着松川走下了楼。

他在及川办公室外面的走廊里等着，而松川去叫老大。

岩泉不应该感觉紧张的。就在几个小时前，他闯进了警察局，破坏了政府财产，偷走了机密信息和证据。

然而，及川拒绝见他的可能性让他的心跳速度甚至比月岛追击他时还要快。

六分钟后松川出现了。这段时间非常漫长。

他什么也没说，只是朝办公室门口打了个手势，然后退后让岩泉通过。

岩泉深吸一口气，屏住呼吸，去迎接他的命运。

及川在等着他。很明显，松川是把他从睡梦中叫醒了。及川的衬衫只扣了一半，他的头发因为被临时叫醒而十分凌乱。然而尽管是半路醒来，他的眼睛还是像之前一样凌厉。

“我说过，”及川毫不迟疑地说，“离开我的城市。”

“而我说过，”岩泉说，他的心怦怦直跳，“我需要两天时间。”

“我应该杀了你。”

“你是应该，但你自己说你不会这么做。”

“我可能会改变主意。”

“你不会的。”岩泉说。

他们互相瞪着对方。岩泉站在门边，而及川僵硬地坐在桌子后面，紧紧抓住椅子扶手。

“你怎么穿得像个贼？”及川说。

这已经是岩泉期望得到的最大程度的许可了。他向前走了一步，穿过了门和书桌之间的短暂距离。他一边往前走，一边拉开卫衣的前襟，把那些几乎散落在地上的资料文书掏了出来。他把这些情报扔到及川的桌子上，一堆乱糟糟的纸张、文件夹和资料。他把手伸进口袋，掏出从京谷的证物盒里取出的子弹，然后把手伸进牛仔裤后腰带，掏出了京谷的枪。他把它放在他们之间的桌上，镀金的表面闪闪发光。

及川茫然地盯着枪。当他抬头看着岩泉时，他那面无表情的面具已经牢牢地戴上了。“这是什么？”

“这是警方掌握的有关京谷的所有东西。”岩泉说。“他们仍然保存着电子报告，但现在他们所有的证据都不见了。他们不能起诉他。如果你再让黑尾帮一个忙，他就能把京谷弄出来。警方没有理由在没有证据的情况下拘留他。”

“你从哪儿弄到这个的？”

答案显而易见。及川已经知道了，但是岩泉还是回答了他。

“从警察局里。我闯了进去。”

“为什么？”

“我说过我会弥补的。”岩泉说。他把手放在桌子上，身子微微前倾。“我之前是搞砸了，及川。我应该告诉你京谷的事情。”他深吸了一口气，低下头，专注于那把闪亮的枪，而不是及川的目光。“两年前，我就不应该离开。”

接着是一阵震耳欲聋的沉默。及川慢慢地站起身，绕过了桌子。他光着脚，一瘸一拐的样子更加明显。他靠近了，近到岩泉感觉自己的意识快要消散。

“阿一。”

听到他的名字，一种矛盾的紧张感与放松感直插岩泉的胸膛。他慢慢地转过身来。

及川打量着他。他微微蹙着眉，眉间因为思虑而皱起。

两年前，及川的前额还没有那样的皱纹，即便做出这样的表情也不会有。

他稍微衰老了一点，岩泉也同样。

“你又要离开我吗？”及川问道。

这个问题让岩泉疼痛不已。他低下头掩饰自己的表情，一阵羞愧的红晕在他的后脖颈上泛起。“不会，”他静静地说。“我不会离开你。”

“向我保证。”

“我保证，我会一直在这里，直到你要我离开。”

“你知道我永远都不会那么做。”

“那我就永远留在这里。”

及川的表情变得深沉。他眉心的皱纹消失了。他向前迈了一小步，当他把重心移到右腿上时，他的身体向一侧摆着。他伸出手，捧住岩泉的脸，托着他的下巴。“告诉我，我可以相信你。”

“你可以相信我。”岩泉说。很容易说出这句话，因为最终，这句话是真实的。及川手指的热度渗入他的皮肤，渗入他的核心。他闭上眼睛，沉浸在其中。他以为他再也感觉不到及川的手放在他身上了。

及川的拇指压着岩泉的下颚，抚弄着他的脸颊。接着及川的嘴唇触到了岩泉的。轻如羽毛的触碰，却仍足以使岩泉的心脏紧紧地挤压他的胸口。

他没有动。他只接受了给予他的，当及川的唇离开时，他睁开了双眼。

及川依然如此贴近，岩泉感受到他温暖的呼吸。“阿一。”岩泉感受到贴在他唇上的深沉呢喃。“吻我。”

岩泉伸出手，拨开及川前额一缕凌乱的发丝，把它拢到耳后。然后，他的手指滑过及川的后颈，把他向前拉了拉。

他们的嘴唇更加用力地相接了，足以让岩泉的血液在皮肤下震颤起来。他的嘴唇滑过及川的嘴唇，柔软又干燥。

很温柔。很舒缓。

还不够。

及川似乎也有同样的感觉。他抬起头，然后说：“阿一， _真心实意_ 地吻我。”

岩泉的眉头皱成一团，但他的脑袋里的期待却快要炸开。他抓住及川的后发，把他转了一圈推到桌子上，然后靠近身体把他压在那儿。他的手指攥住了及川松松垮垮扣着的衬衫前襟，把他往前拽起身。亲吻如同殴打一般。岩泉吮吸着及川的嘴唇，轻轻地咬着他，用舌头扫过那柔软的皮肤。

及川将双手埋在岩泉的头发里，用力拉着，从岩泉的喉咙里拽出一声痛苦的喘息。他把舌头伸进岩泉的嘴里，舔过牙齿，在岩泉的舌头上留下了自己的烙印。

他尝起来和岩泉记忆里一样甜蜜。

岩泉紧紧地抱着他，回忆起及川的身体与他相接的感受。他伸出一只胳膊搂住了及川的后背，把他拉得更近了一些，他们的胸膛紧贴在一起，胯也紧紧贴着，下身灼热的器官相碰。

及川又重重地拽了一下岩泉的头发，拉开了他。他用那双深色宝石般的眼睛凝视着岩泉，内里充满了热情。“动。”

岩泉退了一步。及川从他身边走过，穿过房间，来到后面墙角上的门前。他的跛脚比岩泉想象的还要明显。

及川把食指按在门边的指纹锁上。它响了一声，一盏绿灯亮了起来，门咔嗒一声开了。他回头道：“来吧。”

岩泉开始往前走，然后停了下来，瞥了眼桌子。“那京谷呢？”

及川直直凝视着他。“他被捕是他自己的错。他太鲁莽了。小狂犬能够等到明天，阿一。我等不了。”

他进入了前面的房间，岩泉没有异议，也跟着走了进去。

及川抓住岩泉的袖子，把他拖向那张乱糟糟的床。

“把你上衣脱了。看着真恶心。”

岩泉气冲冲地答应了，把卫衣从头上脱了下来，随便仍在脚边。他拉下现在松松垮垮、没用地缠在他脖子上的在警局戴的临时面罩，也丢掉了。

及川的手指攀在他肩膀上，然后沿着他的胸膛移动，他手掌的温暖甚至穿过了岩泉的T恤。

及川重重推了他一把，逼得岩泉踉踉跄跄地后退，跌坐在了床沿一个比较偏的位置上。及川推倒了他，他颈后的床单无比柔软。他向床中央挪了挪，接着及川压在他身上，沉重却又让他舒心，他把身子搭在岩泉胸口上，俯下身来吻他。

及川的气味无处不在，像雾一样围绕着他。他身上有着林地、枪油和昂贵洗发水的味道。

两年的时间并没有把这种味道从他的记忆中抹去。

岩泉吮吸着及川的嘴唇，拉扯着他衬衫上没系对的纽扣，摸索着解开它们。及川把一只手伸进岩泉的T桖下面，从腹部摸到胸部，手指在结实的肌肉上张开。

当岩泉解完扣子的时候，及川坐了起来，他的左膝撑着身子，右腿以一个不协调的角度伸着。

及川动了动肩膀让衬衫落下。衬衫从他的臂间滑下，露出了他皮肤上的彩色旋涡。

岩泉曾经见过及川的纹身，但是第二次见到它们依然让他觉得难以抗拒；那些讥讽嘲笑的蛇、那一大丛菊花、那一片片枫叶。

“你在看什么？”及川问。他的嘴唇微张，坏笑起来。

小小的挑逗让岩泉的脊背滑过一阵震颤。他把及川拖进被单里，跨坐在他身上，弯下身子，在他的脖子上留下尖锐、刺痛的吻痕。

及川将头歪向一边，他的手再次滑到岩泉的T桖下面，手指滑过他的肋间。

岩泉坐起身把衬衫拉过头顶脱下，然后再次俯下身，舔着及川的锁骨，嘴唇紧紧贴着其下的钴色墨水。

他放下一只手打开了及川裤子的纽扣，拉开了拉链，然后把它脱到及川的胯部之下。

及川站起身来，让岩泉剥下他的裤子扔到地上。他的手沿着及川的肋部滑下，路过他的胯部，一直到大腿。他的手指在碰到膝盖前停了下来。

他盯着看了好一会儿，但是他没法移开目光。丑陋的伤痕即使在纹身下面也依然清晰可见。伤痕切开了他的膝盖骨，一直蔓延到他的腿后部。岩泉的手指在伤痕之上游移着，犹豫着，直到及川说：“已经不再疼了。虽然偶尔会发痛，而且不能一直按照我想要的方式运动，但基本上已经好了。”

岩泉闭上了眼睛，一把抓住床单倒了下来。“对不起。”

及川深吸了一口气。他的手指垂在岩泉的胳膊上，说：“你没有什么可道歉的。如果你不在那儿，我就死了。”

“我应该保护你的。”

“你保护了我，阿一。”他抱住岩泉的脖子，哄着他。“你保护了我。”

他的唇间再次充满了及川的味道。灵活的手指拽着他的牛仔裤，岩泉试图帮他。他把裤子踢开，然后及川再一次压在他身上，他的双膝在岩泉身侧张开。他将胯向下碾磨，使得岩泉咬住嘴唇控制自己的呻吟。

及川把一根手指按在岩泉的下唇上，按着让他松开了嘴唇。他俯下身去吻他，说：“我要你操我，阿一。”

幸好岩泉现在没咬着嘴唇，否则他可能把嘴唇咬穿。

及川弯下身，吻过岩泉的下巴，而岩泉紧紧咬住了牙关。

他试图说话，但因为及川舔了舔他的耳朵而没能发出声，最终他终于挣扎着说：“你确定？”

及川在他的皮肤上呼了一口气。他坐了起来，指尖轻轻从岩泉的胸膛、腹部滑下，探入了岩泉的内裤。“我从来没有让任何人操过我。”及川静静地说着，手指往更深处探了探。“我永远不会和任何人做这个，除非那个人是你。我想感受你，阿一。”

岩泉全身战栗着，如此情难自已。及川轻轻地咬了一口他的耳廓，然后起身从床头柜上拿了润滑油，然后靠在一堆枕头上。他开始往自己手上倒润滑，岩泉靠近了他。

“我帮你做。”

“别管这事。”及川说。“把我的衣服脱了吧。”

他抬起臀部让岩泉把内裤脱下来。衣物全都仍在地上，岩泉也把自己的内裤脱下，从床边扔了出去。

及川的目光滑下岩泉的肉体，徘徊着。他张开双腿，伸出手触碰着他的入口。他的注意力集中在岩泉身上，目光毫无动摇。

岩泉爬向及川的膝盖，嘴唇亲吻着他大腿内侧的墨迹。及川的喘气声让他呼吸急促。他慢慢地将一根手指插了进去。

“不要勉强自己。”岩泉轻轻地吮着及川的皮肤，喃喃道。

“我没有。”及川说。他的声音只是有一点点紧张。他转动着手指，试图扩张自己。“我只想 _立刻_ 要你。”

一股热流直冲向岩泉的阴茎。他吻着及川的大腿，然后慢慢往上走，舔舐他的阴囊，然后上升到他的阴茎，直到及川的龟头顶着他的下嘴唇时停了下来。

“慢慢来。”他平静地说。他伸出舌头舔着一滴前列腺液。“我有一整晚的时间。”

及川在岩泉吃进他的龟头时呻吟出声。他把另一根手指插了进去，扩张着，来回抽插着，把手指深入到肉体能够承受的地方。“现在半夜三点，阿一。”他的声音有些紧绷：“我们实际上没有一整晚时间。”

岩泉往后移了一点直到他能说出：“话是这么说的。”然后他把及川的阴茎吞咽得更深，边吞边吸着。及川仰起头，呻吟起来，无拘无束，毫无羞耻。

听着及川的呻吟声，感觉就像回到了家。他从未意识到自己究竟有多么想念这个，直到这些呻吟就在他耳边，及川的味道就在他舌尖。

及川一直来回抽插着手指，润滑液的咕啾声掩盖出了他的渴望。岩泉的手放在的及川的大腿间，感受着及川的手指，然后把自己的一根手指也插了进去。

他插入得很缓慢，使得及川低沉地呻吟了一声。他一直动着嘴巴，轻轻吸着及川，同时他也在按着及川的身体内部，刺激着，寻找着，直到他找到了让及川在他身下颤动的那一点。

及川哽咽了一声，抽出了自己的手指。岩泉用他自己手指的代替了它们，拔了出来，接着再次插入，因为润滑剂进出的很顺畅。及川抓住岩泉的头发，拉得有些用力。岩泉把手指插得更深了些，及川的身体又突然抽搐了一下。

“阿一。”他说，这个名字随着喘息而来。“够了。”

岩泉吐出及川的阴茎，留下一串晶莹的口水。“你确定？”他弯曲着手指，轻轻地张开，然后使得及川的身体又一次抽动起来。

“我确定。”及川厉声说，用脚后跟轻轻踢了他一下。“拔出来。”

岩泉朝他笑了笑一下，按他说的，在坐起身的时候把手指拔了出来。及川开始起身向前，但是停了下来，皱起了眉头。他舔了舔嘴唇，抬头凝视着岩泉，转瞬即逝的脆弱阴影掠过他的脸庞。

“我没法用我喜欢的那样骑你了。”及川安静地说。他心不在焉地揉着膝盖。“我没法那样跪着了。但我可以试试，我——”

“闭嘴，垃圾川。”岩泉说。

及川被打断了，惊讶地向他眨了眨眼。

岩泉爬向前，再一次把及川推倒，双手支在及川的肩膀两侧，悬在他身上。”把润滑液给我。”

及川一言不发地照做了。岩泉跪起身润滑好自己。然后他把润滑油扔到一边，再一次俯下身来。

岩泉伸出手调整着自己，阴茎轻轻抵上及川。“你确实确定？”

“闭嘴，操我。”他气喘吁吁地命令道，略带一丝玩味。

岩泉微微笑了一下，然后挺身插入。

他进入得很慢，给及川适应的时间。身体里面很紧，每一寸都被及川紧紧包裹着。及川攥住了两边的床单，紧绷着下巴。

“你还好吗，及川？”

他摇了摇头，岩泉僵住了。

及川睁开眼睛，注视着他。“不要那样叫我。在这里不要。”

岩泉花了好一会儿搞清楚他的意思。当他领悟的那一刻，他俯下身吻了他。及川的舌头在他的嘴唇上挑逗着，岩泉在起身时问道：“你还好吗，彻？”

“是的。”及川向他眨了眨眼，满足的表情浮现在他的脸上。“我很好。”

岩泉低头亲吻着及川的脖子，然后最后一次挺身，胯撞上及川的屁股。及川倒吸一口气，但依然躺着，寻求更多的刺激。

“阿一。”及川用手捧住岩泉的脸，哄着他抬起头。他凝视着岩泉，眉头又皱了起来，眉心的皱纹又出现了。他的脸颊通红，有些气喘地说：“再对我说一遍。说你不会离开。”

岩泉的心中刺痛。

虽然很痛，但他可以弥补。他 _会_ 弥补，他再也不会伤害及川了。

“我永远都不会离开你，彻。”岩泉说，“我保证。”

及川松开了他的脸，双手滑过他的胸膛，绕着身体转了一圈，想抱住他的背。他扭动着臀部向上，摩擦使得岩泉呻吟了一声。

“操我，阿一。”

脏话压在岩泉的舌头上，但他把它们吞了下去，选择把嘴唇贴在及川的嘴唇上，他把胯向后一退，阴茎近乎轻松地拔了出来，然后又插了进去。

及川在他身下颤抖着，呻吟被岩泉悉数吞下。

岩泉深吻着及川的嘴唇，尝着他的舌，然后再次向前插入。他以稳定的节奏抽插着，及川支起身去靠近他，指甲扎进了岩泉的肩膀。无论是哪个意义上的，就这样被及川包裹，都令人陶醉。岩泉不知道自己如何在失去这一切的情况下生活了两年。他希望自己永远不会再生活在没有及川的世界里。

及川的左腿钩住岩泉的腰，把他拉得更近了些。肉体相交的感受压倒了一切。岩泉所能看到、感觉到、尝到的只有及川。

“阿一。”这个名字在喘息之间艰难地吐露在岩泉唇间。

岩泉伸出手移向他们之间，握住了及川的阴茎，捏了一下，然后开始撸动。

及川松开了缠在岩泉腰间的腿，搭在一边，把自己张得更开来迎接岩泉的插入，让岩泉能更好握住他的阴茎。

岩泉的手快速地上下撸动着，将速度和自己抽插的频率配合，拇指在每一次撸动时都会摩擦及川的龟头。

及川的手从岩泉的肩膀上下滑到他的大臂，他的手指紧紧绷着，岩泉撸动得更快了些。

及川的嘴唇因为呻吟而大张。他仰起头，胯紧紧贴着岩泉，在欲望、渴求和解脱的喊叫声中达到高潮。

岩泉在这期间操着他，及川跳动缩紧的内部包裹着他，他没有射精，一点点放慢了自己速度。他的手指划过及川的颧骨，留下了一小滴精液。

及川睁开眼睛，眼皮沉重。他环住岩泉的手腕，把他的手指放进嘴里，吸干净了它。他松开他然后说：“继续。”

岩泉把前额靠在及川肩上。他花了一分钟，只是呼吸，只是欣赏着他们之间的亲密无间。然后他开始再次插入，紧紧抓住及川的胯作为杠杆，在寻求释放时加快了自己的速度。

当及川抓着他的头发，紧靠在他身上时，他在一阵灼热而平静地爆发开的喜悦中达到高潮。他咬紧牙关，闭上眼睛，喊出及川的名字。

当愉悦的冲击消退后，岩泉滚到一边，仰面躺着，努力喘着气。他意识到及川在他身边不安地动作着，调整着自己，然后慢慢靠近了他。一条长长的胳膊搭在岩泉的腰间，及川的呼吸轻拂着他的耳朵。

“就和以前一样熟练。”及川低声说，“你是一直在练习吗？”

“没有。”岩泉说。这是事实。在京都时他不敢和任何人离得太近，因为他想如果及川决定追杀他，他一定会出于恨意杀死所有和岩泉亲密的人。

及川哼了声，吻了一下岩泉的下巴。“很好。”他靠在枕头上，手指懒洋洋地抚摸着岩泉的肚子。“我去把自己弄干净。哪儿也别去。”

他起身要离开，但岩泉伸出手，抓住了他的手腕。“等等。”

及川顿住了，回头看向他。

“上次的谋杀案有一个目击者。”他说。这是他一来就应该告诉及川的事情，但他无可救药地分心了。“她看到了凶手。档案里有张速写。他们一定是找了个画像师来和她谈。如果你认识那个人的话，你应该能从画像上认出他来。”

及川思索了一会这个情报。他脸上隐约的餍足变成了坚决。“你认识他吗？”

“我没看。”岩泉说，“我在拿京谷的东西的时候顺便偷了那份文件。我给你带来了。”

及川笑了起来，尖锐但是很开心。“让我看看。”

  
  
  
及川认出了素描中的那个男人。让岩泉惊讶的是，他也认识那个人。

这幅素描画得不是很好，也不是完全准确。画里有明显的不一致，而且这幅画只描绘了谷地仁花看到的他的侧面，这使得辨认更加困难。

尽管如此，岩泉还是立刻认出了他。

他和及川盯着这张图片看了很久很久，他们双方的惊讶造成了现在的沉默。

最后，岩泉开口道：“你觉得还有其他人知道这件事吗？”

及川慢慢地摇了摇头，说：“不，我不觉得。”

有人敲了办公室的门，快速敲了三下。他们俩不再盯着那张图片，都从桌子上抬起头来。

“怎么了？”及川提高了声音问。

“是我。”

松川。

“进来。”

门在输入密码时发出了哔哔声，然后向内打开了。松川走了进来，用平淡的表情打量着他们。及川的衬衫敞开着，露出了他的纹身，而岩泉根本就没有穿衬衫。

松川似乎对他们的混乱状态丝毫不感到惊讶。“泽村来了。他在找岩泉。”

岩泉想到了泽村会认为他就是那个窃贼。他只是没想到他会来得这么快。

“告诉泽村他不在这。”

“我说了，”松川说：“他想得到你的许以搜查整栋屋子。他说如果你没什么好隐瞒的，那你就没有理由拒绝。他说，如果你不同意，那他就会带着搜查令回来。”

“他在虚张声势。”岩泉说。“他认为是我闯进了警察局，但他手里没有证据。我很小心。他们没有足够的证据逮捕我。”

及川思考了一会。“告诉泽村，等他拿着搜查令回来后我们再谈。否则，我不想在没有充分理由的情况下再看到他出现在我的地盘上。”

松川点点头，后退了一步。

“哦，对了，阿松？”及川补充道。“等你做完这件事，就去找矢巾，告诉他小狂犬马上就要回家了。”

松川再次点点头，这次带着一丝微笑。他离开了办公室，及川叹了口气，翻动着文件夹合上了嫌疑犯的素描。

“京谷在我们处理完这个问题之前必须得再等等。”及川说。“我会打电话给黑尾。他知道好情报的价值。我会告诉他是谁在杀人以换取释放京谷。为了你和金田一，我已经欠他很多了。我不想再欠他什么了。”

“我们接下来该怎么办？”

及川的微笑如同掠食动物。“我们要去消除这个问题。”

  
  
  
  


*********** **

****两年前** **

*********** **

京谷清理了他流下的血污。矢巾想帮他，但是及川不允许。

做完这件事后，肉块被整齐地包裹起来装好，及川让京谷回他房间等待沟口的到来。青城的私人医生会确保伤口不会感染，但也仅此而已。他不会修复伤口粗糙的形状，而这样伤口将会愈合得很糟糕。

京谷抖下外套，把手包在里面。他的镀金枪露了出来，塞在他的左侧。岩泉意识到，就在几个小时前这把枪杀死了别人。

矢巾把一只手放在京谷肩上，然后送他出去，这从侧面证明了京谷一定很痛苦，他甚至都没有挣开他的手。

血从他身后滴落下来，浸透了临时绷带。岩泉关上身后的门，小心地绕过这道鲜血。

当他们两个人单独在一起时，及川紧张的肩膀放松了。虽然差别微乎其微，但是岩泉注意到了他强大的心理防线的微微减弱。

他穿过办公室站在及川身后，小心翼翼地伸手去抓住他的肩膀。他几乎以为自己的手会被打开，但及川升起手却只是放在了岩泉的手上。他的手指很凉。

“我应该杀了他，”及川说。“他正在危及整个组织。枭谷只想要你，但现在他们将会无差别攻击。他们现在只想掀起血战。”

“不。”岩泉说，“你做得是正确的。”

及川摇了摇头，但没有争辩。“我一直说我想要一场战争。我本来想要为你发起，可现在它真正在我眼前发生了，我却必须阻止它。”

岩泉捏了捏他的肩膀，轻轻地，然后把手放在及川的头发上。及川向后靠在他的手上，眼睛轻轻闭上。“我已经给你说了两个星期了。你就应该多听我的话。”

“我也许是应该听。”及川说话时没有一丝讽刺的意味。“毕竟，你是我的顾问。如果我不能听你的，那我就不能听任何人的。”

岩泉不太确定他是什么时候赢得了这个头衔，但他发现他并不介意。

“我得打电话给黑尾。”及川低声说。“那个混蛋肯定会喜上眉梢的。我讨厌承认他是正确的。”

岩泉温柔地用手指缠绕着他厚实的头发，而及川叹了口气。

“我终究还是要和枭谷会面。”及川说。他睁开眼睛，抬头看想岩泉。“我会给他们带上京谷的道歉，希望他们愿意让这件事翻篇。我在那儿的时候，我也必须得为你的生命做交易。我真讨厌向人低头。”

“那就别这么做。”岩泉说：“我会和你一起去，我自己向他们低头。”

及川摇摇头，坐直了身子。他的头发从岩泉的手指间滑落。“你不能去。你忘了他们要杀你吗？跑去自投罗网是最坏的主意。”

“我认为这是最好的主意。”岩泉说。他坐在及川的桌子边上，面对着他。他一瞬间想起了几分钟前滴在那里的血，然后很快把它赶出了脑子。“黑尾可以先和他们谈谈。如果他们知道我要来赎罪，他们就不会杀我的。我可以自己向他们的老大道歉，并希望得到最好的结果。那将是你陈恳的表现。这将使他们更容易接受与我们合作，解决京谷的问题。”

“又或者，他们将一枪爆了你的头。”

“我认为他们不会。”

“但你并不知道会不会。”

“是，我不知道。但我依然认为这是最好的主意。”他交叉起双臂，接着说：“你之前说最好不要让任何人知道…… _这件事_ 。你为了保护我已经做得有些太过了。这很可疑。如果你表现得愿意拿我的安全冒险，那么从长远来看，这会是最好的。”

“从长远来看，”及川皱着眉头重复道：“假如你能活那么长的话。”

“我可不打算这么快就死。”

“就没人有这种打算。”

“我相信你。”岩泉说。这一声明的绝对诚实令人恐惧。“而且你相信黑尾。跟他谈谈，如果他认为他能解决问题，我们就去见他们。”

及川叹了口气，他把一只手放在岩泉的膝盖上，心不在焉地用大拇指来回戳着。

岩泉本以为他们俩刚刚发生的事情只是性欲的产物。然而，这些无意识的接触和不经意的感情却暗示着另一种东西。这使他的心既紧张又愉快地揪着。

“我给他打电话。留在这儿和我一起。”

岩泉的手指与及川的手指交缠。“永远。”


	16. Chapter 16

第二天晚上八点半，黑尾到达了青城，异常严肃。岩泉本来以为孤爪会和他一起来，但黑尾选择带着夜久。岩泉认得这个名字，但他认为自己以前从来没见过他。夜久个头很小，很不起眼，但是他的举止却带着一种微妙的凶狠，使得岩泉很尊重他。

直到他们坐在及川的车上、在去往目的地的半路上时，他才想起来夜久是音驹的清洁工。

黑尾预想今夜会发生流血事件。

及川和黑尾两人都很健谈。岩泉在很久以前就知道了这一点，然后这在音驹、枭谷拜访青叶城西之时再一次得到证实。尽管如此，这次穿越城市的车程却近乎寂静。

直到他们在路上行进了五分钟，黑尾才开口。

“你的情报是确定的吗？”他问。他盯着窗外，但是眼神却却十分肯定。

及川看了眼岩泉，无声地传达了要求。

“那个女孩是所有谋杀案里的唯一幸存者。”岩泉说。他快速回想着脑中的资料。“她能活着的唯一理由是他没想到她在那儿。她是安达的私生女，所以她没有继承安达的姓，也不住在他家里。她只是过来拜访。她告诉了警察——还有我——说她看到了凶手。这张速写绝对就是他。”

黑尾叹了口气，肩膀垂下了一些。“我真的没法相信。过去我为他做了那么多，我真是没法。”

及川和岩泉对视了一眼。这次及川开口了。

“别太往心里去。”他说，声音很低。“他只在青城和白鸟泽的地盘上杀人。他避开了音驹，也许这是出于对你的尊重。我不知道。我依旧没弄清他的动机究竟是什么。”

汽车平稳地停在了一个街区的中央，停在了一个闪着荧光灯的酒吧前。

“我想我们能问问他的动机，”夜久说：“在他死之前。”

在这种不祥的气氛中，他们四个人离开了汽车。在那辆车驶离路边之前，黑尾低声对司机发出了指示。

他们这一小簇人徘徊在人行道上，透过酒吧的大玻璃窗看向里面。里面有相当数量的顾客，但随着夜幕的降临，生意可能会更火爆。岩泉瞥了正仰着头盯着二楼窗户的黑尾一眼。

“那么，”夜久说：“我们就别在这傻站着了，赶紧把这事了结了吧。”

黑尾叹了口气，接受了夜久的提议，他从前门走了进去，其他人跟着他一起进去了。

这间酒吧是枭谷的活动基地。就像木兔一样，这里明亮、吵闹、充满活力。室内左侧是一组台球桌，其中大约有一半已经被人占用。右边的墙上是一片飞镖靶。中间是密密麻麻的桌子。

黑尾小心翼翼地穿过，避开两个笑得近乎令人生厌的顾客。岩泉以为他是要去找酒保，但黑尾无视了对方，径直去找坐在吧台尽头凳子上的那个男人。对方带着明显的无聊看着房间。

“木叶，”黑尾说：“我要和兔谈谈。他在楼上吗？”

木叶扬起眉毛。“他没说你要过来。”

“我之前没告诉他。他到底在不在？”

木叶歪着头看了看黑尾小队的其他成员。他的目光在及川身上停留的时间有点太长了。“出什么事了吗？”

“他在这儿吗？”黑尾咬牙切齿地说，“还是不在？”

时间几乎要凝固了，让岩泉以为他不会回答。接着，木叶终于说：“在，他在他的办公室里。”

黑尾一言不发地朝吧台的另一头走去。岩泉转身跟在后面，意识到木叶的眼睛正盯着他的后脑勺。

黑尾推开了吧台后面一扇没锁的门。他领着他们穿过一条短短的走廊，上了一段在他们的重量下嘎吱作响的木楼梯。

岩泉本期望着看到更多枭谷成员，但二楼似乎是空的。与及川不同，木兔似乎并不担心自己的人身安全问题。岩泉不知道他是太过容易相信别人，还是只是有点傻。

他们来到一扇朴素的门前，门上只有一个门栓。没有任何密码键盘或指纹扫描仪。岩泉与及川交换了一下眼神，及川似乎因为木兔太过缺乏警惕心而有被冒犯到。

“夜久，你去看门，”黑尾说，“我不觉得他会逃跑，但如果他要逃，就拦下他。”

夜久点了点头，顺从地站在门边，背靠着墙，双臂交叉。

黑尾重重地敲着门。“兔，你在吗？”

木兔的回应隔着门透了过来，但是太模糊了岩泉没能理解。

要么是黑尾明白他说了什么，要么就是他压根不在乎。他打开了门——像上一扇门一样没有上锁——他们三人走了进去。

当木叶说木兔在他的办公室时，岩泉以为这个办公室应该类似于及川开展青城业务的办公室。

这种想象并不正确。

与其说这是办公室，说是休息室更恰当一点。角落里有一对放着软垫的躺椅，窗下有一张豪华的沙发。一个巨大的平板电视贴在一面墙上，屏幕上放映着一场声音很大的排球比赛。

这里没有办公桌，也毫无任何有人在这里处理某些工作的迹象。

岩泉知道及川花了多少精力去经营青城，他想知道枭谷究竟是如何保持运行的。

“黑尾！”木兔说，声音大到可以穿过吵闹的电视声。“我不知道你要来，你应该先打个电话的！还有及川和岩泉！嘿，嘿，不要拘束。我叫木叶给我们拿点喝的来。你们想喝点什么？”

黑尾的脸绷得紧紧的，好像很痛苦。“我们不是来玩的，兔。我们得谈谈。”

木兔歪着头，“谈什么？”

“你能把比赛关了吗？”

木兔的脸上第一次闪过一丝不安。“哦。没错，当然。”他轻轻地走过房间，回头看了看他们。电视机安装得太高了，他得踮着脚才够着。屏幕变黑了，没有噪音以后，不祥的预感开始笼罩在空气中。木兔明显感觉到了，但是强迫自己笑起来摆脱这种感觉。“嘿，赤苇，快看。及川在这儿。赤苇说你虽然说了自己会过来，但其实绝对不会来拜访我的。”

“这不算，木兔先生。”赤苇说。他坐在沙发的一角，手里拿着一支香烟。他的西装外套丢在沙发扶手上，衬衫最上面的纽扣也解开着。他和青城的成员一样，肩上也戴着同样的枪套，一把手枪抵住他的左胸。他吸了一口烟，朝着敞开的窗户吐出。“他不是来拜访的。”

木兔皱起眉头，回头看着黑尾：“发生什么了？”

黑尾转了转身子，显然是很不舒服，但是岩泉几乎没能在余光里看到这个动作。他的注意力集中在赤苇身上，对方正以敏锐的洞察力观察着他们。

赤苇知道他们来这里的理由。

“你最好坐下来，兔。”黑尾说。

他伸出手，但木兔把他的手打开了。

“别用高人一等的口气对我说话。告诉我怎么了。”

黑尾咽了口唾沫，深吸一口气振作精神，但仍然什么也没说出口。他斜睨了及川一眼。

“你还记得你来夜店的时候，”及川说，“我跟你说过的发生在青城地盘上的屠杀吗？”

木兔点点头。

“这件事又一次发生了，”及川说，“这次我们知道是谁干的了。”

木兔振作起来。“太好了！是谁？不是牛岛，对吧？我告诉过你不是他，他不会疯到做出这种事来的。”

“嗯，”及川说，“不是牛岛。”

在房间的另一边，赤苇碾灭了烟头，把它扔到了玻璃烟灰缸里。他站起身，慢慢地走过来，站在木兔的右手边。他站在那里，双臂垂在身侧，看起来很放松。

但是岩泉从他脸上的微表情里看出了紧张，赤苇的眼睛看着他们，又回到木兔身上。

“赤苇，”黑尾说：“告诉木兔是谁在杀人。”

木兔转向他，“赤苇？我不知道你知道，你为什么不告诉我？”

赤苇平淡的目光停留在黑尾身上。他说话时声音冰冷。“原来这就是你来这里的目的，黑尾先生。我不会为了你开口说的。”

木兔在他们之间来回看着，显然很困惑。

“是赤苇干的。”岩泉说。他们全都看向他，沉默像一道冷酷的幕布落在他们中间。“他残忍地杀害了26个人。其中将近一半的人年龄在十八岁以下。其中两个是只有五岁的小孩。”

赤苇望向他。他的眼睛是空洞的，完全没有感情。里面没有一丝悔恨。

木兔笑了一下，声音听起来很勉强，很别扭。他环顾四周，等着有人和他一起笑，以承认这是个玩笑。然而没人这么做，他的脸色变得严肃起来。“别拿这个开玩笑。”他皱着眉头对岩泉说：“这一点都不好笑。”

“这是事实，兔。”黑尾静静地说。他也在观察着赤苇，似乎在等着他发飙或者试图逃跑。“有人看见他了。是他干的。”

“这一点都不好笑，黑尾。”

”这不是开玩笑的，我告诉你，他——”

“闭嘴。”木兔厉声说。声音之中的愤怒是前所未有的，比岩泉听过的、想象过的还要凶猛。“赤苇没有杀任何人。他不会做那种事。我不知道你想证明什么，但如果这就是你来这里的原因，那就滚吧。”

“兔，你得听我说。”

“ _滚出去_ ，黑尾。”

“没关系，木兔先生。”赤苇开口道。他的声音和表情一样平静。“他说得对。是我干的。”

“你怎么也开始了，赤苇。不管这是在搞什么恶作剧，这都不是——”

“木兔先生。”这一次，赤苇的声音更大了一些，语气中带着一丝坚硬。“你知道我不会跟你开玩笑。黑尾先生说得对。我很抱歉没有告诉你。”

木兔摇摇晃晃地向后退了两步，摇着头说：“停下，赤苇。”

赤苇看着黑尾：“你是想直接杀了我，还是想先提问？”

岩泉的心砰砰直跳。他原以为谋杀本身就很恐怖，但赤苇的反应更加可怖。赤苇表现得好像手上的血迹与他无关似的。他说起话来好像对自己的所作所为完全免疫似的。

赤苇京治令人畏惧。

“为什么？”黑尾问道。他看上去好像还想多说点什么，但这是他唯一能说出口的话。

赤苇叹了口气，把目光转向木兔。木兔的脸上一片空白。“我杀的那些人，”赤苇平静地说，“是枭谷赌场的常客。他们欺骗木兔先生，偷了他的钱。”他的眉毛动了一下，目光从木兔身上移开，转而盯着及川。“他们应该为自己的欺骗行为受到惩罚。我想你会同意我，及川先生。他们应该承担一些后果，但木兔先生拒绝了。他不杀人。其他人看见这里的盗窃行为不会受到惩罚，所以他们也都开始这么做。事态失控了。”赤苇叹了口气。“我叫木兔先生为此做点什么。他没有做。”

“赤苇。”木兔小声道。他看上去好像被人扇了一巴掌。

“他们公然对木兔先生不敬，”赤苇说：“然后其他人也开始这么做了。他们需要得到教训。我因为他们的罪行杀了他们，然后我杀了他们的家人以警示那些有意图在枭谷盗窃的人。从很大程度上说，这很成功。自第二个家庭以来，再也没有发生过盗窃事件。”

“如果在第二次时就停止了，”岩泉麻木地问：“那你为什么还要杀更多的人？”

“我喜欢做事彻底，岩泉先生。我不会留情。”

“赤苇，你为什么要这么说？”木兔说。他的脸仍然呆滞。他看起来很迷茫。“别说了。”

“我这么说是因为这是真的。”赤苇说。“我道歉，木兔先生。我知道你不会宽恕杀戮。我做了我认为必要的事情。他们在利用你的仁慈，这是不可接受的。”

“赤苇……”

“你违反了你 _组长_ 的命令，”黑尾说，“你未经许可就杀害了其他组织的人。更不用说小孩了。你知道等待你的是什么样的惩罚。”

赤苇点了一下头：“我明白。”

“你知道，”黑尾说，“我派你来为兔工作，是因为我以为你会照料好他。你是我唯一相信能做到这一点的人。”

“我确实把他照料的很好。”赤苇说。他的声音里第一次流露出一丝感情，一丝激动。“我让他的地位更稳固了。我为他赢得了更多的尊重。如果有必要，我会再杀一百个人。我做了你交给我的工作，而且做得很好。”

“你他妈疯了。”黑尾说。他看上去有点敬畏，也有点害怕。

“这事已经持续得够久了，”及川说。“木兔，你知道该怎么做。你是他的责任人。应该由你来做这件事。”

木兔猛地瞪向他，大眼睛里满是疯狂。“不可能。这不是……不，我不能……我不会伤害赤苇的。我不会伤害任何人的。”

“那好，”及川说。他似乎并不惊讶。“阿一。”

恐惧像病态的气球一样在岩泉的肚子里膨胀。他知道及川在要求什么，这让他害怕。

更让他恐惧的是，他马上听从命令开始行动了。

他一只手塞进外套，掏出了及川当天早些时候送给他的一把9毫米口径哑光黑色手枪。他的手紧紧握着枪柄，举起来，正对赤苇。

“不，不，不……”

木兔低喃着。听起来很绝望，但是岩泉没有看他。他的注意力集中在赤苇身上，赤苇毫无畏惧地盯着他的枪。

及川的手指拂过岩泉的肩膀。“开火。”

岩泉的心猛地一跳。他的手指轻轻地扣在扳机上，接着木兔跳到他面前，双臂张开，挡住了他视野里的赤苇。

“住手！”木兔大声喊道。“离赤苇远点！”

“让开。”黑尾说。他的声音很沙哑，近乎咆哮。“必须这么做。他杀了 _孩子_ ，兔。”

“我不会让你伤害他的！”

“木兔先生，拜托。”赤苇的手抓在木兔胳膊上，试图把他拉向一边。“没关系。我已经知道会这样了。不要看就行了。”

“不，”木兔的声音硬生生的。“我不会这么做的，赤苇。”’

木兔的奉献精神令人钦佩，但很麻烦。

有人敲门，破坏了令人窒息的紧张气氛。木叶没有等邀请就走了进来。他那锐利的眼睛扫视了一下这个场景，盯着岩泉手中的枪。“木兔先生，警察来了。街区尽头停着一辆警车。无论你在做什么，都要尽快完成。”

岩泉的心跳已经很快了，但一提到警察，他的心跳就更快了。他担心在这件事得到解决之前，他的心脏就会停止跳动。木兔咽了咽口水，他的目光在木叶和岩泉之间转来转去，岩泉尽管在克制着恐慌，但是他的手毫无动摇。

“我可以搞定警察。”岩泉说，尽管这是他最不想做的事情。“如果对方只来了一辆车，那么说明他们没有充分的理由待在这里。”

及川考虑了一下，然后点点头。“小心点，阿一。”

岩泉收起他的枪，穿过木叶，走进厅堂。夜久还在那儿，耐心地等待着。岩泉穿过酒吧，回到人行道上。

今天夜里比他刚刚下车时的要暖和一些，但这可能是因为他血管里的肾上腺素非常多。他知道无论枭谷接下来要发生什么，都不会是什么好事。他知道赤苇会为他的罪行而死。他知道作为黑道一员意味着什么。

所有事情他都知道，但他还是选择了这里。他选择了及川，而这一次他不会让自己后悔。

他看见警车停在街道的尽头。那位警察没有选择把车直接停在酒吧前面，这是一个聪明的举动。他在很谨慎地接近酒吧。然而很幸运在他这么做的时候木叶已经注意到了他。

那位警察近乎要步伐稳当地走进酒吧了。

岩泉看见对方是泽村并不感到惊讶。这似乎就是命运。

他确保让泽村注意到了他，然后立刻穿进了酒吧和附近建筑物之间的小巷，远离了人群乱窜的人行道。他在黑暗的阴影里走了大约十五步，然后转过身。

泽村正如他所料一般跟上了他。

“泽村。”

“岩泉。”

他们相互注视了太久，沉默地较着劲，谁也不肯认输。

“我以为你会躲起来，”泽村说：“毕竟你闯入了警局。”

“我没有任何躲藏的理由。我哪儿都没闯入。”

“别跟我装傻。我知道是你干的。”

“证据呢。”

泽村握起了拳头。他没有穿制服，但他的警徽扣在腰带上，就在他的枪旁边。“你真是个人物，岩泉。你曾经是个好警察。我不知道你到底是怎么了。”

岩泉很清楚他到底怎么了。

“你在这儿干什么，泽村？”

“从昨晚开始，我就派人盯着青叶城西。我知道你在那儿。我只需要等着你离开。他们一路跟踪你到这里。你在枭谷干什么？”

“这不关你的事。你没有足够的证据逮捕我，泽村。你没有任何理由跟踪我。”

“我知道这儿正有什么事发生。我打算弄明白究竟是什么。”

岩泉张开嘴，准备反驳。

就在他们的上方，从二楼木兔的办公室窗户里传来一个短促、柔和的声音，听起来像是咳嗽。

任何一个普通公民都不会多想。

但是岩泉知道那是什么声音，泽村也知道。

泽村的眼睛睁大了。他惊恐地向窗户望去，可他把目光从岩泉身上移开就是个错误。

那个声音又响了一次，那种由带着顶级消音器的枪发出的低沉的咳嗽声。

岩泉清楚地知道上面发生了什么。如果要让他猜的话，他会认为及川承担了处理赤苇的责任。木兔当然不会做这件事，而且及川比其他任何人都有更强烈的理由给予惩罚。

即使及川不是行刑者，现在他在那里的事实也会使得他同样负有责任。及川的在场本身就是犯罪。如果他被抓住，这足以把他送进监狱终身监禁，而从泽村眼中的光芒来看，他的忧虑不可避免。

岩泉再次把手伸进外套里，今天晚上第二次掏出了枪。把枪指向泽村的感觉和刚刚并不一样。他并不想射杀赤苇，但刚刚那是工作。

现在的不是工作。现在的是谋杀。

“岩泉，”泽村说。他异常平静。“你在干什么？”

“你必须离开，”岩泉说。“这是黑道的事。与你无关。”

泽村的手指伸向自己的枪，但岩泉威慑地向他踏了一步，使他放下了手。

“黑道的事。”泽村重复道。考虑到他的处境，他现在显得非常平静。“那么，你真的回到他们那儿了。”

“嗯，”岩泉说，“是的。”

“需要我告诉你这有多愚蠢吗？”

“我已经知道了。”

“那你为什么要这么做？”

“我属于这里。”岩泉说，“青城是我的家。”

他们头顶又传来一声闷响。岩泉的身体动了一下，但还是稳稳拿住了他的枪。他想，也许赤苇最终还是选择了拼死一战。花了三枪才把他击倒，除了这没别的理由。

他对及川有一瞬间的忧心闪过，但他抑制住了。他目前的处境不允许他想任何与泽村无关的事情。

“楼上究竟怎么了，岩泉？”

岩泉长出一口气。他不知道自己能不能在不杀死泽村、不进监狱的情况下逃离这一场景。

“我们找到了凶手。”他说。他想诚实就是最好的选择。“他认罪了。他正在接受处理。”

泽村的脸终于裂开了。厌恶从他脸上流露，混合着难以置信。“那个被枪击的人。”

“那个杀人的人。”岩泉纠正道。“那个屠杀了26人的人。那个应该去死的人。”

“这不是你能决定的事情。”

“这是。”岩泉说。“因为这是黑道事务。他是我们的一分子，他对我们犯下了罪行，这意味着我们有责任处置他。警察不是万能的，泽村。我们都知道如果你抓住了他，他会在监狱里度过余生。他的罪行该死。这才是真正的正义，而不是繁文缛节、官僚主义。”

“你对正义一无所知。”

“我对正义比你知道得更多。法律并不总是正确。”

泽村扬起了下巴。“及川把你洗脑了。”

岩泉的手指紧紧地、近乎发痛地抓着枪。“不要谈论及川。他跟这事一点关系都没有。”

“你是说他现在没在上面谋杀他人？”

“他跟这事一点关系都没有。”岩泉重复了一遍。

“你知道你这么威胁我是会被判终身监禁的吧。”泽村说：“你真的愿意把你的一生都奉献给及川彻？”

岩泉没有回答这个问题，但他也没有放下枪。这就是答案。

“你还记得你在警局时对我说的话吗？”岩泉说，“当你说服我卷入这场混乱的时候？你说过如果你能找到 _任何可能的方法_ 来阻止更多的谋杀，你就会去做。无论是什么方法。你告诉过我好人都是这样做的，泽村。我也许不是个好人，但我在做正确的事。谋杀会停止。这件事结束了。”

泽村考虑着他的话。他的眼睛如同深色的钢铁，下巴紧绷。“你觉得这样杀人就是正当的吗？”

“我觉得这样就不会有更多的家庭被屠杀，”岩泉说。“这难道不是现在最重要的吗？”

他们的对峙仍在继续，紧张感如潮水一样升起。泽村用那严厉的目光注视着他，尽管枪正对着他的脸，他却毫不畏惧。

泽村打破了他们之间的一触即发。“凶手，”他说，“是黑道的一员？”他的眼睛依然冷冰冰的，但是他皱起的眉头带上了一丝不确定。

“是的。”

泽村又抬头看向了窗户。再也没有声音传出。“岩泉，你要开枪打我吗？”

“我宁愿不要，”他说：“我只是打算你留在这里直到楼上他们把事情办完。然后你就可以逮捕我了。我不会反抗。”

泽村考虑着，“那个杀手，我们要花多长时间才能找到他？”

听到这个问题，岩泉眯起眼睛：“你是什么意思？”

“如果你没有闯进来偷案件记录。警察要花多长时间才能确认他的身份？”

岩泉的胳膊开始因为用力而颤抖。他没有把枪放下，而是把枪换到了另一只手中。他左手的射击几乎和右手一样好。“如果他保持低调，可能会花好一段时间。也许花几个月吧。”

“你觉得他会在那段时间再杀人吗？”

赤苇没有说他的目标是不是已经全部死去。“我不知道。也许会。”

泽村叹了口气，双肩向内耷拉着。“如果黑道没有处理他，杀戮可能还会继续。”

“很有可能。”

泽村似乎在深思。他甚至不再看岩泉了，目光移到了一边。

“我不赞同你们在这里的所作所为，”泽村说。“我不赞同黑道的任何做法。黑帮都是需要被铲除的犯罪组织。不过……”他转移着身体重心，皱着眉头很不舒服地看着地面。“黑道阻止了更多人死亡。我不同意他们的手段，但是……这一次，也许他们的所做所为的是为了更多人的好处。”当他终于看向岩泉时，他的表情沉重而紧张。“是我把你牵扯进来的。我真希望我根本没做这件事。但你还是在我之前找到了凶手。你的干预可能会挽救一些生命。”他用手捋了捋头发。他看起来很痛苦。“我会后悔的，但是……就这一次，我会让你走，岩泉。”

这对于一个被枪指着的人来说是一件很奇怪的事情，但是岩泉明白他为他提供了什么。泽村打算让他从这件事中脱身。他本来应该接受这个提议的，但他却问：“只有我吗？”

“你对及川的忠诚会让你送命的。”

“也许吧。”

泽村摇了摇头。“看到你这个样子我真的很不舒服，岩泉。你本来是个好警察的。你本来是一位好朋友的。”

岩泉感到了一种类似后悔的东西，他耸耸肩，摆脱了这种感觉。

“我要开车走了，”泽村说，“我会假装自己从来没有来过这里。不是因为你拿枪指着我的脸，而是因为我觉得这是现在最好的选择。如果杀手消失了，这个城市就会变得更好。当然黑帮被消灭就更好了，这也是我的计划。这是我最后一次对你仁慈，岩泉。如果你再妨碍调查，我会把你埋在监狱里。”

如果这话是别人说的，岩泉就不会相信对方的任何一个字。他会认为这是一个让他放松警惕的策略，这样对方就可以向他开枪。

但这不是别人。这是泽村，他从不撒谎。

岩泉慢慢地放下了枪。泽村没有动弹。

“我不打算再妨碍任何事了。我打算尽可能地避开警察。”

“这对你最好。”

岩泉把枪塞回外套，放回紧紧的枪套里。泽村依然没有拿出自己的武器。

“我还是打算以非法闯入的罪名起诉你，”泽村说，“如果我找到哪怕一丁点证据证明你当时在场的话。”

“你什么也找不到，”他说，“但祝你好运。”

“小心背后，岩泉。我会拿下青城。现在你要和他们一起下地狱。”

岩泉点点头。“管好你自己，泽村。别把坟挖得太深了。你可能再也爬不上来了。”

泽村静静地接受了这个警告。他转身回到了大街上，周围是一群没有注意到任何异常的行人。

岩泉没有马上行动。他总觉得泽村会猛扑回小巷。

几分钟过去了，岩泉终于动了一下。他迈出的第一步时几乎摔倒在地。他的腿麻了，僵硬得几乎不能走路。他晃了晃身子，试图摆脱自从他们到达枭谷以来自己一直压抑着的恐慌，然后回到酒吧。

他走进后门时没有一个人阻止他。他爬楼梯的时候双腿发抖，但他还是回到了木兔的办公室。

夜久已经没在外面等待了。走廊里空无一人。

当他推开门时，第一眼看到的就是鲜血。

那是一摊纯净的深红色。木兔坐在恐怖的血池旁边的地上，一只枪抵在他的胸前，他的眼睛向上凝视着赤苇。

他没死。

他的右手已经不完整了，血从手上流个不停。他有三根手指不见了，被射入木地板的子弹炸飞了。

岩泉没花多大力气就找到了失去的手指。它们被丢弃在远离赤苇的地方，被炸成了几乎认不出来的碎片。一定是使用了大口径子弹。

他再次看了眼木兔手中的枪，注意到那是一把点45口径的手枪。

这就是赤苇用来杀人的武器。

木兔一直在喃喃个不停，但是岩泉没听清他在说什么，直到他靠近了些，走到了及川身边。

“对不起，赤苇……对不起，对不起， _对不起_ 。”

“木兔拒绝让我们杀了他，”及川平静地说。“他和黑尾都妥协了。”

“没关系的，木兔先生，”赤苇说。他的声音很平静，虽然有点憔悴。尽管脸色苍白，但他的姿态依然完美。

“警察那边怎么样了？”黑尾问道。他是对岩泉说的，但是他的目光无法从赤苇残缺的手上移开。

“走了，”岩泉说，“对方今晚不会再回来了。”

黑尾点点头，然后走近木兔，跪在他身边。“你必须冷静下来，兔。这是你同意的。”

木兔只是摇了摇头，眼睛仍然盯着赤苇。

“你知道你还没做完。”及川尖锐地说。“他在我的地盘上屠杀了三家人，还有白鸟泽地盘上的一家。既然牛岛不在这里为自己说话，我就替他说吧。再来一次，木兔。”

木兔摇了摇头，更紧地握着枪。“不。三根已经够了。”

“砍掉他的两只手都不够。”及川说。“把这点东西定为对大屠杀的惩罚远远不够，但既然你和黑尾在投票中胜过了我，你至少得把手指好好 _切_ 了。”

岩泉想起了京谷被砍掉的手指。那才是真正的 _切手指_ 。现在的这个是倒错的。

“再来一次，兔。”黑尾捏着他的肩膀说。“如果你不这么做，我们就得杀了他。”

木兔发出一种窒息的声音，听起来像是被压抑的抽泣。

“木兔先生，请不要这么戏多。”赤苇说。他伸出残废的手，鲜血从血腥的伤口中流了出来。手上只剩下拇指和食指了。“照做就是了。”

木兔盯着他，然后紧紧闭上眼睛，“不。”

“木兔先生——”

“给我你的另一只手。”

一阵犹豫之后，赤苇平静地伸出了左手。再冷静也无法掩饰他手指的颤抖。

木兔深吸了一口气，睁开眼睛，从地上爬起身。他用枪管抵住赤苇的手。金属枪管咬住连着他小手指的关节。

“对不起，赤苇。”

“完全没问题，木兔先生。请继续吧。”

木兔呼了一口气，停了一下，然后扣动了扳机。

现在岩泉在房间里，枪声稍微比刚才大了一些，但是消音器仍然非常有效。他带着一种病态的迷恋观看着子弹穿过赤苇的肉，把他那血淋淋的手指弹到地板上。鲜血从他的手中喷涌而出，赤苇摇摇晃晃地向后退了一步。他闭上眼睛忍着疼痛，嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起。他花了好一会儿时间才镇静下来，但接着，他看了眼木兔。

“谢谢你饶了我的命，木兔先生。我永远亏欠你。”

他的声音虚弱而勉强。

尽管他这么说，木兔似乎变得更痛苦了。

他重重地倒在地上，枪咔嗒一声掉在他身边。他把脸埋在双手之间，像念咒语一样不停地念着 _对不起，对不起，对不起_ 。

及川叹了口气，轻轻推了一下岩泉的胳膊。“我们走吧，阿一。我们现在什么都不能做了。”

“就这样？”岩泉平静地说。“我们就这样放他走？”

“他哪儿都去不了。他会像寄生虫一样被木兔看住。他没有别的地方可去了，不会有了。”

“但是我们没杀他。”

及川摇了摇头。他看起来很不满意。“是啊。我坚持要杀，但是木兔说服了黑尾。不管怎样，最终木兔掌握着惩罚的权力，因为赤苇属于枭谷。”

及川向门口走去，岩泉跟在后面半步。就在他们走进走廊时，他回头看了一眼，看到赤苇终于因为疼痛和失血而倒下了。木兔立刻站到他身边，检查他的脉搏，大喊着让黑尾给枭谷的医生打电话。

“再说，”及川开口，唤回了岩泉的注意力。“我依旧欠黑尾的人情，我也依然需要他去捞出京谷。如果我抗议得太过了，他就会生气，我就可以和我们重燃的友谊吻别了。”他叹了口气，用拇指顺着岩泉的下颚摸了一下，然后向楼梯走去。“必须得做出牺牲，阿一。我不觉得赤苇会杀更多人了，你觉得呢？”

这非常不可能再发生了，但岩泉还是忍不住觉得真正的正义还没有得到伸张。他已经告诉泽村凶手已经被除掉了，他原本对这个结果充满了信心。

然而赤苇却活了下来，可那26名受害者将会在坟墓中腐烂。这不公平，但是岩泉认为这不应该由他来决定。

他现在是黑道成员了，这意味着要相信他 _组长_ 的判断。

  
  
  
  
  


*********** **

****两年前** **

*********** **

第二天他们去了枭谷。

松川和花卷也跟着来了，但是及川让他们在外面等着。他不想让别人觉得他带了额外的人来保护他，尽管岩泉知道他因为担心自己的安全而有些疑虑。黑尾说他们去那儿的时候已经和枭谷达成了一个牢不可破的、可以让岩泉脱离惩罚的协议。及川依旧对这没什么信心，但是岩泉鼓励他无论如何都得去。这是唯一有逻辑的做法。他们别无选择。

他们被带到三楼的一个房间。里面没有窗户。房间里没有家具，只有一把椅子，上面坐着枭谷的老大，他右手边站着木村。

岩泉一直在脑海中叫他“枭谷老大”。他在到这的五分钟前才知道那个男人的名字是小西。

木村的目光就没有离开过岩泉，即使在小西和及川勉强寒暄的时候。及川身上的紧张像闪电一样劈啪作响，但是岩泉认为他是唯一注意到这一点的人。及川脸上的笑容几乎能让人完全相信，尽管岩泉知道这个笑容有点夸张。

“很高兴再次见到你，小西先生，”及川说。他站在小西面前，岩泉站得稍稍靠后一点。“要是能在更好的环境下就好了。”

小西坐在椅子上，看着他们两个。他比及川大十多岁，鬓角长出了一撮白发。他的扑克脸装得很好，但是岩泉有太多阅读及川的经验，他从这个男人脸上的纹路中看出了一丝厌恶。

他靠近了及川一步，胳膊肘相碰。

“我很高兴你来这里。”小西说。他咧嘴一笑，里面是绝对的怨恨。“这可比出去找你要容易多了。”

岩泉从这句陈述中感受到了威胁。及川肯定也感受到了，但他试图去利用这一点。

“没有必要用找的。”及川说话时强迫自己露出了会让岩泉害怕的微笑。“我就在这里，小西先生。我是来赔礼道歉的。我听说我的一个手下得罪了你，我希望你知道这不是我的命令。”

“你说的是狂犬呢，”木村静静地说：“还是这条一直跟在你身后的哈巴狗？”

岩泉感觉木村的眼神快要在他身上扎出个洞来。

“我想，两者都有。”及川说。他的声音仍然很轻，但这次很谨慎。“先是狂犬的。”他把一只手伸进外套里，抽出一块叠好的手帕。“他对自己的行为表示最深切的歉意。”

他递了出去，但是两个人都没有伸手去拿。

“你觉得除了他的命，还有什么能够抹去他对枭谷犯下的罪过？”小西说道。

及川的脸僵住了。他匆匆瞥了一眼岩泉，意义深长，然后把切下的手指放回口袋里。

“黑尾说你愿意谈谈，”及川说。虚伪的愉快消失了。取而代之的是极地的寒冷。“你告诉他你想建起沟通桥梁。除非他对我撒了谎——我对此表示怀疑——那就意味着你对他撒了谎。”

“某个靠杀人一路爬到青城顶点的人可别想在谎言这块教训我。”小西说。他的声音相对没有变化，但他的嘴却因为这个糟糕的笑话弯了起来。“及川，你应该预料到这一切。因果报应总是会来的。你为了权力杀人，现在你会被杀，然后其他人会夺走你的权力。”

他站了起来，恐慌在岩泉鲜血中急速沸腾。

及川绷紧了身体，但依旧直直站着。“听起来非常像是在威胁呢，小西酱。”他的语调变得非常高亢、轻快。“你很幸运，我能接受别人的玩笑。因为你肯定是在开玩笑。”

“你对枭谷的公然不敬真让人恶心。”小西说。他咧开嘴，露出了一排牙。“你不适合领导组织。你干涉了我的计划，杀了我的人，你挡了我的路。我会得到青城，我会比你领导得更好。”

小西动起来，手指伸向外套前侧。

岩泉速度更快，他先把手伸进了外套。他的默认反应不再是伸手去拿他屁股上那把已经不存在了的、不久前还挂在警带上的枪。

即使他有了新形成的本能，这个动作还是毫无用处。

他把自己的枪留在青叶城西了，他当时决定不带武装就走进枭谷，以让对方不感觉到威胁。当时他把这叫做善意。当时及川把这叫做愚蠢。

及川的正确性在这最糟糕的一刻凸显了。

岩泉的手无用地垂了下来，而小西掏出了枪，银色的枪管在微弱的灯光下闪闪发亮。他手里这把枪很大，有点45口径的大枪管。

及川带了武器，但他还没有动。他的眼睛紧盯着那把手枪。岩泉没有时间去思考了。他知道他得做点什么，但他不知道该做什么，他甚至没有时间去仔细思考。

幸运的是他已经受过了反应不过来时身体先行的训练。

他冲动地向前冲去，快速靠近那个威胁，用肩膀猛地撞上小西。

枪声从他耳边响起，震耳欲聋。

更震耳欲聋的是及川的尖叫声。

岩泉的冲力将小西撞倒在地。他扑通地压在他身上，那把枪脱手而去。

岩泉从来都不是个目光狭隘的人。他总是能清楚地看到周围的一切，不管情况有多么紧张。

但是现在他却只能看见小西，他的视野烧得通红。

他用双手掐住小西的喉咙，紧紧捏着，把小西的头往地板上撞。对方挣扎的双手抓着岩泉的手腕，抓得血肉模糊，但他什么也感觉不到。他所知道的只有愤怒和手掌下颤动的脉搏。

他后面有人动了一下。又一声枪响，这一声的音量被他的耳鸣压了下去。

有人在尖叫，但只要不是及川，他就不在乎。

岩泉的手紧紧地掐着，指甲深陷入皮肤，而小西拉着他的手，挣扎着想要脱开。他双目圆瞪，嘴唇徒劳地动着，挣扎着呼吸。

“你这个狗娘养的，”岩泉咆哮着，他清楚地听见了自己的声音，小西的脉搏慢慢地减弱了。“你他妈别想 _碰_ 他。”

岩泉又更重地掐下去，这次小西停止了挣扎。他的脸皱了起来，这是他挣扎的最后迹象，然后他的手松开了，瘫倒在他两边的地板上，他的眼睛向上翻着，嘴唇变黑了。

小西已经没有了呼吸，岩泉也感觉不到手指下微弱的脉搏。然而他仍然掐着，愤怒使他的呼吸急促，直到他听到不远处传来沙哑的声音：“ _阿一_ _？_ ”

他转过头。这个动作有种奇怪的生疏。

及川躺在不远处的地板上，一把枪松松地握在他手里。他的脸苍白得很危险。

当岩泉意识到原因时，他的手指从小西脖子上松了下来。

及川躺在血泊中。他右腿的裤子炸开了，他的膝盖被毁了。血肉撕裂着张开大口，露出肌肉、肌腱和骨头。

岩泉感觉到一阵恶心。他在犯罪现场见过这样可怕的场景，但受害者从来都不是他关心的人。

及川颤抖地举起手，指向岩泉身后。

木村正从地板上挣扎着爬起来，一只手按着血淋淋的肩膀，另一只手抓着他在及川开枪时摸出来的手枪。

岩泉跳过地板，抓住小西的枪。当他站起来转身的时候，手里还握着暖暖的枪柄，把枪口对准了木村的头。

木村在没来得及举起自己的武器时就不得不停下。他慢慢地站直了身子，眼睛盯着岩泉，一只手举向空中。

岩泉手中的枪追踪着他的动作。

“求你了，”木村说。“这是小西先生的命令，不是我。我别无选择，我不想——”

_砰。_

木村倒在地上，血从他前额的新伤中喷涌而出。

枪从岩泉的手指间滑落，当啷一声掉在地上。他跪在及川身边，带着绝望的恐惧盯着炸开的伤口。

“阿一。”及川伸手去够他，握住他手腕的手指发着抖。“他们一定听到了枪声。他们会来的，他们——”

就在这时，房间的门砰地一声打开了。两个男人冲了进来，停在门口，目瞪口呆地看着血淋淋的场面。

岩泉从及川无力的手中拔出枪，举到面前。他们俩不约而同地转过身，推搡着冲出房间。

岩泉摸索着自己的腰带，拽开皮带扣把它抽了出来。他把及川血肉模糊的伤腿抬起到能把腰带系上的程度，及川 _痛叫_ 起来。

“对不起。”岩泉说。这些无声的话语从他麻木的嘴里吐露。“对不起，及川，对不起……”

他把皮带缠绕在他腿上，遥远地意识到他的手指颤抖地几乎和及川一样厉害。他绑紧了这个临时止血带，及川呜咽着。

“你会没事的。”岩泉说。他相信自己说的话，因为他已经别无选择。及川必须会没事。岩泉没法想象如果他出了什么事会怎么样。“阿卷和阿松在楼下车里。我们带你去见沟口。他会搞定的。”

“阿一。”及川的声音很微弱。他的眼睛湿漉漉的，但是他的表情依然坚定。“我们就在枭谷的中心。你不能就这样把我弄出去。”

“看着我。”

“阿一，只是——”

岩泉知道及川要说什么，但他不想听。他用一只手臂抱住了及川的肩膀，又小心翼翼地用另一边手臂抱住了他的膝盖，然后咬紧牙关把他抱离地面。

及川抓了抓岩泉的胸膛，这是他在虚弱的状态下所能做到的最接近挣扎的动作。当岩泉的手稍微松了一下使得他的伤腿晃了一下的时候，他的嘴唇间流出了一声哀号。

“对不起。”岩泉再一次说道。及川很重，他的体型使他很难被搬动，但是岩泉不会就这么放开他。“我会把你弄出去的。相信我。”

及川的头偏向一边，脸紧紧地贴在岩泉的手臂上。“你是我唯一相信的人。”

岩泉开始朝门口走去。他有点担心外面会有人等着，准备一见到他们就开枪，但是走廊里空无一人。岩泉朝电梯走去，身后留下一道血迹。

在他们下到一楼之前，及川已经失去意识了。他还呼吸着，很微弱，但他看起来像一具尸体。

岩泉从来没有这么害怕过。


	17. Chapter 17

两天后，岩泉和及川坐在空无一人的青叶城西夜店中间。现在是下午茶时间，也就是说夜店已经清扫完成了，现在距离正式开张还有几个小时的安静时光。

及川正用玻璃杯喝着清酒。不怎么热情的国见给岩泉端来了威士忌，但他还没有碰过。他太专注于观察矢巾了，对方正坐在其中一个T台上的边上。矢巾的腿疯狂地上下抖着，手指在舞台边一下下敲着。他的脸上毫无表情，但他眼睛下面变得永久的黑眼圈正掩盖着他的紧张。

偶尔他会嗅嗅鼻子，但已经不像几天前那么频繁了。岩泉希望他已经戒掉了那个坏习惯。

夜店的前门打开了，矢巾浑身僵住了，头猛地朝声音扭了过去。

黑尾得意洋洋地朝里面走来，脸上带着夸张的、令人恼火的坏笑。

跟在他背后一步的是脸上带着他标志性怒容的京谷。

“给青城的特别快递，”黑尾往旁边踏了一步让京谷走上前，宣布道：“身高180，态度恶劣，头发漂得很糟糕。不可退货。”

京谷狠狠瞪了他一眼，但是他并没有多少时间生气。

矢巾跳下舞台，快步穿过房间。有那么一瞬间，岩泉以为他要去拥抱京谷了。

然而他直直朝京谷挥了一拳。

京谷举起手，格挡了一下，轻易地让那一拳打偏了。矢巾抓住京谷的衬衫前襟，摇晃着他。

“你他吗是怎么回事，贤太郎？”矢巾直接对着他的脸吼道：“我告诉过你不要一个人去做那件该死的工作！”

京谷转过头，看向另一边。

矢巾又晃了晃他。“看着我，你这个混账。你差点在监狱里度过余生。你有想过这件事吗？”

京谷咕哝了什么，但声音太小岩泉没听见。

矢巾猛推了他一一把，京谷跌跌撞撞地回到了墙边。“去你妈的。”

“好了，好了，小矢，”被这一幕逗乐的及川说道：“这几个月小狂犬过得很不顺。让他休息一下吧。”

“他就不配休息。”矢巾厉声说。他用锐利的目光打量了一下京谷，然后转过身。“来吧。你闻起来好像一个月没洗澡了。太恶心了。”

岩泉以为京谷会回敬他两句，但是他只是把眉头皱得更紧，跟了上去。

在他们经过时，他听见京谷咕哝道：“你一直都在吸毒。你瘦了。”

“闭嘴，贤太郎。”

他们消失在夜店的后方，沉重的门在他们身后关上了。

黑尾还站在门口，扬起眉毛，看着及川。“不用客气，”他意有所指地说：“你知道为了把他弄出来，我费了多少口舌吗？我不得不威胁要起诉整座城市，因为他被误关进监狱。你真该看看他们去取证，结果发现什么都没了的表情。”他坏笑起来。“泽村警监气炸了。干得漂亮，岩泉。”

岩泉耸了耸肩，“我不知道你在说什么。”

“当然，当然。”

“谢谢你，小铁，”及川略带讽刺地说，“你真的拯救了这一天。”

“一直为你效劳。”黑尾说。他看了看时间，说：“如果你还需要什么就告诉我。我现在要去躺枭谷。兔一直在说着什么假手指，我必须在他做过火之前劝阻他。”

岩泉一想到赤苇，胃里就不舒服地翻腾起来，但他什么也没说。

“那好吧，”及川说，“在我们开业的时候来玩玩。你会得到VIP待遇的。”

“我可会一直记得你的提案的。”黑尾说。他向及川眨了眨眼，然后离开了，一阵暖风从打开的大门吹了进来。

及川又喝了一口清酒，然后摇了摇头。“黑尾是个狡猾的混蛋，但不知怎么的，我还挺喜欢他。你怎么看，阿一？”

“因为你也是个狡猾的混蛋。”岩泉终于伸手去拿威士忌。喝下它，喉中灼烧，但这就是他喜欢它的原因。“这在某些方面挺讨喜的。”

“你最好小心点，”及川说。他斜靠在岩泉的肩膀上，咧嘴一笑。“听起来你好像在说你喜欢我。”

“我的错，”岩泉说，“我口误了。”

及川戏精地大声叹了一口气，但他仍然微笑着。“真过分，阿一。”

“你才过分。”

“但很显然你就是喜欢我。”及川说。他的目光转向吧台，几分钟前国见还靠在酒柜上。他设法溜走了，留下他们两个单独在一起。及川靠近了一些，用手指抚摸着岩泉的下巴。

及川吻了他，带着令人讶异的温暖。

当及川松开他时，他说：“我很高兴你回家了。”

岩泉咽了咽，低头看着他的酒。“我也是。”他说，这话带着赤裸裸的诚实。

“案子已经结束了。”及川说。

这件事提得岩泉措手不及。过去两天他们都小心翼翼地避开了这个话题，自从赤苇已经面对了惩罚之后。“嗯。”

“那么，你什么时候动身去京都？”及川问。

岩泉推开他的酒，在椅子上转身，直直面对着他。“我告诉过你我不会再离开你了。”

及川盯着他。并不是怀疑的目光，但却也是某种接近的东西。也许是谨慎。“你以前也这么告诉过我。我不敢再相信你了。”

一阵罪恶感在岩泉的心中翻腾：“我知道。对不起。”

及川摇了摇头。“我说这些不是为了让你道歉。我说这些是为了让你使我信服。”

岩泉回头瞥了一眼，确认他们俩单独在一起。然后他用手捧起及川的脸，亲吻了他。又慢，又深，唇与唇相触碰，露骨地唇齿交缠。他的指间是及川的发丝，然后开口说话，温暖的呼吸打在他的唇上。“我宁愿死也不会离开你，彻。我愿意为你做任何事。”

这是真相，而在两年前，这个真相让他感到害怕。

他害怕自己对及川许下承诺，害怕这会迫使他做出什么事。在从那时到现在之间的某个时刻，在这两年没有及川的生活之后，他意识到了自己并不在乎。他会做任何有必要的事情。已经没几件事比他曾经干过的事还糟糕了。

他很久以前就把自己献给了及川，这一点并没有改变。

及川又看着他思考了一会儿，然后他笑了。

那不是那种黑帮老大的笑容，而是彻的笑容。

“真好。”及川说。他又吻了一下岩泉，然后向他伸出了手。“牛若想在周五和我会面，如果我一个人去我可能会杀了他。我需要你控制住我的脾气。”

“我想你需要一个顾问，”岩泉说，“而不是一个保姆。”

及川翻了翻白眼。

他们身后有一扇门开了，后面的国见漫步回到了吧台，金田一就跟在他后面几步。金田一向他们挥了挥手，岩泉也点了点头回应。

“牛岛想和你谈什么？”岩泉说。

“显然他是嫉妒我和小铁关系好。”及川嘲笑道。“他想讨论建立起某种联盟。他提到让我的人在他的地盘上贩毒，让他的人在我的地盘上卖枪，诸如此类的事儿。显然我会拒绝他。我只知道如果我同意和他谈，我就能从他那儿得到一顿免费的晚餐。”

岩泉用威士忌酒杯挡住了自己的笑容。“确实。”

“别那样看着我。”

“怎样？”

“就像你在取笑我一样。”

“我没有，我只是喜欢看你。”

及川翻了个白眼，但还是平静了下来。他对着国见喊了几句刻薄的话，国见平静地瞪了他一眼。

岩泉坐下身，看着他们之间的交流，感觉到一种奇怪的满足感。过去的两年被近乎让他废掉的恐惧感所占据了；恐惧于及川找到他，恐惧着警察，恐惧于他的过去追上他。而更早之前的那一年，他做卧底的那年，则一直处于持续的压力之下。

岩泉已经忘记了这种放松的感觉，也许他现在不应该有这种感觉。他现在是黑帮的一员，与他的老大是秘密情人。他杀过人，同时他知道如果有必要的话，他还会再次杀人。岩泉一是个最糟糕的犯罪者。

及川大笑着，随和而真诚，这使得岩泉微笑起来。

岩泉是个犯罪者，但他认为他可以接受这个称号了。这个世界从来没有给过他任何好处。警察们一直在那里等待着他，但并不是像青城这样的。这里是他的家。这些是他的家人。

这次他再也不会离开了。

  
  
  
  
  


*********** **

****两年前** **

*********** **   
  


  
  
  
在过去一小时的某一刻，开始下雨了。岩泉背靠着医院后院的墙坐着，他的裤子湿透了，头发上的水滴顺着脸颊滑落。他的膝盖蜷在胸前，额头埋在一边膝盖上。他很长时间都一动不动，肌肉僵硬。

如果他不是如此麻木，那他会惊讶地发现沟口在一家正规医院工作。他一直以为这个人只处理黑道的单子。这增加了岩泉对对方能力的信心，但他依旧如此惶惶不安，几乎无法呼吸。

他是背着及川从后门进去的，因为这里不能留下他来过的记录。枪击受害者可是个需要汇报给警察的危险信号。他们会在他到达后的几分钟内蜂拥而至，搜集情报。

泽村也许就会是其中之一。

门吱呀一声打开了，岩泉没有抬头。

“你还是坐在那儿。”松川说。

岩泉没有回应。

松川叹了口气，蹲在他身边。

“沟口说他会没事的。”

这句话引起了岩泉的注意，他慢慢地抬起了头。

“他们要做手术，”松川说。“幸运的是，这里有一位外科医生时不时会帮助沟口一把。他们会把一切都重新拼合起来，他就会像新的一样。”

“他醒了吗？”

松川摇了摇头。“他们现在在给他打麻醉，所以他暂时不会醒来。不过，你最好还是进来吧。他醒来的时候会希望你在他身边。”

他说得好像他知道一些关于及川和岩泉的事情。

他说的好像他知道当岩泉把及川抱上医院的病床时，他是有多么空洞；好像他对岩泉有一些洞察力，正如岩泉对及川；好像他知道他们昨晚做了什么，他知道在那之后及川亲吻他的方式，他们赤裸的身体纠缠在一起，情热、渴求和献身的火焰从内到外温暖着岩泉。

岩泉闭上眼睛，把额头再次贴在膝盖上。

“我马上就进去。我还需要再等几分钟。”

松川轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。这代表着友谊，这让岩泉疼痛。

松川一言不发地站起身，走回屋里，这扇很少使用的门吱吱作响。

岩泉没有动。

他想到及川正在医院里面，苍白而无助，他的生命从血管中流逝。

他想起了他第一次见到的及川，那副彬彬有礼的面具，下面隐藏着冷酷的高效率。

然后，伴随着一阵疼痛，他想起了不是黑帮老大的及川。彻，他随和的笑声、真诚的笑容。彻，总会在岩泉说出那愚蠢的 _垃圾川_ 绰号时咧着嘴笑。彻的存在，在必须领导青城的职责下极其罕见。

他想知道如果及川没有被卷入黑帮的话，他会是什么样子。如果他只是一个商人、一个会计、甚至是一个像岩泉一样的警察。这样岩泉会爱上他。

他不确定现在的自己是否爱他。

不管他如何一厢情愿，及川都不是能谈情说爱的人，也永远都不会是。

岩泉已经做出选择留下来站在青城一边。他不想承认，但他知道原因。他为了青城放弃了一切。他为了及川放弃了一切。

现在他有了一些时间来思考，今晚发生的大事的真实性就开始压得他喘不过气来了。这一切让他很害怕。及川差点就死了，这已经够可怕的了。

然而，更可怕的是岩泉的反应。

他谋杀了两个人。他赤手空拳杀死了一个，冷血地射杀了另一个。即使他可以把第一次辩解为正当防卫，第二次肯定不是。

无论如何，他不能把这当成正当防卫。他那时一直都没有考虑过自己。和往常一样，他一直在想着及川。

因为他对及川彻的忠诚，他犯下了终极罪行。他的双手沾满了永远洗不掉的鲜血。杀戮本身虽令人厌恶的，但是它们背后的意义更加糟糕。

岩泉愿意为及川做任何事情。

这让他很恐惧。

这就是他变成的东西。他成了黑帮的走狗。如果及川让他攻击，他就会攻击。如果及川让他杀人，他就会杀人。

他已经成为了那种他被训练去逮捕的人，那种他曾经鄙视的人。

岩泉已经不知道自己究竟是谁了，这让他很害怕。

他站了起来，僵硬的肌肉尖叫着，湿透的裤子粘在腿上。他动身穿过停车场，跌跌撞撞地走在两辆车之间，麻木感刺痛着他的双脚。他几乎被旁边的路缘绊倒，一只手搭在一辆停着的汽车上想稳住自己，却只是站在那里喘着粗气，雨水滴落在他的后颈。

他在水中眨了眨眼睛，然后回头看了眼医院。及川就在那里的某处，不省人事，等待着接受手术把他粉碎的膝盖拼合到一起。

总之，他会没事的。及川太强大了，不会被这种事情拖垮。他醒来后，会期待着看到正在等待的岩泉，因为就在一天前岩泉才告诉他，他会永远和他在一起。他做出了承诺，在那一刻，他以为自己说的是实话。

直到现在，岩泉才意识到他说谎了。

他转过身，重新开始前进，他的脚步稳当了一些。他不知道自己要去哪里。他拥有的一切都在青叶城西，他当然不可能回到那里去取。他口袋里只有5000円，仅此而已。他唯一能用这笔钱买到的东西就是一张离开东京的汽车票。他甚至都不知道自己能离开多远。

他不知道自己要去向何方，但是他一定得去往某个地方，因为他害怕如果自己留下来又会变成什么东西。他恐惧于自己已经成为的。他现在必须离开，趁他还有机会。

岩泉漫步在黑暗的街道上，他不确定自己的脸，究竟是被雨，还是泪水打湿。


End file.
